Ajnabee
by DivaNims
Summary: First fic on Dareya Also includes Abhirika and sachvi ...hope u like it R&R It's a suspence fic on Dareya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys this is my first fic on Dareya ...hope that u like it as s i had promised Dareya fans a fic for them i had started writing on Dareya but the file had got deleted ...somehow i got it back so guys it is a previously written chapter sorry if any mistakes are there and I'll update LCMD , PYJKH , TYSH and Sadka kiya also asap and also this fic **

**R&amp;r **

* * *

**At Mumbai Airport**

**Outside International Arrivals**

**People are standing with name cards...while a girl steps out of the flight and she takes her luggage and baggage... and was waiting for someone with her name card .A man comes to the girl**

Man: Aap Miss Shreya Chaturvedi hain?

Girl: Jee haan...Aap ?...

Man: Shreya apne uncle ko nahi pehchana ...arey main Sudarshan tumhare dad ka dost...

Shreya : Aah ! Sudarshan uncle kaise hain aap aur Abhijeet bhaiyya kyun nahi aaye ?unse kehna main unse bahot naraz hun...wo kyun nahi aaye mujhe airport lene haan?

Man: Arey sab thik hai lekin...Abhijeet ko kuchh kaam aa gaya isliye main aaya hun tumhe lene tum chalo haan sab tumhara intezaar kar rahe hain

Shreya: Chaliye uncle

As she stepped inside the car the man pointed a gun on her waist..

Shreya: Ye sab kya hai ?

Man: Chup chaap chalti raho zara bhi hoshiyaari dikhane ki koshish ki to anjaam achha nahi hoga

**Shreya sat into the had known that she was being kidnapped by the she was a quite smart girl as she had learnt self defence ...although was on the gun point but managed to take the gun from one of the goon and took him to the gun point...**

Shreya : Gaadi roko . ...

Man: Kya...?

Shreya: Maine kaha gaadi roko warna main goli chala dungi...

**Man stops the car and she escapes .But threw the gun back to them...They started chasing her .She ran in order to escape from them ...and at a place saw a car whose door was fortunatly open (i think only for her :P) she tried to find shelter in that car and bent down in the car in order to find some peace from the chase .While a man opened the door and entered the car and started saw that she was safe now so she rose up . The man who was driving the car saw her in the car from the front mirror...First he smiled and said hello...by eyes...but realized that a stranger was there in his car , so he was surprised and by this he was about to make an accident**

Shreya: Arey break lagaiye kya kar rahe hain!

**The man somehow managed to handle it.**

Man: Aap ho kaun aur meri gaadi mein aake kaise baith gayi

Shreya: Dekhiye main aapko sab batati hun lekin please is waqt is gaadi ko is area se bahar le jaiye ...please

Man: Achha thik hai lekin aap itni dari hui kyun ho ?

Shreya: Aap please gaadi chalaiye na...

When they were in a different area

Man: Dekho ab hum dusre area mein aa gaye hain ...

Shreya: Thank god

Man stopped the car

Man: Utro

Shreya: Kya?Lekin itni raat mein itne sunsaan sadak pe mat chhodo atleast main road pe chhod do to main wahan se taxi le lun

Man: Madam ek to aap meri gaadi mein zabardasti baithi hain aur dusri baat ye ki main aapka driver hun jo aap pichey baithengi i meant aage aake baithiye

Shreya: Oh I am so sorry...mujhe laga aap...

She comes in front

Man: Seatbelt laga leejiye

Shreya puts on the seatbelt

Man: Waise ye sab ho kya raga tha aap kis se bach rahi thi?

Shreya tells him the whole story

Man: Mumbai hai ye madam mumbai...yahan thoda sambhalke rehna padta hai...waise aap pehli baar Mumbai aa rahi hain?...

Shreya: Nahi pehli baar mumbai nahi...actually main pehli baar India aa rahi hun...

Man: Pehli baar India. .aur ye experience...

Shreya: My bad luck..thanks to you ki aap mil gaye...warna pata nahi kya hota...

Man: Thanks wali kya baat hai... Koi bhi sharif insaan yahi karta ...Waise maine aapka naam nahi puchha aap?

Shreya: Shreya Chaturvedi.. .Aap ?

Man: Main Daya Tiwari

Shreya: Aap please mujhe main road tak chhod deejiye wahin se main auto ya taxi lekar chali jaungi

Daya: Maine abhi kaha main ek sharif ladka hun...Aur koi bhi shareef ladka kisi bhi shareef ladki ko yun akela nahi chhodta ...bataiye aapko kahan jaana hai ?

Shreya: Thank you so much ...that's so sweet of you...mujhe Bandra jana hai

Daya: Bandra mein kahan?

She tells the address

Daya: Ye to mere ghar ke hi paas mein hai...

They were about to reach the address

Shreya: Stop

Daya: Yahan to ghar nahi hai aapka ?

Shreya: Yahan se sidha hai main chali jaungi thanks...

Daya: Bye ...

Shreya: Bye...

And they depart ...

Shreya went to a house she called for someone

Shreya: Arey ghar pe koi nahi hai kya

A voice is heard

Man: Hey bhagwan...itti der kaise lag gayi tumhe hum log kabse pareshan ho gaye they...

Shreya: Arey wah Abhi ye kya baat hui khud mujhe airport lene nahi aaye aur mujhe bol rahe ho ki maine der kar di

Abhijeet: Le tumne hi to mana kiya tha ki main airport na aaun tujhe lene ...

Shreya: Maine mana kiya tha...Maine kab mana kiya tha?

Abhijeet: Haan ye dekho is number se tumhara phone aaya tha

Shreya: Par bhaiyya maine koi call nahi kiya ...

Abhijeet: To tum pahonchi kaise ?

Shreya tells him the whole story

Abhijeet: Hmm...matlab ye sab kisine jaan bujhke kiya hai...koi baat nahi wo sab baad mein sochenge abhi tum thak kar aayi ho khana laga diya hai table par Kha lo aur tum so jao...

Shreya: Mujhe pehle mom Dad, chhutki aur tarika se milna hai

Abhijeet: Tumhara intezaar karte chacha chachi sab so gaye aur humari chhutki na ab chhutki nahi rahi bahot badi ho gayi hai ...

Shreya: Matlab?

Abhijeet: Matlab...Ladka pasand kar liya hai usne khudke liye

Shreya: Sach?

Abhijeet: Lo tumhe nahi pata...agle mahine ki shaadi hai

Shreya: OMG usne mujhe nahi bataya...kal subah uthke uski khabar lungi

Abhijeet: Ye sab baaten chhodo aur tum khao aur so jao thik hai good night

Shreya: O.k good night

Shreya had her dinner and she slept in her room

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Shreya's mom was cooking her food in the kitchen and Shreya came from back and hugged her**

Vineeta(Shreya's mom): Shreya...meri bacchi kab aayi tu ...

She came to 'Chhutki' and hugged her

"Didi...kab aayi tum?"

Shreya: Arey chhutki... main to...

"Chhuttki nahi di...Purvi.."

Shreya: Haan ab to tujhe Purvi hi bulana padega Shadi jo hone wali hai madam ki

Purvi: Aah ! di...please

Shreya: Arey ab kyun itna sharma rahi hai...jab kar rahi thi tab to nahi sharmai...

Purvi: Di...

Shreya: Waise ladka kaisa hai dikhne mein...teri pasand hai handsome to hoga hi

Vineeta: Usey chhedna band kar Shreya...ye bata tu kab aayi aur ye kya kitni sookh gayi hai tu...U.S mein dhang se khaati nahi thi na ?

Abhijeet: Arey Chaachi tumhari Laadli to kal hi aa gayi thi aur tumhe pata bhi nahi chala

Vineeta: Chup kar jee bhar ke dekh to lene de mujhe meri bacchi ko

Abhijeet: Haan haan barsa do saara pyaar isipe waise Chachi ye Purvi ki shaadi hote hi tum Shreya ka bhi byaah kara do...

"Haan abhijeet, tum to aise bol rahe ho jaise tumne marriage bureau khola ho"

Abhijeet: Usi marriage bureau se to dhundhke laaye hain na Taarika tumhe bhi

Taarika: Aise waisa ladka nahi dhundhne dungi tumhe apni saheli ke liye...jaise Purvi ke liye heera chuna hai waise Shreya ke liye bhi heera chunenge

Shreya: Ye sab chhodo aao pehle gale lago

They hugged each other

Shreya : Waise Taarika Purvi ke liye kisko dhundha hai ?

Taarika: Bhayi humne nahi dhundha madam ne khud hi dhundha hai aur dhundha bhi to kya khoob dhundhaa ...Chachaji ke dost hain na Haripal Tiwari ...

Shreya: Haan...

Taarika: Unhi ke bete ko pasand kiya hai

Shreya: Matlab Sachin

Taarika: Haan Sachin...

Shreya: Wah maan gaye aapki choice ko...madam waise Ab tak to bahot alag dikhta hoga na kyunki bachpan mein dekha tha unhe

Taarika: Aaj aayenge khud dekh lena

Shreya: Aaj aaj kyun aayenge aisa kya khaas hai aaj ?

Purvi: Di this is the height ...aapko pata nahi aaj kya hai ?

Shreya: Nahi mujhe nahi pata

Purvi: seriously Di aap bhool gayi ki aaj aapki chhutki ka birthday hai...

Shreya: I am so sorry sweety...main sach mein bhool gayi thi

Purvi: Thik hai thik hai maaf kiya ...kyunki aaj ke din ka gift diya hai aapne mujhe wapas aakar...bas isliye...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry bada wala sorry for late update of this story...hope you enjoy this one **

* * *

Tarika: Maa aapko yaad hai mera bhai...mera cousin ...Wo aa nahi paaya tha...Mere aur Abhijeet ki shadi mein

Abhijeet: Haan sab Shreya madam ki kripa se fukat mein itna kharcha karake Phuket(Thailand) mein shadi karwai thi isne humari

Vineeta: Arey lekin shaadi bhi to khub acche se hui thi tumhari

Accha..wo sab chhodo..

Taarika: Main ye keh rahi thi maa..ke bhai...yahin rehta hain unhe bula lun?

Abhijeet: Arey ye bhi koi puchhne wali baat hai...Waise Tarika tumhara ye bhai karta kya hai

Taarika: Sachin ke sath hi kaam karta hai ...Matlab uska business partner hai

Abhijeet: Arey kamaal karti ho Tarika ...itne dino se tumne usey apne ghar bulaya kyun nahi

Taarika: Kitni baar khaane pe bulaya hai ..par uska kehna aisa hai ki behen ke ghar mein rukna ...thik nahi...

Abhijeet: Arey bhayi us se kaho ki yahan rahe ...ye 2015 hai...yahan aaye...kabhi..khaana khaaye

Taarika: Kitni baar bola hai...par usoolon ka pakka hai nahi sunega khaane ki baat pe...

Abhijeet: To thik hai shaam mein usey bhi bula lo...Purvi ke janmdin ke liye to aa hi sakta hai na

Taarika: Abhi telephone karti hun

* * *

IN THE EVENING

Dinner, Drinks,Music and lights...it was a set of everything that a nice party could call for...Guests had already come suddenly a man of almost 60 yrs of age (Imagine Anupam Kher:P)

" Ladies and Gentleman , Aap sab yahan meri us chhoti si gudiya ke janmdin par aaye , aap sab ka bahot bahot shukriya , Doston...meri ye laadli gudiya ab se kuchh hi dino mein apne zindagi ki nayi shuruat karne waali hai , Agle mahine mein uski shadi hai...main chaahunga aap sab aayen qur meri laadli ki shadi mein shaamil hon...aur usey aashirwaad den...Sachin...upar aao beta"

Sachin came there

"Ladies and Gentleman ye hain...wo khushnaseeb insaan..Sachin Tiwari..."

All clapped their hands

While from other side another man entered and stood there...everyone was clapping their hands so he also joined them...while Shreya was also clapping for both of them..

Daya smiled and while a waitor came near him offering him some of the soft drinks

Daya: Arey...ek minute...(he was about to take the drink when he saw Shreya...)

He was about to go to her ...but suddenly Tarika came there

Tarika: Daya...Hi...(she hugged him...She stood in front such that he wasn't able to see Shreya

Daya: Kaisi ho?..

Tarika: Accha hua tum aa gaye...Pata hai...pichhli baar tum meri shaadi mein nahi aaye they na to sab ne kitni complaints ki thi ab tum aa gaye ho to sabki shikayat khatam ho jayegi

(She moved a bit but when Daya moved his eyes...Shreya wasn't there she had already gone)

Daya: Accha?

Tarika: Kya hua kise dhoondh rahe ho?

Daya: Kisi...kisi ko nahi...wo Abhijeet kahan hai?

Tarika:Wo rahe Abhijeet

Abhijeet came to them..he hugged Daya

Abhijeet: Lo ye raha main...kaise ho saale sahab?

Daya: Ekdam badhiya ...

Abhijeet: Jao..yaar humari shaadi mein to tum aaye nahi

Daya: Kya karun...ab aapki behen ne shadi Phuket (Thailand)mein rakhi thi to kaise aata ...Waise hain kahan wo...nazar nahi aati...unse milna bhi to nahi hua

Abhijeet: Arey meri behen ke liye nahi dost..Apni behen ke liye aa jaate..Meri...behen..hogi yahin kahin

Daya: Accha...milwayega zarur

Tarika: Arey tum mere saath chalo main tumhe sab se milwati hun

She took Abhijeet and Daya with her

Daya was busy meeting people ...while he saw suddenly Sachin going somewhere... On other side...after sometime After attending a phone call Shreya...was passing by a room and she suddenly heard some voices

She was about to enter the room when she was stopped by someone

" Aise chhup chup ke kisi ki baat sunna accha nahi hai madam"

She turned to find out whome it was

Shreya: Aap?...Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain..

Daya: Wahi sawal main aapse bhi kar sakta hun

Shreya: Ek minute ek minute ye mera ghar hai...main yahan nahi houngi to kaun hoga

Daya: Oh! Ye aapka ghar hai...?To us hisab se ye meri behen ka bhi ghar hai...main yahan reh sakta hun

Shreya: Impossible mera ghar hai...aur aap mere bhai nahi to phir..

Suddenly a voice was heard

" Aauch...kya kar rahe ho ..tum bhi na ...bade wo ho

And a girl came out of the room..

Also a man came out

"Arey suno to. ."

Both of them were shocked...To see

Shreya: Chhutki ye sab kya hai...

She noticed Purvi and Sachin...and also noticed that Purvi's hair had become a little shabby

Daya noticed the lipstick marks on Sachin's cheeks..

Shreya(teasy): Chhutki ...sharam nahi aati tujhe...ye sab..

Purvi(embarrassed): Maine kuchh nahi kiya sab Sachin ne zabardasti...Main abhi aayi(and she went away )

Sachin(embarrassed): Maine kya kiya..wo ye sab ye Purvi mere sath zabardasti... maine to mana kiya

Daya: Haan haan khoob jaanta hun tumhe..kyun bichari..ladki par ilzaam laga rahe ho

Sachin: Aji aaya...mujhe koi bula raha hai...

(He went away)

Shreya and Daya laughed...

Daya: Hahahaha... ab batao.. Tum ye sab dekhne jaa rahi thi...

Shreya: Ji nahi mujhe ye sab dekhne ka koi shauk nahi...

Daya: Tum hi to unki privacy ko khatam kar rahi thi

Shreya: Dekhiye aise koi shauk nahi paale maine

Daya: Tum naraz kyun hoti ho..main to bas mazak kar raha tha...

Shreya: Mujhe aise betuke mazak nahi pasand..aur aap please apni hadd mein rahiye

Daya: Arey main kab hadd se bahar aaya kya bol diya aisa maine

Shreya: Dekhiye kal aapne meri madat ki ...shukriya...lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki aap kuchh bhi bolenge

Daya: Maine to kuchh bola hi nahi aur tum khamokhan..

Shreya: Main to bas...

Tabhi wahan Abhijeet aaya ...

Abhijeet: Arey kya ho raha hai ye...

Daya: Ye madam kaun hain...yaar...inse kaha se kahan baat kar li maine

Abhijeet: Arey ye wahi hain jinse milne ke liye tum betaab they

Daya: Main kuchh samjha nahi...

Abhijeet: Ye meri behen hai..yaar

Daya: Oh! to aap hain jinke wajah se main apni behen ki shadi attend nahi kar paaya tha

Shreya: Meri wajah se ?Meri wajah se kaise ?

Abhijeet: Tumhe Phuket bulwaya tha sabko aur ye bichara wahan tumhari wajah se nahi aa paaya ...

Shreya: Rehne do rehne do...ab inhe time nahi tha to isme meri kya galti..

Daya: Dekho...time wali baat nahi hai...

Abhijeet: Arey tum dono ladna band karo yaar...bahar cake cutting ke liye sab bula rahe hain..chalo

Daya: Haan haan chalo...

* * *

NEXT DAY

Shreya...was in the hall..Abhijeet was there

Shreya: Abhijeet... mujhe Mumbai ghumna hai...pehli baar yahan aa rahi hun...

Abhijeet: Mumbai ghumna hai ?...Accha...to ghum lo

Shreya: Abhi...

Abhijeet: Dekho..Shri.. Aaj to main free nahi hun...tum ek kaam karo...Tarika ko le jso

Tarika(speaking loud from the kitchen): Nahi Abhijeet... aaj mujhe lab mein bahot kaam hai main nahi aa paungi...haan Chhutki free ho to chali jaye

Purvi: Nahi re nahi...aaj nahi...aaj nahi aaj...aa..aaj nahi aa paungi ...ka..kal chalenge pakka

Shreya: Kyun...aaj tere Sachin ne tujhe milne bulaya..hai kya...

Purvi: Na..nahi(blushed)...meeting hai meri

Shreya( murmering in her ears): Sachin se meeting hai na...haan...Sambhal ke jaana aur Sachin se kehna ghar aate waqt apne chehre se lipstick ke nishaan saaf kar le...

Purvi: Di...

Shreya: To phir main...Ghar pe nahi rukungi..akEli chali jaungi

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi...akeli nahi rukogi tum

Shreya: Kyun?

Abhijeet: Bas keh diya na . ...akeli kahin nahi jaogi tum

Shreya: Ghar pe bor ho jaungi Abhi...please..

Then someone bells the door .Tarika opens the door .It was Daya..

Tarika: Daya...Accha hua tum aa gaye..ab aaye ho to ye nashta karke jao thik hai

Daya: Nahi...nahi...beti -behen ke ghar ka nahi khaaunga main..

Abhijeet: Arey yaar saale sahab ye 2015 mein 1945 ki baaten mat karo yaar...Aao aao nashta kar lo

Daya: Nahi nahi...zamana chaahe jo bhi ho 1945 ka ya 2015 ka main apne baba ke usool nahi badlunga yaar..

Tarika: Aaye kis tarah?...

Data: Bas main wo aaj free hun thoda toh aa gaya tumse milne

Abhijeet: Ek minute...tum aaj free ho kya Daya ?

Daya: Haan..kyun kuchh kaam tha kya ?

Abhijeet: Haan wo actually...Shreya ko Mumbai ghumna tha ..to tum kyun nahi dikha dete Mumbai...mera matlab hai tum khud bhi ghoom lena ...

Tarika: Haan Daya dekho hum mein se koi bhi free hota to main tumhe nahi bolti

Abhijeet: Haan yaar

Shreya: Nahi nahi...main inke saath nahi jaungi...

Abhijeet: Kyun..nahi jaaogi akele to dekho main tumhe bhejunga nahi

Shreya: Thik hai ...chaliye..

Both of them went from there...

In the car

Daya: Ab batayengi aap kahan ghoomna hai aapko..

Shreya: Tum Mumbai ke ho...tumhe pata hona chahiye..kya hai..ghumne layak

Daya: Arey ghumne laayak to bahot kuchh hai yahan...Gate way of India hai..beech hai...aur bhi bgateri chizen hai ye to tumhe batana hai na ki tumhe kya dekhna hai..

Shreya(seeing something): Ek minute car roko

Daya: Kya ?

Shreya: Maine kaha car rokiye

He stopped the car

Daya: Ye chawl ke paas kyun..

Shreya: Yahi to Mumbai main dekhna chaahti hun

Daya: Nahi nahi main tumhe in slums matlab chawl mein nahi jaane dunga...Agar tumhare bhai ko pata chala to kahega...yahan leke aaya hun tumhe..yahi jagah mili thi mujhe

Shreya got down of the car

Shreya: Tumhe chalna hai to chalo warna main akeli jaa rahi hun phir Abhijeet puchhe to ...

Daya: Nahi ruko..main gaadi park karke aa raha hun

Shreya: Thik hai

He came after parking cars

Daya: Kya musibat hai...puri Mumbai padi hai ghumne ko aur in madam ko ye chawl aur ye gali kooche hi mile hain(keeping handkerchief on his nose )

Shreya was walking on the streets of Slums..While at a place seeing something she got some flashes in front of her eyes...as if she was known to those slums..

She could recall something...that was in her brain but...but couldn't remember what it was

Daya: Kya hua ab chup kyun ho gayi

Shreya: Aisa lag raha hai jaise ye sab pehle bhi dekha hua hai...

Daya: Mumbai aai hogi to ek aad baar dekha hoga..

Shreya: Maine bataya na main kabhi India hi nahi aayi is se pehle

Daya: To kisi tv channel pe dekha hoga

Shreya: Nahi...

She saw an old woman selling something...again she got the pictures of it in her mind as if she knew...whatever it was ...she also got pictures of a temple ..in front of her eyes ..

Shreya(to the old woman): Daadi yahan koi devi ka mandir hai kya

Old woman: Haan beti dusri gali mein hai

Shreya also remembered some of the houses...she felt very familiar to these lanes

"Neenu"...

A boy passed by calling the name of a girl

Shreya felt as if she was being called by the boy

Daya: Kya hua ye kya soch rahi ho tum..

Shreya: Aisa lag raha hai bahot jaani pehchaani jagah hai ye...

Daya: Haan jaani pehchani to hogi na ab dekho...tumhare standard ke log hain yahan...ye dekho naala...ye badbu bhari basti tumhare liye hi to bani hai

Shreya: Shut up!

Daya: Yaar tumhara ye slum inspection khatam ho gaya ho to chalen?

Do minute agar aur khada raha main yahan to behosh ho jaunga

Shreya was lost in those slums ..Daya held her hand and took her away..

Daya: Chalo...common...

After coming out

Shreya: Uh! Haath chhodo mera

Daya: Pakadne ka koi shauk nahi hai..wo to tum bahar nahi aa rahi thi...

Shreya: Ghar chalo

Daya: Ghar hi leke jaa raha hun...Chalo

They came back

Shreya sat on the couch making a confused face

Abhijeet: Ghoom liya Mumbai..

Shreya: Haan...haan

Abhijeet: Kya hua chehra kyun bana rakha hai..Daya se jhagdi kya?

Shreya: Nahi..bas thoda thak gayi hun...main apne kamre mein jaa rahi hun..

She went away from there

Abhijeet: Arey kamaal hai ...subah to chehek rahi thi aake kya ho gaya isey


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys for late update ...**

* * *

**After one week **

**Shreya's father Aanand Chaturvedi was sitting in the hall and playing chess with himself **

Aanand: Ab kya hoga

**Shreya came and stood behind him**

Shreya: Sheh

Aanand (without looking at her):Kaun bewakoof kehta hai Sheh?

Shreya: Main..

Aanand : Arey beta tu...toh kahan jaane ka plan hai aaj ?

Shreya: Wo dad...

Before she could say anything Vineeta came and interupted

Vineeta: Aji aap band keejiye ye shatranj khelna aur kuchh apni badi beti ka bhi sochiye...main to kehti hun..chhuttki ka byaah hote hi iske bhi haath peeley kar deejiye ...aur Shreya tu ye ghumna...

But before she could say anything Shreya already had escaped from the situation

Vineeta: Dekha aapne...shaadi ki baat karti hun toh bhaag jaati hai ...aap toh iske liye ladka dekhna shuru keejiye

Aanand: Arey Shreya ki maa jab jab jo jo hona hai tab tab so so hoga

Vineeta: Pareshan ho gayi hun main aapke is jab jab aur jo jo se... huh!

On the other side Shreya had came to her room and put on some music .While Daya had shifted to her Maami's house (maternal aunt) which was beside Shreya's from his window he could directly see Shreya's room

Daya was reading a book and his maami( Kusum ) came to his room to give him tea

Kusum: Beta ye tumhari behen ke ghar me jo nai ladki aayi hai wo kaun hai ?

Daya: Maami wo Shreya hai Taarika ki nanad

Kusum: Accha par mujhe toh uske dhang kuchh thik nahi lagte..aksar bahaar hi ghoomti rehti hai aur ghar mein rahi to ye... gana bajana chaalu...huh!

Saying this she went had heard all this

Shreya: Aaj to ye Auntie sun lengi mujhse

She came to the window and saw Daya sitting there

Shreya: Tum?

Daya: Haan main

Shreya : Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: Meri maami ka ghar hai.. main yahan nahi hounga to kya tum hogi

Shreya: Raho shauk se raho...lekin us...apni maami ko samjha dena ki main apne ghar mein chaahe gaun bajaun jo bhi karun wo koi nahi hoti hai bolne wali

Daya: Haan haan gao bajao naachao...waise bhi sab tumhe langdi ghodi samajhte hain

Shreya: Huh!...you...how dare you

Daya: Putting cotton balls in his ears): Aji kya kaha aapne sunai nahi diya...zara uncha boliye

Shreya closed the window and puts the curtains in anger ...She went to the washroom and started taking a bath and also started singing

_**Shreya(singing):bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur**_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

When Daya listened her voice he removed the cotton balls... a smile appeared on his face...He looked at the closed window

_**dar laage kya hoga, pichhe koi chor laga hoga **_

_**dar laage kya hoga, pichhe koi chor laga hoga **_

_**chhoti umariya safar bada mai thak kar ho gai chur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**Shreya came out after taking bath and started combing her hairs .Daya could only see her shadow...but he smiled **

_**angdayi jab aaye husn mera kyu itraaye **_

_**angdayi jab aaye husn mera kyu itraaye **_

_**aayina dekhu aur sochu kya ho gai mai magrur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**She started wearing her dress and Daya could see all this in shadows**

_**chaal chalu ithala ke, bin soche balakha ke **_

_**chaal chalu ithala ke, bin soche balakha ke **_

_**chhaayi javaani aise jaise nadiya ho bharpur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur, ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur **_

_**bhai battur, bhai battur,ab jaayege kitni dur **_

_**naazuk naazuk meri javaani, chalane se majbur**_

**Again she opened the window but Daya hid before she could see him fearing that she would close it seeing him and would get angry .**

**She was making her hair...Daya saw all this .For the first time he was lost in her.**.

**She got a call and went to otherside **

**After sometime she went downstairs .Bell rung and she opened it .It was Daya **

Shreya: Tum?

Daya was again lost in her so couldn't give her an instant reply

Shreya: Listen tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Daya(coming back to senses): Aah..Wo Saaman

Shreya: Saaman..

Daya :haanwo ye saaman .

Without completing came inside

Daya: Tarika,Tarika..

Tarika came outside

Tarika: Kya hua?

Daya: Ab..aa ...Taarika wo ye Maami ne ye saaman gareeb bacchon mein baatne ke liye kaha hai .Tum chalogi mere saath mein? Akele main kaise karunga...

Taarika: Shreya please tum Daya ke saath chali jao na waise bhi tum ghar mein dekh rahi ho chhutki ki shaadi hai bahot kaam hai.. aur aaj to shaam mein to dono ki sagaai bhi hai tum chali jao na please

Shreya: Lekin Taarika

Taarika: Please Shreya .. chhota sa hi kaam hai

Shreya: Thik hai..

Dareya went together to give the things to poor ...

Daya drived...

Shreya: Daya ...please us basti mein chalen jahan us din hum log gaye they...

Daya: Matlab..wo chawl?...Nahi main wahan dubara nahi jaunga

Shreya: Please..dekho pehli baar keh rahi hun..Please...

Daya: Dono haath jodke

Shreya: What...?

Daya: I said dono haath jodo aur kaho...Daya ji Please us basti mein chaliye

Shreya had no other option but to do what Daya said

Shreya(joined hands): Daya ji please us basti mein chaliye please...

Daya: That's good...

Dareya reached the same chawl...Shreya gets down..and she was again getting back the glimpses in her mind..the lady with Bengals the kite that hung in the wires..the small shops the temple...everything...

She felt heaviness in her head .Daya noticed her changed behavior... Due to sudden heaviness of head she was about to fall..when Daya held her..

Daya: Shreya...sambhalo khud ko..

Shreya: Haan...haan.

They gave the things to the poor kids and came back to the car..

Daya: Tum thik ho?

Shreya: Haan...

Daya offered her water and she takes it .He starts driving again

Daya: Ek baat puchhu?

Shreya: Puchho

Daya: Tum...mera matlab hai us chawl mein...us slum area mein jaake tumhe kya ho jaata hai... us din bhi aur aaj bhi tumne yahin aane ki zid ki aisa kyun?

Shreya: Kuchh nahi shayad kuchh dekh leti hun...kuchh aisa...ghar aa gaya..

Daya: Kya?

Shreya: Stop the car ghar aa gaya ...

Daya stopped the car and they moved to their own houses ...

IN THE EVENING

It was Sachvi's ring ceremony...everyone was there...and great arrangement were made .Sachvi were called on the stage...for the same

Sachin(whispering): No.. nahi Purvi

Purvi: Agar tum mujhse pyaar karte ho to karo warna koi baat nahi main ye samjhungi ki tum mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte

Sachin: Arey lekin

Purvi: Thik hai tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte

Sachin(joined hands): O.k baba o.k

He took her hand and took her to the stage

Sachin: Doston,aaj meri fiance...oops hone wali fiance ne mujhe ek challenge diya hai i hope ki main wo challenge pura kar paun...

He knelt down...and holded her hands

Sachin: Purvi, jabse maine tumhe dekha hai..maine ye jaana hai ki pyaar deewana hota hai,har khushi ya gham se begaana hota hai, I am sorry i am very bad at confessing...gaane ki lines churani padi...(everone laughs at it and Purvi smiled), Main shaayar to nahi magar aye haseen aage ki lines aati nahi..(Purvi smiled), Sorry..Purvi...kya tum meri zindagi mein aake usey pura karogi...Will you marry me?

Purvi(laughs): Yes...

Sachin got up and all clapped for them..he leaned and kissed on her cheeks .

Shreya: Wah ye sab karne ke liye insaan mein guts hone chaiye ?

Daya(listened all this and reacted): Kya matlab?

Shreya: Matlab ki is tarah sab ke saamne confess karne ke liye guts chahiye...yunhi koi nahi kar sakta

Daya: Tumhara matlab hai ye sab himmat bhara kaam hai? Aise jhukke chaar linein to koi bhi bol sakta hai

Shreya: Nahi...sab ke saamne chaar lines bolna alag baat hai...lekin jab aap kisi ko sacche dil se chaahte ho to aasan nahi hota sabke saamne confess karna..

Daya: Tum to aise bol rahi ho jane kitni baarpyaar kar chuki ho

Shreya: Pyaar to nahi kiya kisi se lekin samajhti zarur hun pyaar ko

Daya: Accha..?

Shreya noded her head..Here on other side Sachvi exchanged rings ..

ABHIRIKA SIDE

Abhijeet: Nahi Taarika ye ye sab mere se nahi hoga

Taarika: Please Abhijeet mere liye please

Abhijeet: Nahi Taarika ye sab mujhse to bilkul nahi hoga

Taarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet turned and was about to go when...

* * *

A**/N : i know it was a short update **

**So guys Tarika kya karne ke liye keh rahi hai Abhijeet se...socho socho...till then tc bye..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thanks for those who reviewed here is the next chapter... **

* * *

**As Abhijeet was about to go Taarika called him from behind **

_**Taarika: Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai **_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa Hai**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Abhijeet: Sabh Ko Nachaoon**_

_**Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**(and he hugged Tarika)**_

_**Sabh Ko Nachaoon Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**_

_**(Twisted her hand )**_

_**Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada Hoi,**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Hai,**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja O Soniyee...**_

_**Daya:Sar Pe Sajaa Ke Sehraa Baarat Le Ke Aaon**_

_**Dulhan Tujhe Bana Ke Doli Mein Le Ke Jaoon**_

_**Shreya : Bholi Samajh Ke Mujhpe Na Daal Aise Daane**_

_**Shaadi Nahin Karoongi Ja Maan Ja Deewane**_

_**Daya : Sun Albeli Meri Tanha Akeli Abh Kat Ti Nahin Ratiyaan**_

_**(took her hand from behind and twisted it)**_

_**Shreya: Jaa Re Harjayee Chal Chod Kalayee Sabh Dekhti Hain Sakhiyaan**_

_**(Pushed him back )**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa**_

_**Daya: Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja **_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Jaa O Maan Ja...**_

_**Purvi: Kehti Hain Meri Sakhiyaan Dil Mein Hai Chor Tere**_

_**Kyoon Haath Dho Ke Aise Peeche Pada Hai Mere**_

_**Sachin: Sakhiyoon Se Apni Keh Do Ke Beech Mein Na Aaye**_

_**Ban Jayein Meri Saali Jija Mujhe Banaayein**_

_**Purvi: Main Na Aaon Tere Sang Tere Ache Nahin Dhang**_

_**Na Aise Baat Badha**_

_**Sachin: Mujhe Karna Tu Tung Abh Band Kar Jung**_

_**Aa Ban Ke Dulhan Ghar Aa**_

_**Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Purvi: Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja Haan, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Tarika: Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Aaj Hai Sagaai Sun Ladki Ke Bhai**_

_**Zara Nach Ke Humko Dikhaa**_

_**Abhijeet: Sabh Ko Nachaoon Nach Nach Ke Dikhoon**_

_**Aa Mujh Ko Gale Se Lagaa**_

_**Tarika: Kudi Ki Tarhan Na Sharmaa**_

_**Abhijeet: Munde Se Zara Aankh Lada**_

_**Tarika : Hoi, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Abhijeet: Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Shreya: Hai, Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja**_

_**Daya: Tu Meri Gal Maan Ja, Hoi..**_

**They all enjoyed a lot in the engagement.**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Daya was arranging his bag . A bell rung on the door... Kusum opened...**

Kusum: Tum tum yahan kya kar rahi ho (It was Shreya on the door )

Shreya: Auntie ji darasal ye maa ne bheji hain mithaiyan

Kusum: Accha andar aao

Shreya: Ek glass pani milega ?

Kusum: Tum ruko main laati hun

Daya had came downstairs ...He saw Shreya and she got up...

Shreya: Daya ye Maa ne aapke liye bhi kuchh bhijwaya hai

She gave him a packet .It wasn't containing saw inside the packet...and understood

Shreya: Ye wo...

Daya: Thik hai

Kusum came from the kitchen

Kusum: Ye kya hai ?

Daya: Kuchh nahi maami wo Tarika ne kuchh bhijwaya hai mere liye ...

Shreya: Ab main chalti hun

She went away from there..

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

Sachin: Jaan jaan suno toh meri baat arey suno

Purvi: Mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni haan har hafte tour har hafte confrence... tang aa chuki hun main

Sachin: Arey lekin kaam hai toh jaana toh padega na

Purvi: Main bhi toh kaam karti hun...mujhe toh kabhi koi aisa kaam nahi aata... ye sab...mujhe toh kabhi kabhi shak hota hai nahi kisi aur lafki ke saath tum...

Sachin: Kya tumhe mujhpe shak hai ? Arey mujhe tumhari kasam aisa kuchh nahi hai Purvi...Kal hi maine kaha tha na ki mujhe saaton janam mein sirf tum hi chahiye

Purvi: Juth kuchh na kuchh toh zarur chhupa rahe ho tum mujhse... Ab tum mujhse tab hi milna jab tum...tumhare paas mere sawalon ke jawab hon...

Sachin: Arey lekin...

Purvi didn't listen to him and went from there

* * *

**HERE OUTSIDE DAYA'S HOUSE **

**Daya was waiting for someone in his car but as he saw someone at Shreya's doorstep he opened his car window .Shreya opened the door **

Shreya: Siddhart! Wow what a pleasant surprise(and she hugged him)please come in

Seeing this Daya came back to his room and immediately opened his window..here Shreya brougt Siddharth upstairs in her room

Siddharth: Tum batao tum kaisi ho ?

Shreya: Ekdam perfect !

Siddharth: Toh dubara se shuru karna hai woh sab ya nahi ?

Shreya: Dubara kya ? Main samjhi nahi

Siddharth: Arey baba modeling...

Shreya: Modeling ?... Na baba naa mujhse wo sab ab nahi hoga

Siddharth: Arey aise kaise nahi hoga U.S mein hota tha toh India me kya kharabi hai bhayi...and look at your figure it's still the perfect

Shreya: Do you really think main ab bhi kar paungi ?

Siddharth: Haan haan bilkul kar paogi , infact main chahta hun tum abhi se shuru kar do aisa karo tum aaj shaam mein, Oberoi mall ke saamne mujhe milo main wahi tumse discuss karta hun, infact we'll take some good clicks...accha ab main chalta hun

Shreya: Bye

Siddharth: Bye...

DOWNSTAIRS

Daya was again in his car waiting for the same person...She stepped inside the car

Daya: Kitni der se intezar kar raha tha

"Main kya kar sakti thi wo Siddharth aa gaya tha"

Daya: Tum us langoor ko jaldi bhijwa nahi sakti thi

Shreya: Bachpan ka dost hai aise kaise bhijwa deti

Daya: Jo bhi ho tum us langoor se door raho, mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai

Shreya: Kyun ?Jalan hoti hai

Daya: Nahi... aisi koi baat nahi hai

Shreya: Toh phir main us se milun ya kuchh bhi karu tumhe kya ?

Daya: Accha thik hai, mujhe behes nahi karni is baat pe ...Waise hum wahan wapas jaa rahe hain... aur please try to concentrate on your work please... jo tum wahan karne jaati ho wahi karna please

Shreya: Koshish karungi... main ye sab janbujhkar toh nahi karti na

Daya: Hum teesri baar wahan jaa rahe hain... is baar

Shreya: Pata lag jayega... trust me

Daya: Bharosa hai tabhi...

They looked at each other Daya looked into her eyes...which were expecting his faith on was looking at her but suddenly a truck appeared from the front they were about to meet an accident when Shreya saw it and she held the steering wheel in order to turn it

Shreya: Daya!... kya kar rahe they aap...dekh ke gaadi chalao

Daya: Sorry

They continued driving

* * *

**IN THE CHAWL **

**Both of them were again in the chawl and looking for someone...and they saw someone running after a 14 year boy .**

**Daya somehow ran after those people and saved that boy... but instantly something caught his eyes he was looking for but as soon as he could make out that person disappeared **

Shreya: Kar li samaj seva ...

Daya: Agar us bacche ko nahi bachata to woh log usey maar daalte...

Shreya: Haan lekin humara kaam toh adhura reh gaya na... sab aapki wajah se

Daya: Accha do din se tum tumhari wajah se hum apna kaam nahi kar paa rahe aaj agar kisi ki jaan bachane mein wo kaam adhura reh gaya toh kaunsi badi baat ho gayi

Shreya: Humara paas samay kam hai... aur..

Daya : Thik hai thik hai agli baar se aisa nahi hoga shyaam hone aayi hai tumhe Oberoi mall nahi jaana kya ?

Shreya: Tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe oberoi mall jana hai ?

Daya: Wo maine... maine tum dono ki baaten sun li thi

Shreya : Accha toh tum mujhpar nazar rakhte ho

Daya: Rakhni padti hai... tumhara kya bharosa

Shreya: How mean ! Dekho tum mujhpe spy karna band karo haan

Daya: Nahi karunga... ab tum yahan se niklo...

As she was about to go

Daya: Suno... us langoor se door rehna

Shreya: Hello usey langoor kehne ka aapko koi hak nahi hai

Daya: Accha baba jao aur mera dimag khana band karo do whatever you want ...

Shreya went from there

* * *

**OUTSIDE Oberoi Mall**

**Shreya had came to meet Siddharth . Both of them had some they were unaware that someone was looking at them from a far distance...**

Shreya: Offo ! Sid yaha modeling I mean ajeeb sa nahi hai kya

Sid: Nahi yar o.k now be ready for some nice clicks... o.k take your position... Nice ya... Smile ...

_**Jalwa Jalwa...**_

_**YO Jalwa **_

_**(She gave some poses)**_

_**Jismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Kismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Shohrat bhi de ye Jalwa **_

_**Maksad bhi de ye Jalwa **_

_**(They moved on the escalators..and she gave some modeling poses )**_

_**Dilkash lage ye Jalwa **_

_**Kehkash lage ye Jalwa **_

_**Nasha hi Nasha ye Jalwa **_

_**Maza hi maza **_

_**Nasha hi Nasha ye Jalwa **_

**Both of them met daily and she practised modeling **

**ONE DAY **

**At the photo shoot**

**She was giving some poses... and as usual Siddharth was taking the clicks... and the same person was keeping an eye at her **

_**Aag si rawaniyan **_

_**Leti hain Angdaiyan **_

_**Ye jala de is dilon mein chingariyan **_

_**Jalwa Ye Jalwa **_

_**Fashion ka hai ye Jalwa **_

**_(Sid and Shreya were moving from one place to another unaware of the fact that someone is following them... and suddenly Shreya was at the target of a person and she didn't knew she was about to die...that someone for sure was to hit her the bullet...She was busy in her modeling work )_**

**_Hai ada ka nazrana _**

**_Har zuban ko afsana _**

**_Har kisi pe chhaa jana _**

**_Haan ye jalwa haan ye jalwa _**

**_(As the person was about to shoot her...the same peroson who was keeping an eye on her came running to her and pinned her to the wall .Her heartbeats became faster ...and the man seeing this went away she was lost in his eyes )_**

"Oho darling yahan ho maine tumhe kahan kahan nahi dhundha..." said that person and holded her waist and took her aside

Shreya(murmering): Ye sab kya hai Daya "

Daya: Oho darling chalo bahot ho gayi modeling tumhari naraz to mat hona jaan

Daya(murmered to her ): Chup chaap ye natak karti raho warna jaan se jaogi

Daya: Chalen Darling

Shreya: Chalo

IN THE CAR

Shreya: Kya tha ye sab

Daya : Agar main nahi aata toh jaan chali jaati tumhari wo kuchh aadmi tumhara pichha kar rahe they tumhe maarne wale they

Shreya: Thanks,lekin tumhe kaise pata tha ki Sid mujhe kahan leke aaya hai

Daya: wo main

Shreya: Accha toh tum mujhpe nazar rakhe huye they

Daya: Nahi wo... aisi koi baat nahi hai mujhe pata chala ki tumhari jaan khatre mein hai isliye tumhari safety ke liye

Shreya: Bahana accha hai

Daya: Bahana nahi hai aur main ispe tumse behes bhi nahi karna chaahta...waise ye log tumhate pichey kyun pade hain ? Kahin inhe...

Shreya: Nahi us din bhi ye log mere hi pichhey they pata nahi inhe pata hai ya nahi ki main...

Daya: Thik hai agli baar se dhyan rakhna aur haan Sid ke sath aur kitna time lagega ?

Shreya: Mujhe kya pata modeling kar rahi hun wo bhi pehli baar kya pata Phir bhi Sid se kahungi

* * *

A/N : Confused ? But jald hi confusion aur badhega ooops...ya badhega till than wait and hope you enjoyed review zarur karna o.k bye tc

"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is your next part...hope you love it **

* * *

**AFTER SOME DAYS **

**It was the day when SachVi were to get married .In the hall it was the time for Varmala ...Sachin's friend picked him up when Purvi was about to put the Varmala around Sachin's neck...Shreya Abhijeet and Tarika also picked up Purvi and after lot of fun they finally put the Varmala to each other...**

**Siddharth entered to wish both of them **

Siddharth: Congratulations both of you enjoy your married life

Sachin: Kamaal karte ho yar Sid bhala married life bhi koi enjoy karta hai ?

Purvi(hits slowly on his shoulder ): Accha!

Sachin: Dekha Shadi hui nahi aur ye haal hai... aage jaake pata nahi kya hoga

Shreya: Sid!... Accha hua tum aa gaye ..

Sid: My god Shreya you are looking fab today...

Shreya: Thanks... waise tum itne bure nahi lag rahe

Someone was listening to all this nonsense...from a distance

Sid: Well I have got a good news for you

Shreya: Really?... Kya?...

He said something in Shreya's ears

Shreya: My god really... ye sab main tumhari wajah se kar paa rahi hun ... you really are a sweetheart

Sid: My pleasure baby...

He got a phone call ...

Sid: Excuse me dear...(he went from there )

Daya came near her

Daya: Badi has has ke baat ho rahi thi...Kya baat hai ?

Shreya: Aap ko isse kya ?

Daya: Sach me is se mujhe toh kuchh nahi hona chahiye waise ...kaam ki baat karo behes nahi... kaam hua ?

Shreya: Haan...wahi bata raha tha Sid mujhe... Shaunak Malhotra ko mera portfolio bahot pasand aaya kal bulaya hai usne mujhe as a model...

Daya: Samajh gaya... kab jaaogi ?

Shreya: Kal subah Hotel Taj mein

Daya: Good... usey apne confidence mein lene ki koshish karna ...

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE IN THEIR ROOM **

**They had spent their night making love ...When Purvi got up her hands were searching for Sachin but he was nowhere **

Purvi: Ye itni subah subah Sachin kahan chala gaya...

She got up and dressed herself and searched for Sachin in the whole house ...

After sometime Sachin came to home and knocked the door .Purvi open it

Sachin: Jaan tum uth gayi

He was about to hug Purvi ...But Purvi jerked him

Purvi: Kahan chale gaye they bina bataye subah subah... sharam aati hai Shadi ki pehli subah tum yun bina bataye gayab ho gaye ...tumhe pata hai kitni fikar ho uthi thi mujhe tumhari

Sachin: Jaan...jaan relax...itna gussaa mat karo

Purvi: Shut up ...Pehle mujhe ye batao gaye kahan they tum

Sachin: Wo mujhe kuchh urgent kaam aa gaya tha

Purvi:Puchh sakti hun Shadi ki pehli subah konsa urgent kaam aa gaya tha tumhe haan

Sachin: Woh woh...main...

Purvi: Mujhe samajh nahi aata ki ye kaunsa kaam hai jo tum mujhse share nahi kar sakte...

Sachin: Jaan...tum gussa mat karo dekho aaj main puri tarah se tumhara hun... ye movie...movie..dekhne chalte hain haina

Purvi: Do the hell with your movies...Dekho tum mujhse baat mat karo ... ab tum mujhse tab baat karna jab tum apna kaam mujhse share kar sako

And she went from there in anger stamping her feet

Sachin(in mind): Kaash Purvi...Kaash Purvi..main tumse apna kaam share kar sakta

* * *

**HERE ON THE OTHER SIDE**

**Shreya had came to meet Shaunak..**

Shaunak: I hope ki tumhe "Vansche" ka new face introduce karke main koi galati nahi karunga

Shreya: Ofcourse not sir i won't be dissapointing you

Shaunak: Well mujhe sab log Shaunak bulate hain no Sir o.k

Shreya: Ofcourse Shaunak !...

**Many days had passed and Shreya had started working as a model...as a new face for Vansche..**

She was walking on the ramp

_**Jalwa ... Jalwa ...Jalwa **_

_**Jismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

_**Kismo ka hai ye Jalwa **_

**_Shohrat bhi de ye Jalwa_**

**_Maksad bhi de ye Jalwa _**

**_Dilkash lage ye Jalwa _**

**_Kehkash lage ye Jalwa _**

**_Nasha hi Nasha ye jalwa _**

**_Maza hi maza _**

**_Nasha hi Nasha_**

**_(While walking she saw Daya in the audience...)_**

**_Aag si rawaniya_**

**_Leti hai andaiyan _**

**_Ye jalade is dilon mein chingariyan _**

**_Jalwa..ye jalwa _**

**_Fashion ka hai ye jalwa_**

**She came to dressing room ...**

Sid was already there

Sid: Oh fabulous fabulous work Shreya ... your work was awesome

Shreya: Really thank you Sid thank you so much

Daya came to the dressing

Shreya saw him

Shreya: Sid if you can excuse us please

Sid: Ya sure

Sid went from there and Daya came near Shreya

Shreya: Main jaanti hun ki tum puchhne aaye ho lekin... main koshish kar rahi hun na

Daya: Teen hafte ho gaye hain Shreya... Kya kar rahi ho tum?... Kab tak..kab tak intezar karenge hum tum jaanti ho humare paas zyada waqt nahi hai... modeling nahi karne aayi ho tum...

Shreya: Jaanti hun...lekin main kya karun ? Tumhe jitna lagta hai utna aasan nahi hai Shaunak ko jab tak mujhpe pura bharosa nahi hoga hosh me toh kya woh mujhe nashe mein bhi kuchh nahi batayega...Aur tum jaante ho ki Shaunak hi hume kuchh bata sakta hai

Daya: Arey Shaunak tumhe kuchh nahi batata toh tum in models se discuss karo kuchh toh pata hoga inhe... Wo jo showstopper hai kya naam hai uska Ratri...us se baat karo...

Shreya: Thik hai main us se baat karne ki koshish karungi

* * *

**AFTER 2 DAYS **

**Dareya had decided to meet at a park **

Daya: Kuchh pata chala ?

Shreya: Haan...ye sab kya ho raha hai ye to nahi pata chala lekin haan... kuchh aur pata chala hai Vansche ki ek former showstopper thi"Niya" model acchi thi lekin drugs ki aur baki sab buri aadton ki lat lagi thi usey... ek din bahot buri haalat mein ek sadak pe mili pagalon wali haalat mein... uska ilaaj chal raha tha phir kahan gayab ho gayi kuchh pata nahi ... News mein bhi kaafi aaya tha ki wo Shaunak ke bahot kareeb thi ho sakta hai wo hume kuchh bata sake

Daya: Kahan milegi ye Niya?

"Woh main pehle se hi pata kar chuka hun sir"

Someone answered from behind

Daya: Accha hua Sachin tum aa gaye ...Waise kya keh rahe they tum

Sachin: Sir ye Niya wo usi chawl mein...

Daya: Phir wahi chawl ye sab kuchh ghum phir kar usi chawl pe kyun aa jaa jata hai ?

Sachin: Pata nahi aur kitne raaz dafna hain wahan, khair hume wahan jaake dekhna padega,Niya ko dhundhna padega, Kyunki baat ab sirf Mumbai sheher ki nahi pure desh ki hai

Daya: Toh chalo phir der kis baat ki hai ?

He moved on while Sachin was standing thinking something

Shreya kept her hand on his shoulder

Shreya: Kya soch rahe hain Sachin ji ?

Sachin: Kuch nahi di woh...darasal is sab mein bar bar Purvi se jhoot bolna pad raha hai... mujhe accha nahi lag raha

Shreya: Main samajh sakti hun Sachin ji lekin humara kaam hi kuchh aisa hai, Accha main usey samjhaungi ki woh aap par bharosa rakhe

Sachin: Baat bharose ki nahi hai Di, bharosa toh hai usey mujhpe bas shayad mere pyaar ki wajah se jo fikar hai us wajah se wo chinta karti hai meri

Shreya: Sab thik ho jayega

Daya(from the car): Arey tum logon ko nahi chalna kya?

* * *

**HERE AT THE CHAWL**

**They were looking for Niya ...and after lot of search they Saw Niya outside a house ...Shreya came to her **

Shreya: Aap Super model Niya ho ?

Niya: Jee nahi aapko koi galat fehmi hui hai

and she immediately rushed to the house and was about to close it when Daya stopped it and forcefully oppened it

Daya: Dekhiye dariye nahi hum aapki madat karna chaahte hain

Niya: Humne kaha na hum koi Niya viya nahi hai humara naam Hina hai aap jaiye yahan se

She was about to close the door but Daya again forcefully stopped her

Niya started shouting

Niya: Khaalaa, Aapi...Khaala Aapi..Khaala..

two women came in the room running

"Hina, kya hua meri bacchi"

Niya: Dekhiye na Khaala ye log zabardasti andar ghus aaye hain

Daya : Dekhiye hume Niya se kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

Seeing Niya's frightened face Khaala immediately hugged and grabbed her

Khaala: Dekhiye aap log chale jaiye yahan se, humari baat maaniye,Hina bahot dari hui hai...aapko khuda ka waasta

Daya: Dekhiye aap hume inse milne deejiye...humara inse baat karna bahot zaruri hai inki ek madat se hum karodon logo ki jaan bacha sakte hain

Shreya(holded Niya's hand): Dekho Niya...ek baar ek baar humari madat kar do, please phir tumhe koi kabhi nahi satayega...tumhari ek madat se hum karodon logon ki jaan bacha sakte hain, Please Niya please..

Niya could see Shreya's trustworthy eyes..and she agreed to help them

Niya:Thik hai,puchhiye kya puchhna chaahte hain aap ?

Khaala: Aap log aaram se baithiye main paani laati hun aapke liye

Shreya: Niya,tum is haalat mein?

Niya: Shau..Shaunak ki wajah se hun main is haalat mein,kuch uski wajah se aur kuchhh apni galatiyon se...

Shreya: Tum Shaunak ke itne karib thi...matlab...

Niya: Usne contract khatam hote hi extend karne ki jagah meri jagah kisi aur nayi model ko showstopper bana diya...buri aadten,nashe ki lat, aur depression ki wajah se main is halat mein pahonch gayi

Shreya: Par tumhari jagah kisi aur ko showstopper banane ka kya matlab hai ?

Niya: Vaasna ek aisa nasha hai joh har nashe ke aage hai...bas main wahi nahi de paayi jo us Nalini ne diya,ye Fashion industry aisi hi hai,ek jaati hai dusri aati hai ab dekho Nalini ki jagah Ratri hai, kal ko Ratri ki jagah koi aur hogi

Shreya: Jo kuchh tumhare saath hua sunke dukh hua

Niya: Afsos karne ka koi fayda nahi joh hona tha ho chuka

Shreya: Dekho Niya tum Shaunak ke bahot kareeb thi na,toh aisi koi baat jo tumhare alawa wo kisi se na share karta ho,kuchh toh hoga hi naa

Niya: Nahi aisi koi baat nahi

Shreya: Kuchh toh pata hoga tumhe Niya... usne na batayi lekin tumhe pata chal gayi ho aisi koi baat yaad karo

Niya: Bhool kaise sakti hun... Shaunak toh naam ke liye fashion designer hai... uska asli dhandha ladkiyon ki khareed fareb hai... India se bahot jagah usne ladkiyon ko zabardasti becha hai...

Shreya: Kya tumne usey kabhi kisi aise insaan se baat karte suna hai jis pe tumhe shak ho..

Niya: Shaunak ko kabhi kabhi Panther se baat karte suna hai

Shreya: Panther?... Kaun hai ye Panther ?

Niya: Zyada kuchh toh nahi jaanti hun main bas yahi naam suna hai Shaunak ke muh se

Shreya: Thanks Niya tum nahi jaanti tumne humari kitni badi madat ki hai...accha ab hum chalte hain

Niya: Khuda haafiz !

Shreya smiled and she was about to go when she accidently collided with Khaala

Khaala: Sambhalke ...

Shreya was about to go

Khaalaa: Suniye !

Shreya: Jee...

Khaalaa saw something...but didn't say anything and smiled

Shreya: Kya hua?

Khaalaa: Kuchh nahi... achanak hume apni bhaanji Hina ki yaad aa gayi... Dango mein wo apne ammi abbu ke saath allah ko pyari ho gayi... Niya hume sadak par bahot buri haalat mein mili thi,ab isey hi humne Hina samajh liya hai ... isliye bulate bhi isey Hina hi hain...

Daya: Jee ye toh bahot acchi baat hai... der ho rahi hai ab hum nikalte hain...

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**AT JUHOO BEACH**

Shreya: Ye Panther kaun hoga ye Panther. .

Daya: Sachin gaya hai Shaunak ki call details nikalwane ke liye pata chal hi jaega ki aakhir ye Panther kis jungle ka prani hai

Sachin came to them..

Sachin: Sir is Shaunak ki call list ki puri detail leke aaya hun sir ... Sir Panther ka toh pata nahi lekin ye number hai sir is number pe ek mahine ke andar andar kam se kam 20 call ki gai hai sir aur koi bhi 15 minute se kam ki nahi hai sir ye log kuchh bada soch rahe hain sir

Daya: Ye number kahan ka hai kiska hai ye pata kiya tumne ?

Sachin: Haan Sir ye number Bangkok ka hai ... pata kiya toh kisi Siam naam ke aadmi ke naam se registered hai par pata chala hai ki Siam ki pichle saal hi accident mein maut ho gayi thi lekin ab hhi ye number use mein hai sir... aur pichle 6 mahine se use mein hai

Daya: Isey koi aur nahi Panther use kar raha hai Sachin, ab toh Banglore jaake hi milna hoga is tenduye se

Sachin: Lekin jayega kaun sir ?

Daya: Tum jaoge aur kaun jayega?

Sachin: Nahi sir main nahi sir please aap aur Shreya di chale jaiye main nahi...

Shreya: Tum kyun nahi

Sachin: Kyunki di Purvi ko already mujhpe shak ho gaya hai, main ab aur jhoot bolke bahane karke us se bol nahi sakta... usey shak hoga aur humara kaam aur rukega isliye sabse accha ye hai ki aap dono chale jaiye...please sir.. meri zaruat hui toh main honeymoon ya ghumne ka bahana karke Purvi ko wahan leke aa jaunga. .tab tak ussy mana lunga sir main

Daya: Thik hai hum dono is tenduye ko lekar aate hain India...tumhari zarurat padi toh bula lenge tumhe

Sachin: Sure sir ...

* * *

**A/N: Kyun?Laga na current zor se... abhi toh aur bhi kuchh baaki hai ...stay tuned and sorry guys thoda time lagega meri stories ko **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thank you to all who reviewed**

* * *

**Next Day **

**Dareya left for Bangkok ...**

**IN the flight**

**Air hostess came to them ...when Daya was sleeping **

Air hostess:Mr and Mrs Khurana ...Do you need anything

Daya: Nahi ...hume zaruat hogi to hum puchh lenge

Airhostess: Sure sir?

Daya: Yes

When she left

Shreya: Daya aap snore kar rahe they

Daya: Don't try to be my wife

Shreya gave him a look...

They Reached Bangkok

In the hotel room

They joined the gun parts which they had dismantled

Shreya: Do ghante so jaate hain tum bed pe so jao main couch pe so jaungi

Daya: Maine kaha na don't try to be my wife tum mujhe nahi bataogi ki mujhe kya karna hai ...Aur waise bhi hum sone nahi kaam karne aaye hain

Shreya: Main toh isliye keh rahi thi kyunki

Daya: Please Bhagwan ke liye kuch mat kaho i need peace

Shreya:Tumhari problem kya hai Senior hai iska matlab ye nahi ki kuchh bhi kahenge

Daya : Dekho Shreya please ladna band karke kaam pe concentrate karen ? Please

Shreya: Shuruat tumne ki...

Daya(looking at his cell phone): Panther ki information mili hai usey pakadna hai...lets move

They left from the room and were moving on the streets when they saw a suspect and they were sure he was Panther... Here Panther also got the information that his information was with Indian police

Daya came to him and collided with him knowingly

Daya: I am i am sorry I was searching for a person

Panther: Hindustani lagte hain aap kise dhoondh rahe hain aap ?

Daya: Mujhe ustaad se milna hai ye address bataya gaya hai mujhe

Panther:Aapko kisne bheja hai ?

Daya: Mujhe Falcom ne bheja hai

Panther : Aap aaiye mere saath

Daya: Main nahi wo jayengi aapke saath (pointing to Shreya)...Jo kaam hai wo karengi

As Panther saw Shreya he started running as he now understood that they were cops he was already informed about and the photo he was sent was of Shreya...

He ran and Dareya chased him but during the chase Daya fell from a height and got hurt while Shreya continued the chase and after a small fight with Panther she was successful in catching him after sometime Daya also got up and he came to the place and he was shocked seeing Shreya like that

She was beating panther in a inhuman stopped her

Daya: Shant shant shant lady bheem mar jayega wo bichara

Shreya: Bichara nahi hai humare desh ka dushman hai

He held her tightly

Daya: Lady bheem hume us se information chaiye...isey bihoshi ka injection do India le jaakar hi ab puchhenge isey

Shreya gave him the injection...She saw the that Daya's head was bleading

Shreya: Arey aapke sar se to bohot khoon aa raha hai laiye main first aid kar deti hun

She got the first aid box

Daya:Tum rehne do main kar lunga

Shreya: Lao main kar deti hun

Daya: Shreya...Don't

Shreya: I am not trying to be your wife...ab aap first aid karwa rahe hain ya main zabardasti karun

Daya had no words to speak...Shreya started healing her...Daya was lost in her eyes and she was healing him

_**Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai **_

_**Kya ye wo makaam mera hai **_

_**Yaa chain se bas ruk jaun **_

_**Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai **_

_**Jasbaat naye se mile hain **_

_**Jaane kya asar ye hua hai **_

_**Ik aasmi per mujhko **_

_**Jo kubool kisine kiya hai **_

_**(While doing so her hairs were on her face...Daya lifted them and placed on the back of her ears )**_

_**Kisi shayar ki ghazal **_

_**Jo de ruh ko sukoon ke pal **_

_**Koi mujhko yun mila hai **_

_**Jaise Banjaare ko ghar **_

_**Naye mausam ki seher **_

_**(Accidently her feet slipped and she was over Daya)**_

_**Ya sard mein dopahar **_

_**Koi mujhko yun mila hai jaise banjaare ko ghar**_

**Daya came out of the trance **

Daya:Shreya hato...

Shreya( Back to reality ):Haan

She got up .They reached back to India and they were asking Panther questions in a room

Daya: Tum aasani se bataoge ya phir...

Panther: Arey please aap aap zara door rahiye mujhse...please stay away...

Daya: Plan kya hai tumhara

Panther: Aap log pehle ye gun hataiye baat baat pe maarne lagte hain...dekhiye is sab se humara koi tallukh nahi hai humara kaam hai inhe guns aur zaruat ka saman supply karna hum sirf business karte hain...hum nahi jaante inka plan kya hai...

Sachin: Ye log jab baat karte they tab tumne kuchh nahi suna?

Panther: nahi inke plan ke baare mein mujhe kuchh nahi pata

Shreya: Kabhi na kabhi kuchh toh suna hoga

Panther: Haan unke muh se bas ek bar JK 31 suna hai

Sachin: JK 31 ?Ye AK 47 to suna hai ye JK 31 kya hai

Shreya: JK...JK...yani Jammu Kashmir

Daya: Matlab inka Jammu Kashmir mein kuchh karne ka plan hai

Shreya: Lekin kya aur kab

Sachin: 31 ...yani 31 taareekh ko ye log kuchh karna chaahte they kuchh bada

Shreya: Iska matlab hume 31 se pehle pehle Kashmir pahonchna hoga

Sachin :haan...aur aaj 30 tarikh hai bas aaj ka samay hai kisi bhi tarah nikalna hoga Kashmir

Daya: Hum dono toh nikal jayenge par tum Purvi ko kaise laoge ?

Sachin: Surprise honeymoon

Daya: Honeymoon?

Sachin: Aur koi bahana hai bhi nahi ...

Shreya: Thik hai aaj hi nikalte hain shaam me

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

Daya came to Shreya's house

Taarika: Tum tours and travels khol lo yar waise bhi tum humari Shreya ko Kashmir ghuma rahe ho baki sab ko bhi ghuma loge

Daya: Aisi koi baat nahi hai mujhe wahan kuchh kaam hai aur phir Shreya ko bhi ghumna tha toh

Abhijeet: Accha toh Shreya ko ghumna tha suna Taarika Shreya ko ghumna tha

Taarika was busy searching something in the drawer

Daya: Kya dhoondh rahi ho?

Taarika: Mere kuchh important papers hain mil nahi rahe hain

Abhijeet: Ho sakta hai tumne store mein rakhe hon

Taarika: Haan ho sakta hai ...main dekhti hun

Abhijeet: Mujhe batao main dhundhta hun

Taarika: Tum rehne do tumhe kuchh nahi milta apna purse tak to dhoondh nahi paate tum

Daya: Tum mujhe bata do kaunse papers hain main dhoondhta hun tum jaake call le lo important hoga

Taarika: Ek blue file hai jispe likha hai Sanra associates

Daya: Thik hai

Daya went to the store and searched for the file but his eye fell on something else it was not yhe file that Taarika said but something else...that shocked him

Daya: Ye Shreya...

* * *

HERE ON OTHER SIDE

Purvi:Honeymoon aaj ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Pehle se nahi bata sakte they ?...Pehle se batate to main packing kar leti ab end monent pe packing karun ?

Sachin: Surprise dena tha na baby

Purvi(immitating him): Surprise dena tha na baby...tumhare is surprise ke chakkar mein jo mujhe problem hui uska kya? Pehle se maalum hota to kitni taiyyari kar leti ab...

Sachin(murmured): Mujhe bhi konsa pehle se maalum tha ...mujhe bhi to ab pata chala hai

Purvi: Kya kya kya kya... tumne kuchh kaha abhi ...haan...zarur kashmir me meeting hogi tumhari honeymoon toh ek bahana hai bas

Sachin: Aisi baat nahi hai

Purvi: Shut up ab akele jana honeymoon ...hunh!

Sachin: Arey Par ..

She left him

Sachin(shouting): Thik hai ab main akele hi jaunga kashmir..

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**All of them had reached Kashmir .They had gone in a park in disguise where Shreya was dressed in Kashmiri dress and all other girls were sitting surrounding her ...another girl also sat beside her she was also dressed in Pink Kashmiri dress but her face was covered with scarf of same colour only her eyes could be seen**

_**Shreya:bumbro bumbro, shyam rang bumbro **_

**_Girl:Bumbro Bumbro shyam rang bumbro _**

_**aaye ho kis bagiya se, ho ho tum**_

_**Shreya: Aaye ho kis bagiya se ho ho tum **_

_**(Daya and Sachin were present there )**_

_**Both: bhanwre o shyam bhanwre, khushiyon ko saath laaye**_  
_**mehndi ki raat mein tum, leke saugat aaye**_

_**Daya:ho, kaajal ka rang laaye, nazrein utaarne ko**_  
_**baaghon se phul laaye, raste sanwaarne ko**_

_**Girl: Ho kajal ka rang laaye nazren utaarne ko**_

_** baaghon se phool laaye raste sawarne ko **_

_**Shreya:aao mehndi ki chhaon mein geet sunaye bumbro**_  
_**jhume nache saaz gaaye, jashn manaye bumbro**_  
_**bumbro bumbro, shyam rang bumbro **_  
_**aaye ho kis bagiya se, oh oh tum**_

_**(Suddenly the girl's bracelet fell and Sachin picked it and saw it the bracelet was known to him ...so he went to her and extended her hand and made her wear it)**_

_**Shreya:chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
_**jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi **_

_**Mehndi ki raat aayi **_

_**Daya: chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
_**jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi**_

_**(The girl went to dance again )**_

_**Girl:rukh pe saheliyo ke, khwabon ki roshni hai**_  
_**sabne duaaye maangi, rab ne kabul ki hai**_

_**Shreya: yeh haathon mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki daali, bumbro**_  
_**chaand sitaare rehkar **_

_**Sachin:oh chanda ki paalki mein dil ki muraad layi**_  
_**jannat ka nur leke mehndi ki raat aayi**_  
_**Both girls:rukh pe saheliyo ke, khwabon ki roshni hai**_  
_**sabne duaaye maangi, rab ne kabul ki hai**_  
_**Girl: yeh haatho mein mehndi hai ya shaam ki laali, bumbro**_  
_**chaand sitaare rehkar aaye raat ki daali, bumbro**_

_**Sachin holded her hand and brought her to a side **_

_**haan bumbro bumbro shyam rang bumbro **_  
_**aaye ho kis bagiya se, oh oh tum aaye ho kis bagiya se**_  
_**bumbro bumbro, oh oh tum aaye ho kis bagiya se**_  
_**bumbro bumbro, oh oh**_

_**(He removed her scarf )**_

_**bumbro bumbro aaye ho kis bagiya se oh oh tum**_  
_**bumbro bumbro...**_

Sachin : Tum?...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed...I know this one is short **

** Guest- The special police /cops who are specially trained and are undercover cops are not allowed to even tell to their family people that they are secret cops or undercover cops...it is under the rules and laws and even their duty as undercover is also shown a undercover cop so he cannot tell Purvi the truth according to his duty**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin removed the scarf from her face **

Sachin: Tum?

"Haan Main "..She was 's classmate in college

Sachin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?

Shonali: Tumhara peechha

Sachin: Kya ?

Shonali: Inspector Shonali Mukherji

Sachin: Hey bhagwan ..Sir ye

Shonali: I am a technical expert ...

Sachin: Sir I am leaving main iske saath kaam nahi karunga ...abhi plan banayenge to ho sakta hai ain waqt pe change ho jaye...Sir main iske saath kaam nahi karunga

Suddenly a person came there

"Iske saath naa sahi mere sath to kar sakte ho"

Sachin: Kavin

Kavin: Inspector Kavin... main aur Shonali is kaam mein tum logon ka saath denge

Sachin: Wo jo bhi ho main Shonali ke saath to bilkul kaam nahi karunga sir bas

Daya:Sachin zid mat karo kaam to in dono ke saath karna hi hoga tumhe we need technical as well as a well known officer in our team

Sachin : Thik hai Sir

Daya got a call from HQ ...they gave him some information...

Sachin: Kiska call tha Sir

Daya:Tum log Pehelgham jaa rahe ho main msg tumhe forward karta hun wahan se tumhe us aadmi ko pakad ke laana hoga...and ...

Sachin: Don't worry sir i'll keep it to myself

SACHVI left for Pehelgham

* * *

**Dareya on the same time were in Gulmarg...on the track of ropeway...Shreya was feeling cold **

Shreya: Bahot thand hai

Daya : Pahadon par aake is tarah ke kapde pehenne ke liye kisne kaha hai tumhe

Shreya: Mujhe andaza nahi tha ...ki itni thand hogi

Daya removed his jacket and gave it to her

Shreya: Nahi it's o.k

Daya: How is that o.k ?... Pehen lo zid mat karo bimar wimar pad jaogi to jis kaam se hum yahan aaye hain vo ho nahi paayega

Shreya took the jacket from him...Suddenly her eyes fell on a man

Shreya: Wo raha

Daya: Wo toh ropeway main baith raha hai

Shreya: Hume bhi uske pichhe jana padega

Both of them sat in the ropeway and were following that man...when they reach at the top...they don't find the person they were looking for

Daya: Itni jaldi kahan pahonch gaya wo aadmi

Shreya: Main dekbti hun...

**Both wanted to search for the person but snow filled into their shoes and it was really difficult for them to walk...but they still didn't find the person...Suddenly Shreya's feet slipped and Daya held him but they rolled again and were thrown into the heap of snow downside in the valley...**

**EYELOCK**

**_Khamoshiyan aawaz hain _**

**_Tum sunne to aao kabhi _**

**_Chhoo kar tumhe khil jayengi _**

**_Ghar inko bulao kabhi _**

**_Bekarar hain baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan _**

**Both get out of the trance .Daya got up **

Shreya: Ye hum kahan aa gaye

Daya: Beach pe

Shreya: Tum kabhi seedhe muh baat nahi kar sakte kya ?

Daya: Khaai me aa gire hain ab karo rock climbing...

Shreya: Chalo aur kya...koi aur option bhi to nahi hai

Daya: Ek kaam karta hun phone karke Sachin ko koi madat bhijwane ke liye kehta hun

Shreya: Phone karke ?...oh haan yahan to signal ka range hi range hai...

Daya(checking his pants ): Range ka toh lata nahi...par mera phone definitely nahi mil raha...O god...ye gir gaya

Shreya started laughing and Daya was looking at her smiling...

Shreya: Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho chalen ?

Daya : Chalo

Shreya(checking her pants): Mera phine sahi salamat hai par...

Daya: Par kya call karo...

Shreya: Par no network

Daya: Govt ki company... damn

They started walking and somehow reached at the top again...but by that time it was already night and the ropeway had stopped

Shreya: Ropeway toh band ho gaya

Daya: Aur aadhi raat me yahan koi hoga bhi nahi

Shreya: Ab kya karenge ?

Daya: Rukenge yahin aur kya

Shreya: Raat bhar

Daya: Aur koi raasta nazar aata hai tumhe ?

Shreya: Nahi

Daya: Toh bas shanti se baitho yahin...aur Prarthana karo ki is thand mein hum kal subah tak zinda bach jayen

They waited for sometime Daya saw that Shreya was shivering due to the cold whether...

Daya: Shreya chaaho toh hum shelter mein jaa sakte hain

Shreya: Maine dekha par wahan taala laga hai

Daya: Main todne ki koshish karta hun...

He went and took a Very big stone and came in front and started breaking the lock...finally it was open ...

Daya: Andar chalte hain

Dareya went inside... 2 days passed but the heavy storm and wind didn't stopped they were really dying out of hunger and thirst ...and the cold wind was making them almost to die..Daya saw that Shreya was not in a good condition if it snowed further she wouldn't be surviving

Daya(in mind):He bhagwan! is baraf aur mausam ko thik kar do aaj tak naa maine aapse kuchh kabhi maanga hai naa maangunga bas kisi bhi tarah ye toofan rok do...ye toofan rok do...

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**The wind stopped and a bright sun had appeared... after sometime the ropeway also started and they came down ..A person who was the care taker saw it **

Man: Arey aap dono toh upar gaye hi nahi matlab shayad aapko jaate nahi dekha maine ...

Daya: Nahi wo hum upar phas gaye they

Man: Oho darasal ye ropeway 2 din ke liye band kiya gaya tha toofan ki wajah se ...aap thik toh hain na?

Daya: Jee jee haan

Daya took Shreya along with him

Daya: Shreya,tum thik toh ho na ?

Shreya nodded her head but he understood that she wasn't

Daya: Tum kuchh khaogi ?...

Shreya: Haan

Daya looked here and there but saw nobody except a small hawker cooking maggie and corn .He brought it for both of them

Shreya: Thanks

Daya: Arey isme thanks ki kya baat hai ?

Shreya: Iske liye nahi...upar shayad tumne jo mujhe himmat di usi ki wajah se main zinda hun

Daya: Koi baat nahi accha...ab hume chalna chahiye waise bhi humare do keemti din yun hi beet gaye hain...Sachin ko inform kar deta hun main

He called Sachin and told him the situation .Sachin was quite worried but he ordered him to continue

* * *

**HERE IN PEHELGHAM**

**Sachin was in his cottage with Shonali and Kavin ,some investigation part was being suddenly someone knocked the door .Sachin opened it ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So get ready to get shocks in this chappy **

* * *

**Sachin opened the door and was shocked to see the person...**

Sachin: Tum ...tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?

She entered

" Kar lo kar lo araam se kaam kar lo main yahin pe hun "

Sachin: Purvi par tumhe ye jagah kisne aur kaise batai ?

Purvi:Mr Sachin Tiwari... wo kya hai na jitni bholi aur maasum aap apni biwi ko samajhte hain na utni wo hai nahi...

She was about to enter further but Sachin held her hand

Sachin: Arey yar tum...Purvi yar bahar chalo na bahar baat karte hain

Purvi: The famous terrorist David jiska na koi asli naam jaanta hai naahi uski shakal aaj tak kisi ne dekhi hai usko kaise pakadna hai yahi plan bana rahe ho na...toh mere saamne pakdo i mean plan banao

Sachin: tum ye sab kaise jaanti ho ?

Purvi: Kyun CBI undercover cop Sachin acting sirf aapko karni aati hai

Sachin: Purvi tum...

Purvi: Purvi nahi I.B undercover cop Purvi Tiwari

Sachin: Tum...?...

Purvi: Speechless na aur tum logon ke muh khule reh gaye naye na actually main ye suspense barkarar rakhna chaahti thi but roz roz tumhe Guilty feel karte dekkhke accha nahi lag raha tha...isliye

Sachin: You!Kitni badi nautanki ho tum...haan tumm...you are such a...

And he ran after her

* * *

**Dareya and Sachvi returned Mumbai as they didn't got the person they were searching for ...**

**Dareya actually started liking each other,they took more care for each other...The person David who was the main planner of the huge destruction which could have took place if these four haven't caught him... Everything was being fine but (now be ready to get the third shock)**

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER **

**In Shreya's home **

**A frame on which a photo was hanging and on it was a garland of sandalwood and a lady was standing in front of it **

"do saal ho gaya hai pure do saal kal Shreya ki barsi hai, ji shayad meri beti ki zindagi mein kabhi khushiyan thi hi nahi"

Shreya's father Mr Anand was there

Anand: Wo mujhe theek kar gayi lekin khud….

Vineeta: Roiye mat ji Roiye mat aapke rone se meri bacchi aur dukhi hogi usey aur dard hoga

* * *

**HERE IN OTHER HOUSE **

**Abhirika had started living seperately with Tarika's father and mother **

Taarika: Jaane kya ho gaya hai aaj pure do saal ho chukke hai Shreya ki maut ek haadsa thi, lekin Daya wo ye baat maanne ko taiyaar hi nahi hain

Abhijeet: Shreya ko uski zindagi se aise hi jaana tha, Kal hume Shreya ke ghar aur Purvi ke ghar bhi jaana hoga jaana hai

Suddenly a girl of age about 3 enters

"Mumma kal hum kahan jaa rahe hain"

Tarika: Palak bacche aap, aap yahan kya kar rahe ho doodh piya aapne

Palak: Haan mumma

Ayesha: Very good, beta kal Mumma aur Daddy bahar jaa rahe hain par aap nahi jaaoge hmm… aap yahin rehna Nani ke pass hmm…

Palak: O.k lekin aap kahan jaa rahe ho

Abhijeet: Bete bua ke ghar

Palak: Bua ke ghar phir main bhi chalungi na

Abhijeet: Nahi bacche aap nahi chaloge kal aap Nani ke paas rahoge mumma aapko next month wahan leke jayegi

Palak: O.K Daddy

Palak went from there

* * *

**Here in Daya's house**

Daya: beta get up Get up boy get up

Daya: Varun! Utho

Daya picks him up and puts him directly into water tub

Varun: What Daddy main bheeg gaya mujhe sona hai

Daya : I know ki tumhe sona hai par beta we have to go to school der ho jayegi na chalo utho

Nahao get reddy and come fast

Varun had a bath and came downstairs

Daya :Very good ab chalo jaldi se nashta karo Varun school jaana hai na phir Aashi aa jayegi sham mein uske saath khelna

When he saw Varun eating nothing

Daya : Beta aap nashta kyun nahi kar rahe ho

Varun: Daddy Maa kab aayegi?

Daya : Bahot jald beta lekin aap Nashta khatam karo Varna Maa ayengi aur unhone dekh liya ki aap properly Nashta nahi kar rahe to kya hoga hmmm, wo Naraz ho jayegi phir chali jaayegi

Varun: Maa,aapne kaha tha ki wo next month zarur aayengi par wo aati kyun nahi Daddy

A voice comes from behind

"Kisne kaha ki Maa nahi aayi Maa to kab se aapke paas hai"

Varun: Maa

He goes running to that women and hugs her

Purvi : hmm Maasi aapki Maa jaisi hi to hai mera beta bhool gaya kya Maa ne kya sikhaya tha ab se aapki Maasi hi aapki Maa hai hai na?

Varun : Maa Aashi kahan hai

Purvi: Aashi…. jab aap school se wapas aa jaoge na to aapke Mausaji usey le aayenge theek hai na

Varun smiles and hugs her

Purvi: Mera Raja beta

Varun goes from there as his bus had came

Varun: Bye baba Bye Maa

Purvi: Bye beta

Daya: Thanks usey sambhalne ke liye

Purvi: apna gussa main bacchon par nahi utaarti

Purvi left from there

* * *

After sometime

Here in Sachin's house

Sachin: Phir gayi thi tum wahan

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Purvi kyun jaati ho tum wahan , apne saath saath apni aur meri aatma ko takleef pahonchane jab wahan jaake tumhe wahan jaane ki zaruat kya hai Varun yahan bhi aa sakta hai na phir kyun jaati ho

Purvi: Main wahan kisi aur ke liye nahi Varun se milne jaati hun aur ye baat tum acchi tarah se jaante ho , Jaante ho na

Sachin: Purvi agar Varun ko yahan aana hai Aashi se milna hai to sir usey bhej sakte hain tumhe wahan jaane ki koi zaruat nahi hai

Purvi: Kyun nahi jaa sakti main wahan main jaungi wahan, jaungi main ,wahan jaake meri mamta ko shanti milti hai tum kyun nahi samjhte Varun ko dekhke mujhe usme apna Ayur nazar aata hai apna beta nazar aata hai

Sachin: That's it Purvi , Do saal ho chukke hai kab tak usi baat ko yaad karke roogi kal humare Ayur ki barsi hai aur kal ke baad tum wahan nahi jaogi beshaq Varun yahan aa sakta hai main khud usey roz lene jaaya karunga lekin tum wahan nahi jaogi aur is bare mein hum aur behes nahi karenge and that's my final decision Got it Purvi

Purvi doesn't answer him

Sachin : Main tumhari chuppi ko tumhari haan samajh raha hun

* * *

**6 Hrs later**

**At Daya's house **

Varun: Daddy I am back

Daya : Good kya sikhaya aaj school mein tujhe

Varun : Daddy main kapde badal ke aata hun phir main maa ke ghar jaunga wo dekhiye Mausaji mujhe lene aaye hain

Sachin enters

Sachin: Chalen Varun?

Varun: Mausaji aap do minute ruko main abhi school dress change karke aata hun

Sachin: Aap bahar aa jao main aapka bahar gaadi mein wait kar raha hun O.K.

Varun: O.K

He went from there

Sachin : Parson se main isey lene aaunga Purvi nahi aayegi

Daya: Tum ab bhi usey zimmedar samajhte ho

Sachin: Zimmedar sammjhta hun , kyunki wo Zimmedar thi

Daya: Galatfemi mein jee rahe ho dono , Ayur aur Shreya dono zinda hain

Sachin:(Giving a fake smile): Dono zinda hain , accha kahan hain mujhe to nazar aate, pura do mahina un dono ki talash hui kahan chale gaye wo dono Aasman kha gaya ya Zameen nigal gayi unhe ,Mr Daya I think mujhe jaana chahiye apna waqt main kisi bhi tarah ki behes mein apna waqt barabaad nahi karna chahta Ayur aa jaye to usey bol deejiyega ki main gaadi mein hun uska wait kar raha hun

Daya : Mere bête ka naam Ayur nahi Varun hai….

As he heard this he stopped for a while

Daya : Ho na ho Sachin lekin kahin na kahin tum bhi meri baat se agree karte ho ki tumhara Ayur aur meri Shreya zinda hain , is baat ki umeed hai tumhe bhi , ki wo kabhi na kabhi tumhe zarur milega

Sachin leaves from there

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Abhijeet was in Daya's house**

Abhijeet: Tum nahi aa rahe ka kya matlab hai hume Shreya ke ghar to jaana hi hoga uski Barsi hai

Daya: Jiski maut hi nahi hui ho aise insaan ki barsi pe jaane ka mujhe koi shauk nahi hai

Abhijeet: Us car mein wo dono jal ke khaak ho gaye they Even jiski laash mil uska DNA aur Shreya ka DNA match hua tha phir bhi tum yahi kehte ho ki Shreyai zinda hai

Daya: Forensic analyisis mein khoon ka lab test hua tha body to mili hi nahi thi Abhijeet , main nahi manta ki unki maut hui hai aur phir Ayur wo bhi to gayab hai

Abhijeet: Bas karo Daya gaadi mein bahot bada blast hua tha jab gaadi ke hi purze baramad nahi hue they toh phir do logon ki laashen Kaise mil sakti hain Daya

Daya : Jo bhi ho Abhijeet Wo dono zinda hain Main nahi aaunga

Abhijeet: Daya ye baat tum bhi acchi tarah se jaante ho aur main bhi ki aaj tum agar zinda ho to sirf us bin maa baap ke bacche ki wajah se kam se kam agar aa nahi sakte to kam se kam usey jhoota dilasa deke ki uski maa wapas aayegi uski ummeden mat badhao kyunki jab wo bada hoga uski ye ummeed tutengi aur usey bahot takleef hogi aur tumhe bahot dard

Daya: Main koi takleef nahi de raha hun usey Abhijeet kyunki wo zinda hai , wo mujhe milegi aur ye baat tum bhi yaad rakh lo

Abhijeet: Tumse koi nahi jeet sakta

**And he left from there **

**Varun came Daya Saw Varun **

**FLASHBACK**

**IN THE NIGHT**

Daya comes in

Shreya was with Varun

Daya: So gaya

Shreya( smiling): Hmmm

Daya : Bahot accha lag raha hai Shreya Varun ki wajah se tumhare chehre pe phir muskaan aayi hai

Shreya: Hmmmm… Orphanage ke papers submit ho gaye hai na

Daya: Tumhe uski fikar karne ki koi zaruat nahi hai hmmm tum so jao chalo hmm

Shreya hugs him and slept in his arms

FLASHBACK OVER


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : O.K GUYS a few of you told me to introduce all the characters of CID as officers so i ve done it and Abhijeet has not been shown as an officer but if you want i would introduce him too...and one more thing i introduce a new character in this chapter pls bear me **

* * *

**All the officers were shifted to CID **

**(HERE THE BUREAU IS A BIT DIFFERENT)**

**Daya was in his cabin and was looking at a case file when suddenly a ring dropped from his pocket and **

**FLASHBACK**

**Shreya was on the Airport and she was about to go back to U.S .Everyone had came to bid her farewell...**

Daya:O.k chalo...phir kabhi milenge ...all the best

Shreya: Ya... kitne dino tak hum saath they...it was nice being with you...

Daya: Haan...aa..take care...

Shreya: you too...

**She turned and was about to go... When she turned...sh felt she had left something behind ...She turned ...She saw Daya going back...and she was disappointed and she again turned and started walking...Daya turned and saw Siddharth also there**

Siddharth: Shreya!

**He saw Shreya hugging Sid came to Daya and Shreya was also very happy**

Sid: Hey Daya...Tum tumm zaroor aana meri shadi mein...tum nahi aaoge yar toh accha lagega hume

Shreya: Haan Daya tumhe aana chahiye

Sid: Bilkul aur tum zaroor aaoge 1 hafte baad meri shadi hai aur tumhhe aana hai (gives him a card) ye lo 27 ko shadi hai you have to come

Daya: Ek hafte baad shaadi hai Shreya tumne bataya nahi

Shreya: Main kaise batati mujhe toh khud abhi pata chala hai

Daya: Arey tum dono ki marzi se hui hogi na shadi ki date fix

Shreya: 1 minute meri marzi se kyun...shadi toh iski aur Vanya ki marzi se hogi na

Daya: Ye Vanya kaun hai ?

Shreya: Jis se Sid shadi kar raha hai

Daya: Matlab tumhari aur Sid ki shadi nahi ho rahi ?Thank god ...main...toh

Shreya: Thank god...aur tumhe ye kyun lag raha hai ki hum dono ki shadi hone wali thi

Daya: Haan wo mujhe yahi laga ki ...Toh tum sach mein...

**There was a call for the flight passengers ...**

Shreya: Accha ab main chalti hun

Daya: Shreya tum aise chhodke jaa rahi ho mujhe ...

Shreya: Kya ?

Daya: Itne din hum saath they aur tum yun chhodke jaa rahi ho mujhe...tum nahi jaa sakti aise (he picked Shreya's suitcase )

Shreya: Daya ...mujhe jana hoga

Daya: Nahi main tumhe jaane nahi dunga

Shreya:Main chalti hun

**She turned and as was about to go Daya pulled her hand towards him and her feet slipped into Daya's Arms**

Daya: Jab main ek baar keh raha hun ki tum nahi jaogi toh tum nahi jaogi...ek baar mein samajh nahi aata tumhe

Shreya: Kyun...Daya mujhe jana hai chodo mujhe

Daya:Nahi jaogi tum Kyunki main tumse pyaar karta hun...Samjhi tum.. .

**Shreya's eyes filled with tears Daya realized what he just said ...Shreya just closed her eyes...Daya smiled as he understood that she had agreed...He brought his face near her and was about to kiss her**

Shreya: Agar in sab ne dekh liya toh beech bazar shadi kara denge humari

Daya: Karne do...Main nahi darta...

**And he placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**Daya's eyes again filled with tears...**

Daya : Kahan ho tum Shreya ?

**NEXT DAY**

**IN CID **

Taarika: Beeti baaten yaad karne ka kya faayda hai Purvi bhool kyun nahi jaati sab kuch

Purvi: Bhool jaun, Kehna bahot aasaaan hai Karna utna hi mushkil, mera beta …mera beta us accident ka shikaar hua tha

Taarika: Lekin isme Shreya ki kya galati hai

Purvi: Nahi , Shreya ...haan...ab main usey Di nahi bula sakti...Shreya ...Shreya ki koi galati nahi hai saari galati meri hai … Meri hi akal pe pathhar pad gaye they jo Shreya jaisi irresponsible ladki ke haath maine apne bête ko lane ki jawabdaari de di thi

Saying this she went from there

**Here in Confrence room**

**Sachin recieves a call**

Sachin: O.K Kahan ….theek hai

Sachin: Godhara ke jungalon mein char logon ki lash mili hain lets move

**IN GODHARA JUNGLE**

**CID reaches there...there was a sub inspector**

Inspector: Arey sahab main to bolta hun aapko faltu main bulake aapka time kharab kiya sahab, Ye murder birder nahi hai sahab Chaar log Jungle ka kanoon todke idhar ghoom raha tha ab aise main Sher cheetah ka shikar nahi banega to kya hoga

Inspector: Ye Krishna madam faltu mein aapko bula liya sahab DCP sahab ko bhi pareshan kiya aur aapko bhi

Sachin: Krishna madam kaun hain ye Krishna madam

Inspector: Yahan ki officer hain badi hi dabang aurat hai yahan pichle 8 saalon se reh rahi hain wo bhi akele junglon mein dar bhi nahi lagta sahab unhone hi DCP sahab ko phone karke bulaya aap logon ko

Daya: Kahan milengi aapki ye Krishna madam

Inspector: Wo sahab abhi….main le chalta hun waise abhi jahan hongi wo is jagah se zyada door nahi hai yahan se seedhe jaake dain taraf ek jharana hai sahab wahin milengi

Daya: Jee nahi shukriya main khud dhoondh lunga

Something pulled Daya towards that girl...it was extremly different

**He went in search of Krishna**

**He saw a girl with curly hairs light,a little wheatish color, in a black dress who was taking bath in the waterfall careless of the entire world unaware of the fact that someone was watching her**

_SAN SANANAN SANA SANANAN_

_JAA JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI PAWAN_

_MERE JAISA DHOONDH KE LAA_

_MERA SAJAN_

_AISA KAHIN, KOI NAHI_

_AISA HO TO SHAYAD MAIN_

_KAR LUN MILAN_

_JAA JAA JAA RI PAWAN JAA RI PAWAN_

_SAN SANANAN SANA SANANAN_

_JAA JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI PAWAN_

_(Here Daya was continuously staring at her some magnetism in her eyes pulled him towards her)_

_AAKASH HAI KOI PREM KAVI_

_MAIN USKI LIKHI KAVITA_

_MERE JAISA KOI NAHI_

_AAYA JAG MEIN NAVNEETA_

_CHOO NA SAKE, KOI MUJHE_

_CHOO LE TO HAYE LAG JAAYE AGAN_

_JAA JAA JAA RI PAWAN JAA RI PAWAN_

_SAN SANANAN SANA SANANAN_

_JAA JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI PAWAN_

_(Daya was so much lost in her eyes ...her eyes caused him a type of hypnosis he was actually attracted by her eyes )_

_MAIN AAP HI APNI PREMIKA_

_MAIN AAP HI APNI SAHELI_

_(Here Krishna had also noticed that someone was staring at her continuously but she didn't made him notice this )_

_AUR NAHI KOI APNE JAISI_

_BAS MAIN EK AKELI_

_MAIN AAUN TOH_

_MAIN JAUN TOH_

_MUJHKO DEKHE JHUKE GAGAN_

_MUJHKO DEKHE JHUKE GAGAN_

_JAA JAA JAA RI PAWAN_

_SAN SANANAN SANA SANANAN_

_JAA JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI JAA RI PAWAN_

**She came out of the water and pulled a black shawl and wore it went to a tent nearby again wore a brown dress of same kind and came out of the tent**

Krishna: Senior Inspector Daya(Extended her hand ) Krishna Mehta, Senior Inspector Krishna Mehta

Daya too shook his hand but still he was silent absolutely ...not even a single word he could utter

Krishna: Chalen Inspector sahab

She moved on and Daya who was just lost in her went behind her

Sachin: Oh to aap hai

Krishna: Jee han main Krishna Mehta , Senior Inspector yahan ki officer Krishna Mehta

Sachin: Pleased to meet you (shaking hands )

Krishna: Mee too

Nikhil and Taarika came there

Nikhil: Krishna!

Krishna: Nikhil, mujhe pata tha ki tum mujhe yahan zarur miloge

Nikhil Krishna hug each other, Everyone were confused at this

Nikhil: Kahan ho tum , aur yahan milogi ye to expected hi nahi tha pichle 12 saal se college ke baad se ho kahan tum , Zinda ho, koi phone nahi na koi mail na koi khabar nothing

Krishna: In jungalon mein bas janwaron aur Pedon ke beech kuch aur nazar kahan aata hai in se zyada nasha kisi sharab kisi drug mein nahi ya tak ki tumhare gadgets mein tak nahi, Inhi ke nashe mein dhut thi

Krishna: Kaisi ho Taarika

Taarika(giving a fake smile): good

Nikhil: Sir , sir ye meri class friend hai meri bahot acchi dost

Daya: Wo to dikh raha hai , case pe aayen

Krishna: Zarur, lekin kaafi hairani hui, ye jaanke ki aap bolte bhi hain pichle pandrah minute se khamosh jo they

Sachin: Ye laashen tumhe kahan se mili

Krishna: Roz Ki tarah in junglon ka dohra karne ke liye jab main jungle ke beechon beech gayi to in laashon ko paaya

Taarika checks the bodies

Purvi: Lekin kahan?

Krishna: Jungle ke beechon beech

Purvi: Lekin ye log jungle ke beechon beech kya kar rahe they

Krishna: ye yahan kaise aaye kya kar rahe they ye to pata nahi chala, lekin ye log kaun hai ye zarur pata laga hai in logon ke identity card mile hain

Krishna: Ye inke I cards

Daya: In sab ke I cards dekhke pata chalta hai ki ye log sab ek hi umra ke hain aur ek hi college mein padhte they

Krishna: hmmm

Taarika: Sir in logon ko bodies dekhke lagta hai ki sab natural deaths hain kyunki in logon ke bodies pe panje mile hain yani janwaron ne maarke khaya hai bodies ko dekhke yahi kaha ja sakta hai baki sab forensic analysis ke baad pata chalega

Krishna: Galat agar deaths natural hoti Taarika to aap logon ko main yahan bulati hi nahi

Taarika: Par tum itne yakeen se kaise keh sakti ho

Krishna: Tumhara 12 saal ka forensic experience kya kehta hai ye main nahi jaanti lekin in jungalon ka mera 8 saal ka experience ise galat saabit kar dega believe me..

Daya: Toh kaho kya kehta hai tumhara ye 8 saal ka jungle experience

Krishna: Koi bhi jaanwar cheetah ho ya bhaalo ye fir sher hi kyun na ho humesha attack karna gale pe direct aatack karta hai taki shikar ko behaal kar sake ye cheez har jaanvar mein hoti hai jaanvar uski shaktiyon ko khatam karna chahta hai

Taarika: Par ye waar peeth pe hain

Krishna: Kisine jaanvaron jaise naakhon waali kisi cheez se inhe maara aur phir asli jaanvar inhe aadhe se zyada kha gaye

Daya: Wo jagah dikhao jahan tumhe inki laash mili

Krishna: Sure lekin….

Sachin: Lekin kya…

Krishna: Yeh ek jungle hai yahan ke kuch niyam hain ,kuch kaanoon hain

Sachin: Kaise niyam? kaise kaanoon?

Krishna: Ummed hai aapko in neeyamon se koi problem na mein koi hatyar koi bhi gadget le jaana not allowed

Everyone kept there guns outside

Krishna: Nikhil tum special ho tumhe specially bolna padega

Nikhil: Nahi matlab maine to sab de diya

Krishna: Ye ghadi kaun utarega?

Nikhil: Pakad liya

Krishna: Pakdungi kaise nahi itne saalon ka saath raha hai

Koi bhi akele kaisi bhi majburi ho kaisi bhi situation ho akele nahi hoga we will in groups always

Kisi bhi tarike ki cheez , niche mat phenkna kuch bhi, anything

Aur….

Daya: Agar tumhare niyamon ki list puri ho gayi ho to chalen waqt nahi hai humare pass

Krishna: Jaldbaazi ka kaam shaitaan ka hota hai Daya sahab, Khair chaliye…

Taarika and Freddie moved together, Sachvi together and Nikhil Daya and Krishna together

After moving for sometime

Krishna: Aap log chaliye main aati hun Par haan dono alag mat hoiyega

She went from there after sayin this

As they moved forward they felt as someone from the trees followed them so they ran to catch him

Daya: Nikhil tum is taraf jao main us taraf jaata hun

Nikhil: Par sir Krishna ne kaha tha ki….

Daya: Nikhil! Do as I say

Nikhil: Sir

**Nikhil goes in one direction and Daya in the other direction**

**Suddenly a tiger came out and attacked on Daya ...Daya tried to get off of from him but he was unable**

**Krishna came and saw Daya in such a situation**

**She attacked on the tiger and was able to have control over him**

Krishna( making the tiger calm): Shaant! Shaant ! shaant!

**Daya was surprised to see so...Tiger went away from there as if a kid had heard his mom's words**

**But in all this Krishna's dress tore apart ...Daya gave him his jacket and she wore it quickly**

Krishna: Nikhil kahan hai?

Suddenly they heard Nikhil's voice...when they go to the place they saw that snake had bit Nikhil

Krishna: Oh my god maine kaha than a koi bhi akele mat rehna dekha nateeja

And one more cry is heard

Krishna: Aap isey foren bahar leke jaiye aur wahan Sohmji se kahiye wo ilaaj jaante hain ye bhi jaante hain ki davaiyan kahan hai

Daya takes him away

Here Krishna came running to the place where there was the another cry

Sachin ki bahon mein Purvi behosh thi

Sachin:Purvi utho Purvi utho

Krishna : Oh my god isey to bicchu ne kaat liya hai bahar leke chaliye isey

Everyone was outside the area

Nikhil and Purvi were also healed

Krishna: Kaha tha maine neeyam kanoon mat todna lekin aap logon ko samajh kahan aata hai

Paper neechey giraya akele ho gaye alag alag

Daya could see the same kind of impatience in her eyes

Daya: Jo bhi ho hume investigation to karni hi hogi

Krishna: I know that and I know this better than you .Ab aap please please mujhe follow karenge please

Daya: Tumhare hisaab se ab aage kya karna chahiye hume

Krishna: Subah hone ka intezaar

**It was night and Daya could still notice her fearless and the motion of magnetism in her eyes ...which was enough to pull Daya towards her...as if he had known her eyes for many years**

**Krishna was asleep**

**With the movement of wind her hairs moved on her face and the calmness was seen on her face but something really weird pulled Daya toward h**

**Here on the other hand Purvi had same dream ...and she cried**

Purvi: Ayur!

Sachin heard her cry and got up and hugged h

Sachin: Shh chup chup chup bas rona band karo Purvi bas main yahi hun hun kuch nahi kuch haan

Purvi: Mujhe mujhe …

Sachin: Hmmm

Purvi: Mujhe abhi abhi Aashi se baat karni hai abhi

Sachin: Aashi so rahi hogi hum , hum us se kal savere baat karenge hmm

Purvi: Nahi Sachin abhi us se baat karni hai wo…

Sachin: Purvi, abhi so jao hum kal subah uthte hi us se baat karenge hmm so jao

He made her lie down and held her hand and made her sleep

Sachin(in mind): Pichle do saal se tum bas yahi sapna dekhke uth jaati ho kab tak chalega ye sab

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Krishna was again in same kind of brown her eyes her fierce eyes as if she would attack someone from those eyes**

Krishna: Accha laga logon ko kal raat ke bekaar experience ke baad phirse yahan dekhke

Daya: Us jagah pe nahi jayenge

Krishna: Jaayenge lekin main nahi

Purvi: Main nahi matlab

Krishna: Main nahi matlab aap log samajdaar hain us jagah ko dhundhne mein waqt nahi lagega aap logon ko .Main yahan ke bheel bheelniyon se puchtach karke aati hun shayad kuch pata chale kyunki main un logon ki bhaasha jaanti hun

Daya: To theek hai Main wahan chalta hun tumhare saath

Krishna: Sure( Palken uthake usne aise hi dekha usey jaise bas aankhon se uska shikaar karne waali ho)

**Krishna and Daya moved from there**

**After a lot of investigation they came to know that a man tall hieghted and of good physique was there**

Daya: Krishna aise kisi aadmi ko jaanti ho tum

Krishna: Jaanti to hun

Daya: Kaun?

Krishna: George yahan ka caretaker

Daya: Caretaker

Krishna: Haan lekin bina saboot uspe shak karna bebuniyad hai

**Here Nikhil and Taarika had gone for the lab test**

**And Sachvi had gone to get the information about as such thing that could make marks in the same way an animal did**

**It took time for all of them to take out this information and it was evening**

Taarika : un laashon mein se ek ki body mein mujhe ye fiber mila hai...Ye aam taur pe dresses mein hota hai jaise fancy dress mein jo kapde istemaal hote hain waisa

Sachin: Haan humne bhi pata lagaya hai sir haal hi mein kisi George naam ke aadmi ne aisa libaaz mangwaya tha

Krishna: Matlab mera shaq sahi tha

Daya : Ek kaam karte hain. ..Sachin Nikhil aur Freddie is George se ke ghar jaao aur George ko pakdo

Main, Purvi Krishna agar ye hume yahan nahi mila to koi na koi yahan zarur hona chahiye usey welcome karne ke liye...Tum log yahin rehna

After sometime ...Krishna saw someone in the jungle

Krishna: Ye to…

Daya: Main wahan jaa raha hun

Krishna: Khatre se khaali nahi hoga main bhi chalti hun saath mein

Purvi : To phir main bhi chalti hun aapke saath

Krishna: Nahi tum yahin ruko agar vo bhaagke aaya toh koi toh hona chahiye yahan

Purvi: Tum theek keh rahi ho

**Here Sachin went to George's house and saw the same kind of dress in his house...**

**He immediately called Daya but his phone was unreachable...then he called Purvi**

Sachin: Hello Purvi Daya sir ...kahan hai hello…

But phone was disconnected

Sachin: Damn it ! ye phone

They reach to the jungle

Purvi: tumne phone kiya tha

Sachin: Haan Daya sir kahan hai

Purvi: Wo to abhi andar gaye hain

Sachin: Akele

Purvi : Nahi Krishna gayi hai

They started moving there

Sachin : Oh my god , mujhe to shaq hai ki wo Krishna bhi mili hui hai is George ke saath agar aisa nahi hota to wo pehle hi hume is George ke bare mein batati

Nikhil: Nahi sir usey itne saalon se jaanta hun wo aisa nahi kar sakti

Sachin: jo dikhta hai waisa nahi hota

Here in the jungle

Krishna was after Daya...Daya was searching for George

Krishna had a knife tied to her waist as she saw that someone was about to attack Daya she used the knife and threw the knife on him

With his cry Daya turned

Krishna held the person and took off the mask from his face

Krishna: George!

All other members were there

George was caught

George: Yo log Neeyam tod ke yahan ghum rahe they maine inhe maar diya ab ye log kabhi neeyam nahi todenge

Daya: Freddie isey leke jao

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Krishna was sitting near a deer and feeding him...the dear was hearing to her voice and it was quite surprising for the team**

Sachin: Krishna… am.. I am sorry mujhe laga ki

Krishna: Main bhi uske saath mili hun Par isme aapki koi galati nahi agar aapke alawa koi aur hota to shayad yahi sochta

Sachin: DCP sir chate hain ki aap ab humare saath kaam kare ye aapke liye orders hain

Krishna: Aap log mujhe wahan le to jaayenge lekin ek baat yaad rakhiyega Sachin mujhe zyada dino tak in junglon se dopr nahi rakh paayenge...Khair ek jugli ko shehri banake dekh leejiye, aazma leejiye

**Daya was starring at the girl from a distance apart again the same kind of magnetism pulled his sight**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thank ypu for the reviews and don't worry guys it is a Dareya fic only but a bit different**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE MORNING**

**5:30 am**

**Sachvi had came back and when Devki ji (Sachin's mother ) opened the door they heard the voice of Aashi who was crying**

Devkiji: Accha hua beta tum log aa gaye Aashi ne haye ro roke bura haal kar diya hai Mumma mumma kab se bula rahi hai

Purvi: Kahan hai?

Devki ji : Aanya ke kamre mein

Purvi bhagte hue andar gayi

Aashi ko gale se lagaya

Purvi: Kya hua Babu mumma hai na haan babu mat ro haan rone waali kya baat hai haan

Aashi: Mumma (rote hui) aap mujhe chod ke kahan chale gaye they

Purvi: Kahin nahi Babu aapko to pata hai na Mumma ka Daddda ka kaam hi aisa haan jaana padta hai na babu

Aashi: Mumma main bahot dar gayi thi

Purvi: Nahi babu main hoon na aapke paas ab Mumma aapko chodke kahin nahi jaayegi haan

Aashi: Pakka mumma

Purvi: Pakka hmm

Sachin usey gale lagata hai

Aashi(smiles): Dadda

Sachin: Kaisa hai mera baccha Dadi Dadu Bua ko tang nahi kiya na ..

Aashi: Nahi Dadda

Sachin: Mumma kahi nahi jaayegi babu par agar kaam se baahar jaaye to aap rooge nahi promise

Aashi: Promise

Sachin: That's like a good girl

Purvi:ab aap aur Mumma milke Naai naai karenge o.k

Aashi: O.k

* * *

After some time

In CID office

Freddie was walking in the corridor and he called up Krishna

Freddie: Krishna

Krishna: Haan Freddie

Freddie: Nikal gayi kya

Krishna: Nahi Kyun?

Freddie: Sir ne kaha hai ki wo tum apni Godhara wali file leti aana chaiye hogi

Krishna: Freddie sambhalke aage paani pada hua hai phisalke gir sakte ho

**When Freddie saw in front he saw that the water was there on the floor...but before he could ask anything Krishna had already cut the call**

Freddie: Haan Krishna…. Krishna Arey phone kaat diya… Kamaal hai isey kaise pata chala aage paani hai

* * *

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Everyone was discussing the new case**

Sachin: Lagta hai ki loot paat ki wajah se in dono ka murder kar diya gaya hai

Daya: Nahi Sachin , agar loot paat hoti to yun is tarah se khooni ghar mein mobile aur laptop chod nahi deta

Sachin: I think you are right lekin wo ...

**Everyone was giving their suggestions... but only Krishna was the one who was silent...**

Daya: Tumhari is case ke bare mein kya raaye hai Krishna

Krishna was still silent

Daya: Krishna!

Daya: Krishna, I am asking you something

**Daya noticed some weird movement in Krishna's eyes ...a movement that was very impatient... A movement that couldn't be noticed in a normal person**

Daya: Tumhari kya raaye hai Krishna

Krishna: Down !

Daya: Kya?

Krishna: Everybody down! Sab neechey chaliye abhi

Sachin: Kya? Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Krishna

Krishna: Yahan thodi der baadd bahot tez bhookamp aane waala hai aur ye baat mujhe kaise pata ye baat aap baad mein investigate karte rahiye but please believe me , abhi chaliye right now

**Everyone couldn't believe her but the confidence in her voice was strong enough to convince everyone**

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Krishna's words came true and the earthquakes cracked... everyone couldn't believe how her word's came true**

Krishna: Taarika kahan hai?

Nikhil: Wo to lab mein thi na

Krishna started to move inside

Daya: Ruko kahan jaa rahi ho wahan khatra ho sakta hai , Tumhe kuch ho gaya to?

Krishna: Mujhe kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta

**She went inside without hearing a word**

**When she went inside she saw everything was scattered and had fallen down...but when she went inside she saw Taarika was lying on the floor unconscious**

Krishna: Taarika! Taarika !

**She held up Taarika and brought her by her shoulder support**

Nikhil: Main Doctor ko call karta hun

Krishna holds Taarika's hand and kept her hand on her head as if she was analysing something

Krishna: Uski zaruat nahi hai, choti si chot hai thodi der mein theek ho jayegi

Taarika came back to consciousness

Krishna: You are allright

Taarika: hmm

**Freddie gives her first aid**

**Now after sometime everything was made back to normal although much things were destroyed but still they had to work**

They went inside

Nikhil: accha hua ki Krishna ne hume pehle hi is bhukamp ke bare mein bata diya , agar ye nahi batati aur bhookamp tez hota to kuch bhi ho sakta tha

Freddie: Haan yaar sach mein tumne hum sab ko bachaya hai

Nikhil: Krishna waise tujhe kaise pata chala ki bhookamp aane waala hai?

Krishna: Pata nahi

Saying this she left from thete

Nikhil: Pata nahi kya matlab pata nahi arey sun to Krishna , Kanha , Kanhaiya !

**Krishna didn't even see him**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**It was night and everyone had left ..Daya also took some time to leave**

**He had reached half way home , It was an empty road and he couldn't see even a single person on the road...suddenly he saw a girl moving on the road ..but she was moving as if she was hypnotized**

**She was moving as if she she was in a dreamy world unaware of anything...and was singing a song**

_" NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM_

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_NAINA BARSE, BARSE , BARSE,_

**Daya moved a bit forward and tried to chase her but he was shocked for a while because he felt that the girl was no one but Shreya...but a light flashed and later he learnt that she was Krishna**

_WO DIN MERI NIGAHON MEIN_

_WO YAADEN MERI AANHON MEIN_

**Daya opened the window and called her**

Daya: Krishna! Krishna

_WO DIN MERI NIGAHON MEIN_

_WO YAADEN MERI AANHON MEIN_

**But she didn't hear him...So he got out of the car and shook her**

_YE DIL AB TAK BHATAKTA HAI_

_TERI ULFAT KI RAAHON MEIN.._.

**When Krishna saw Daya she stopped singing**

Daya: Itni raat gaye akeli yahan kya kar rahi ho , chalo tumhe chod deta hun

Krishna: Kahan chodenge aap

Daya: Tumhare ghar

Krishna: Mujh jaison ka ghar nahi hota hai

Daya: Kya?

**And his phone rang**

**Daya picks up the phone and went a little away from that place but as soon as he could speak the phone got disconnected and he turned...but he was surprised to see that Krishna had disappeared.. and but he could still hear her voice**

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

**Everything that happened today had put him in a condition to think...**

Daya reaches Home

Kaka opens the door

Kaka: Arey beta aane mein der ho gayi, khair tumhara to kaam hi asia hai

Daya: Varun so gaya Kaka

Kaka: Usey to Aanya bitiya tumhare jaane ke baad se hi yahan se le gayi thi keh gayi thi ke shaam tak chod degi lekin jab yahan aayi dekha ki tum ghar mein ab taka aye nahi ho to wapas le gayi kehne lagi ab bacche ko akela nahi chodna chahiye kal subah hote hi usey ghar chod degi

Daya didn't hear to his words completly as he was lost in his own thoughts

Kaka: Kya hua beta kuch pareshan lag rahe ho

Daya: Nahi aap jaaiye , jaake so jaiye , raat kaafi ho chuki hai

Krishna was very weird to him...Her words had put him to think

He went to his room and took out his clothes to change but something fell from the almirah

**FLASHBACK**

**Shreya and Daya had a small argument it was Shreya's fault but she didn't accept it that it was her fault..**

**Daya and Shreya hadn't talked to each other for 2 days ...Shreya was upset and Daya was anhry at Shreya ...He left the home without eating the food she prepared for him**

When he returned he heard Shreya's voice

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

As he went inside he saw Shreya on the terrace

_NAZAR TUJH BIN MACHALTI HAI_

_MOHABBAT HAATH MALTI HAI_

_NAZAR TUJH BIN MACHALTI HAI_

_MOHABBAT HAATH MALTI HAI_

_CHALA AA MERE PARWANE_

_WAFA KI SHAMMA JALTI HA_I

Daya saw that Shreya was In her own world and was moving without seeing anything .

_O MERE HAMRAHI_

_PHIRTI HUN GHABRAI_

_JAHAN BHI HAI_

_AAJA MERE PAAS_

**Daya ran and went to her and pulled her towards himself**

Daya: Tum theek to ho,Ye kya kar rahi thi tum? , paagal ho gayi thi ?agar ek kadam aura age badhati to kya ho jaata hai jaanti bhi ho tum...

Shreya saw that she would have fallen down

Shreya hugs him back

Daya: Shreya tum hi toh mere jeene ki wajah ban gayi ho jaanti ho na tum phir ye

Shreya: Daya tum mujhe , mujhse naaraz ho, mujhe daanto chaahe to do thappad bhi maar lo mujhe par mujhse baat karo mere saath raho , mujhe akele chod ke kabhi mat jaana kabhi nahi,

Daya saw tears in her eyes

Daya: Mrs Shreya Daya tumhari aankhon mein ye aansun acche nahi lagte , aur phir aisa pagalpan mat karna

Daya hug her tightly

After sometime

Shreya separated from him and was going back when Daya held her Sari palla

Shreya: Kya kar rahe ho koi dekh lega

Daya: accha! Mujhe to aas paas koi nazar nahi aata

He came near her and was very close to her

Shreya: Chodo chodo Daya kaam pe nahi jaana kya

Daya: Aanha!

Shreya: Kya kar rahe ho , terrace pe hain hum log

Daya: Mujhe pata hai

**Shreya pushed him back ****And ran into the kitchen**

**Daya came from behind he held her tightly and pinned her to the wall**

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Daya picked up the sari and kept it in the almirah

Daya(in mind): Ye gaana to Shreya gaaya karti thi


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ...Sorry guys Shreya ke liye thoda wait karna padega

* * *

NEXT DAY

Since morning Freddie was a little bit worried and thinking about something

Taarika: Inhe kya hua hai?

Nikhil : Pata nahi

Taarika kept her hand on Freddie's shoulder

Freddie: Aai ! aai Aai!

Taarika: Kya hua?

Freddie: Taarika tum kuch kuch nahi wo tum ekdum se aai na isiliya bas

Nikhil: Aap pareshan lag rahe hai ghar mein sab theek hai na

Freddie: Kuch nahi , kuch bhi to nai

Nikhil: Nahi Freddie sir kuch to baat hai

Freddie: Nikhil tu kab se Krishna ko nahi mila

Nikhil: Baara saalon se nahi mila, K५yun Sir ?

Freddie: Nikhil Krishna koi insaan nahi hai

Nikhil: Freddie Kya baat kar rahe hain insaan nahi to aur kya hai Bhoot?

Freddie: Haan Bhootni

Nikhil: Kya?Sir aaj aapki tabyat toh theek hai na

Freddie: Nahi yar wo Usha tai,Usha tai mere ko boli ki jaanvaron ke alawa agar koi pehle se bata de ki kya hone waala hai , matlab wo insaan nahi hai, wo bhoot hai

Taarika: What nonsense!, Tum kuch bhi bole jaa rahe ho Freddie

Freddie: Accha agar wo bhootni nahi hai to usko pehle se kaise pata lag gya ki bhookamp aane waala hai, aur kal mujhe yahan se itne saamne se nahi dikha ki saamne paani pada hua hai aur usey itni door apne ghar se hi dikh gaya ki saamne paani hai aur main phisal jaunga agar uspe pair rakha

Nikhil: Kuch bhi Freddie Sir , acche se jaanta hun main Krishna ko , wo koi bhoot woot nahi hai , 12 saal mujhse bbaat nahi hui iska matlab ye nahi ki wo koi bhootni hai

Saying this he turned and was about to fall on Krishna when Krishna held him back

Krishna: Sambhalke Nikhil dekhke chala karo

Nikhil was lost in her,the hairs that fell on her face and her smile

_SHINING IN THE SETTING SUN_

_LIKE A PEARL UPON THE OCEAN COME ON FEEL ME_

_GIRL FEEL ME_

_SHINING IN THE SETTING SUN_

_LIKE A PEARL UPON THE OCEAN COME ON HEAL ME_

_GIRL HEAL ME.._

Nikhil(in mind): Pagal ho gya hai kya Nikhil , na tune usey tab pata chalne diya tha na hi ab usey maalooom hoga ki tu uske bare mein kya sochta hai

Krishna: Kya ?

Nikhil: Kuch nahi ...

After sometime after case discussion everyone move out of the room

Krishna was about to leave when Daya stopped her

Daya: Kal tum achanak kahan chali gayi thi

Krishna: Dhyan se dekha hota main to aapke paas hi thi...

But before Daya could question her further she moved out of the conference room

Here in Sachin's cabin

Purvi came to his room

Purvi: Sachin !

She saw that Sachin on the chair with both his hands on his kept one of his hand on his shoulder

Purvi: Sab theek hai na Sachin

Sachin: Arey tum! Tum kab aayi

Purvi: Sab thik hai

Sachin(giving a fake smile): Haan kyun ?

Purvi: Mere aane se pehle tumhe mere aane ka pata chal jaata hai,Aur aaj main andar aake khadi hun tumhe ehsaas bhi nahi hua koi to baat zarur hogi na

Sachin: Kuch nahi bas thoda sar dard hai

Purvi: Theek hai I will give you a head massage

Sachin: Nahi , iski koi zaruat nahi

Purvi: Zaruat kaise nahi hai , ruko ...

She started giving him head massage

Purvi(in mind): Main jaanti hun Sachin jitna dukh mujhe hai Ayur ke jaane ka us se kai zyada tumhe hai, main to fir bhi apne aansun ke sahare apna gam aadha kar leti hun lekin tum to wo bhi... mere wajah se ...

Sachin saw the tears in her eyes

Sachin : Hey Kya hua haan

Purvi hugged him

Purvi: Sachin tum mere chehre pe ab kabhi bhi aansun nahi dekhoge, Tum mujhe hamesha haste dekhna chahte ho na, I promise aaj ke baad main kabhi nahi roungi, kabhi maayus nahi houngi

Sachin looks at her and smiles

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**It was a stormy night..and it started to again took out his car and was on the same road...when after some time he again found Krishna in the same kind of sari on the silent road singing the same song**

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

Daya again went to her

Daya: Krishna !

Krishna turned

Krishna: jee!

Daya: Krishna, baarish ho rahi hai chalo tumhe chod deta hun

Krishna: Nahi ... main chali jaungi

Daya: Krishna zid mat karo bearish ho rahi hai bheeg jaogi common get inside the car main chod deta hun

Krishna gaadi mein baith jaati hai

HERE ON THE OTHER HAND

SachVi were outside the office and they sat into the car to return back to home

Purvi turned the Radio on Sachin was driving and the song played on the radio

_HUME AUR JEENE KI_

_CHAAHAT NA HOTI_

_HUME AUR JEENE KI_

_CHAAHAT NA HOTI_

_AGAR TUM NA HOTE_

_AGAR TUM NA HOTE_

Purvi looks at him smiles and hugs

HERE ON OTHER SIDE

As Krishna sat into the car the wipers stopped working

Daya: Oh hell ye wipers bhi abhi nband hone they Aur aage itna ghanera Kohra

Krishna: Aap chaliye mujhe sab saaf dikhai de raha hai

Daya: Tumhe sab dikhai de raha hai

Krishna: hmm... Gaadi chalaiye

Daya starts the car

Daya: Itni raat gaye kar kya rahi thi tum

Krishna: Aage se dayen(right) mudiye bain(left) taraf gadddha hai gaadhi phans sakti hai

Daya: Itni raat gaye akele is sadak pe kya karti rehti ho

Krishna: Dayen(Right) mud jaiyye

Daya: Ghar yun akele mat jaya karo kaho to main ACP sir se baat karta hun tumhe ...

Krishna: Yahin ruk jaiye, meri manzil aa gayi hai

As she got down the car the wipers again started working

Daya starts the car again and could hear her voice once more

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

Daya was returning to his house when he noticed some voice .He saw that a anklet was in his car ...He could guess that it was none other than Krishna's anklet

He turned back and came again to Krishna's house ...where she was still singing the same song

When he got down he found it was a bit weird with not even a single light on there was complete darkness...He found the door open and he entered in the house ...he could hear Krishna singing

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

_ADHURA HUN MAIN AFSANA_

_JO YAAD AAUN CHALE AAN_A

Daya noticed that she was upstairs so he moved

_ADHURA HUN MAIN AFSANA_

_JO YAAD AAUN CHALE AANA_

_MERA JO HAAL HAI TUJH BIN_

_WO AAKAR DEKHTE JAANA_

Daya saw that she was that she was standing in a dark blue sari in the balcony and was unaware of the fact the he was watching her from behind her eyes had tears

_KHOYI KHOYI AANKHEN HAIN UDAAS_

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI.._

Daya: Krishna!

Krishna turned and wiped her tears

Krishna: Aaap, aap...kya kar rahe hain yahan aur aur andar

Daya: Main tumhari yeh payal lautane aaya hun , car mein gir gayi thi , darwaza khula tha isiliye main andar ..

Krishna: Wo sab theek hai lekin.. aainda dhyan rakhiyega, ye paayal to aap kal bhi lauta sakte they na,

Daya: Haan lekin... Main tumhare ghar pehli baar aaya hun bithaoogi nahi mujhe

Krishna: Bilkul... chaliye...

Both of them came downstairs

Krishna: Aap yahin baithiye main paani laati hun aapke liye

Daya sat on the sofa and he looked in the entire house which was all dark no sign of light suddenly through a dim light he could see a painting,it was Krishna's painting but it was very different as she was in Adivasi (tribal) dressup in that painting

Krishna came with the water

Daya: Ye tasveer...

Krishna: Maine banwai thi,Paani

Daya:Tumhare ghar mein electricity nahi hai kya

Krishna: Mujhe andhera behad pasand hai

Daya noticed in Krishna's fingers they were bleeding

Daya: Tumhare haathon se khoon ris raha hai

Krishna: Mamuli si chot hai theek ho jaayegi

Daya: Lekin, tumhare haathon se...

Krishna: Kaafi raat ho chuki hai , Itni raat gaye to mardon ka bhi is tarah kisi sunsaan jagah pe rehna theek nai Daya sahab

Daya left from there

Her words were really weird and many questions arose in Daya's mind

NEXT MORNING

In CID Office

Daya collided with Krishna

Daya noticed her hands her hands had no sign of any cut or it even didn't appeared that she must have got some injury it was perfectly alright

Daya: Tumhare haathon mein to kal chot lagi thi khoon bhi beh raha tha phir ..

Krishna: Mamuli si chot thi theek ho gayi, aapko fikar karne ki zaruat nahi Daya sahab

Nikhil heard this and straight away went to her and held his hand

Nikhil: Kya, tujhko chot lagi thi Krishna

Krishna: Bahot mamuli chot thi theek ho gayi , Daya sir to bas baat ka batangad bana rahe hain theek ho gayi chot

Daya: Ek hi raat mein...

Sachin: Guys humara topic Krishna ki chot nahi aaj ka case hai hum uspe continue karen to behtar hoga

Suddenly Sachin got a phone call

Sachin: Haan maa

Devki ji: Beta tum log kab tak aa sakte ho

Sachin: Kya hua maa aap pareshan lag rahi hain

Devki ji: Pareshan hone ki to baat hai hi na beta Aashi ko bahot tez bukhar aa gaya hai , aur tere baabo sa bhi kaam se bahar gaye hain

Sachin: Kya usey bukhar hai , maa aapne doctor ko bulaya

Devki ji : Beta doctor aake dekh gaye hain dawa bhi de di hai lekin wo uska bukhar...

Sachin: Theek hai maa hum abhi aate hain

Purvi : Kya hua aap .. Aashi to theek hai

Sachin: Aashi ko bahot tez bukhar aa gya hai Ek kaam karo tum chali jao main yahin

Daya: Iski koi zaruat nahi hai Sachin tum dono ka uske saath hona zaruri hai main yahan sambhal lunga tum jaao and take care of Aashi

Sachin: Theek hai Sir

Sachvi left from there .

The weather turned stormy once again,there were clouds in the sky and it appeared as night in the daytime

Freddie: Abey yaar ye light ko bhi abhi jaana tha

Nikhil: Chaliye Freddie sir dekhke aate ha

Daya came out of his cabin when he heard a knocking type of sound he moved towards that sound and he saw A girl washing hands in the washroom and when he looked at the mirror he was shocked to see that in the mirror it was none else than Shreya

Daya ran towards her and hugged her from behind

Daya: Kahan chali gayi thi tum, tum jaanti ho na main tumhare bagair jee nahi sakta , tum ...

But listening to this there were some movements in her were wild...

She immediately took out the knife that was always tied to her waist and used it on Daya's hand and turned ,Daya was shocked to see that it was Krishna and not Shreya

Krishna went from there in anger

Daya went after her

Daya: Krishna , Krishna , I am sorry mujhe laga ki tum

Krishna: Mera raasta chodiye

Daya: Mujhe galat mat samjho...

Krishna: Galat to main aajtak thi jo maine aapko ek shareef insaan samjha but i was wrong jab kal aap bina puche mere ghar mein daakhil hue usi waqt mujhe samjh jaana chaiye tha ki aap kitne shareef hain

She started moving from there

Daya: Krishna!

And suddenly Nikhil and Freddie came there hearing there voice

Nikhil: Arey sir aapke haath se to khoon aa raha hai aur ye Krishna kahan jaa rahi hai Krishna!

Freddie: Chaliye sir main bandage kar deta hun

But Krishna left from there before he could stop him

Daya was again in confusion because in the mirror it was Shreya so how could it be Krishna And now he wanted to know more about Krishna

* * *

AT DAYA'S HOUSE

Aadhi raat tak apna kaam chodke wo bas Krishna ke bare mein kahin net to kahin phone calls, kahin kisi file mein , Krishna ki Godhra wali file leke baitha tha tabhi achanak uski aankh lag gayi

Achanak se ek awaaz ne usey utha diya

Wo ek haath lag ke koi cheez giri thi , wo cheez ek paper weight tha jispe Shreya ka naam likha hua tha , Wo apna kaam phirse karne laga lekin ab ek aur baad Koi awaaz jis se uska dhyan hath gaya jo ki ek wind chime tha hawa ki wajah se zor zor se shor karne laga

Dayane apne kamre ki khidki aur darwaze dono band kiye

Raat mein Dayaakele aur table lamp ki light mein hi kaam karna pasand karta tha phirse wahi kaam karne laga ki ekdum se pardon ki sarsarahat se wo utha

Uske kamre ki ek khidki acche se band nahi hui thi jise wo band karne dubara utha

Tabhi Us Khidki ko band karte hue achanak use ek aur awaaz sunai di

Jaise kisine uska naam liya ho "Daya"

Wo palta lekin koi na dikhai dene par usey laga ki ye uske dimag ka wehem tha

Par phir usey wahi aawaz aayi

"Daya, main yahan hoon"

Dayaus awaaz ke peechey gaya kyunki wo pehchaan chukka tha ki ye awaaz Shreya ki hai

Dayabhaagte hue neechey gaya

"Dayatum dekh kyun nahi paa rahe ho arey baba main yahan hoon"

Phir wahi awaz

"Daya, arey main yahan hoon"

Daya ab us awaaz ke peechey gaya to dekhke maayus lekin thodi ghabrahaya bhi

Usne dekha ki uske bête Varun ke haath mein ek remote the aur saamne projector screen pe uska aur Shreya ka ek video tha jise wo dekhte hue so chukka tha

Tabhi kisine uske kandhe pe haath rakha

Daya palta

Daya: Kaka aap

Kaka: Beta is waqt tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Daya: Kaka ye projector

Kaka : Beta wo Varun baba zid kar rahe they isiliye humne isey chala diya ab so gaye hain to hum hi ise band kar dete hain

Daya apne kamre mein chala gaya

* * *

A/N: Kuchh narration hindi me hi accha lagta hai


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am sorry main jaanti hun ki Shreya ka aane ka aap sab besabri se intezar kar rahe hain par jahan itna intezar kiya wahan thoda sa aur please **

* * *

**AGLI SUBAH**

**Krishna akele apne ghar mein thi , Uski zehen mein baar baar sirf Daya ke aur uske beech beeta wo lamha karke gusse mein tar rahi thi uski ankhon mein phir wahi hulchul , wahi bechaini, uski aankhon mein ho rahi thi**

**Tabhi uske kandhe pe kisine haath rakha**

**Usney wahi kiya wo khanjar jo uski kamar se hamesha bandhi rehti hi usne wahi uthake uske haath pe de maari**

"Aah"

Krishna: Oh I am really sorry Nikhil , I am Sorry wo mujhe laga ki ...

Nikhil: Ye tu kya pagal ho gayi hai

Krishna: I am really sorry Nikhil tum do minute baitho main, main abhi first aid laati hun

Wo first aid laati hai

Krishna: Nikhil show me your hand

Wo dheere dheere uske hath pe first aid lagati hai,

Krishna: Dard Ho raha hai na , I am Sorry main

Nikhil: Krishna , Krishna its o.k o.k...Oh ab pata chala kal raat Daya sir ko chot kaise lagi thi

Krishna: Shut up Nikhil , unke bare mein tumhe baat karni hai , To please chale jao

Nikhil: accha baba tu to naraz ho gayi hum unke bare mein baat nahi karte... Lekin ye to bata itna gussa kis baat ka... tujhe pata hai achanak tujhe is tarah se jaate dekh ke main kitna ghabra gaya isiliye to subah hone se pehle yahan tere ghar pe haazir hun

Krishna: Accha to suno wo darasal...

Krishna usey puri baat batai

Nikhil: Krishna Daya sir aur tere beech kya hua ye to main nahi jaanta lekin...

(Usne Krishna ke dono haathon ko thaama)

Nikhil: Krishna itna zarur hai ki Daya sir jo kuch bhi karte hain kisi galat irade se kabhi nahi karte , ho sakta hai unhe andhere mein dhoka hua ho aur tujhe Shreya samajh ke aisa kiya ho...Main tera dost hun Krishna main ye nahi kehta ki tu galat hai par ye bhi nahi kehta ki tu jo soch rahi hai wo sahi hai ...Krishna, dost hun ,teri feelings ko samajh sakta hun , par tujhe sirf itna kahunga ki tu jitna jaldi aur jitni aasani se ye sab bhula ke pehli jaisi Krishna banegi utna tere liye hi accha hoga ...Aur ye kya aise rote hue tu bilkul achhi nahi lagti hasti raha kar

Krishna( smiles): Thanks Nikhil, (use gale lag ke) You are such a sweet heart , tum jab bhi aate ho mera aadha tension kam kar dete ho

Nikhil: Wo to hai..

Krishna: Coffee!

Nikhil haan mein sir hilata hai

Uske aankhon ki shokhiyan usey phir acchi lag rahi thi

* * *

**Here in Daya's House**

**Daya ko ek phone aata hai**

Daya: Hello who is this

" Varun ke ghar se bol rahe hain"

Daya: Jee main Varun ka pita bol raha hun aap ...

"Jee main Varun ke school se uski principal bol rahi hun mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai zaruri baat Varun se related kya aap abhi school aa sakte hain?"

Daya: Sorry mam lekin kya Varun ne koi shararat ki hai

Principal: Nahi koi shararat to nahi ki hai lekin agar aap aa sakte hain to behtar hoga

Daya: Theek hai main aata hun

Daya Varun ke school me jaata hai

In Principal's room

Daya: Aapne mujhe bulaya mam

Principal: Mr. Daya please come in

Daya: Kahiye aapne mujhe yun achanak kyun bulaya hai anything serious

Principal: Dekhiye Mr Daya ye baat agar serious nahi hoti to hum shayad aapko takleef nahi dete, Mr Daya aap Varun ke Father hain is naate aapko apne bacche pe dhyan dena chahiye

Daya: Dekhiye saaf saaf kahiye aap kehna kya chahti hain

Agar usne koi shararat ki hai to fir aap please bataiye mujhe

Principal: Aapka beta bahot hi zyada alag hai wo aur bacchon jaisa nahi hai, humesha chup chup rehta hai, zyada kisi se baat nahi karta , milta julta bhi nahi hai, humesha ek kone mein baithe rehta hai, aur to aur pichle kuch mahino se uska response accha nahi hai , Aur pichle do dino mein yane kal aur aaj jo usne kiya wo ...

Daya: Aisa kya kiya usne

Principal: Mr. Daya har saal ki tarah is saal bhi hum logon ne school mein kai tarah ki competitions rakhi thi jaise writing completion , painting competition

Daya: To kya Varun ne usme part nahi liya

Principal: Nahi usne part bhi liya lekin kal jab uski class teacher ne bacchon ke eassays aur drawings dekhi to she was shocked ...

Daya: Aisa kya hua tha

Principal: Aap khud dekh lijiye

Daya was shocked to see

Daya: Ye...

Principal: Ye jagah ye Solar Eclipse(Surya Grehun) ka itna bhayanak roop, aur ye itni bhayanak jagah maine to aajtak nahi dekha , Mr Daya hairani ki baat ye nahi ki usne Solar eclipse ka drawing kyun banaya , hairani ki baat ye hai ki aaj tak class mein itne chote bacchon ki science class mein bhi unhe eclipse ka matlab nahi bataya gaya phir itne chote bachhe ne usey imagine kiya tha ya aapne kabhi is baat zikra kiya is se

Daya: Nahi maine bhi Varun ko is bare mein koi discussion nahi kiya ...

Aur zara dekhiye ye usne writing competition mein ye kya likha hai

Daya padhta hai

Principal: Ajeeb laga na

Daya: Ye kaunsi bhasha hai aur ye likha kya hai?

Principal : Is baat ka jawab to sirf Varun de sakta hai

Daya: Theek hai mam main us se baat karta hun ki wo aisa kyun kar raha hai

* * *

**In CID Office**

**Krishna thi Confrence room mein baaki koi bhi wahan nahi tha**

Daya comes near her

Daya: Krishna!

Krishna file uthati hai aur chali jaane lagi

Daya: Krishna, I am sorry meri baat to suno

Krishna bina sune wahan se jaane lagi

Daya: Krishna! Krishna

Lekin wo chali gayi

Abhijeet ye sab dekh raha tha bahar kahde hue

Abhijeet: Ye sab main kya dekha raha hun

Daya: Tum kya kehna chahte ho Abhijeet aur vaise bhi is waqt mujhe kaafi kaam hai

Abhijeet: Baat ko badlo mat , aajkal ye Krishna ke bare mein itna pata lagne ki kya wajah hai Daya

Daya: Jo tum soch rahe ho waisa

Abhijeet: Bilkul theek samajh raha hun itna shaq kyun karte ho tum uspe aur kal jo hua ye mat sochna main us baat se anjaan hun...

Daya kuch nahi kehta, Par kuch aur hi soch raha tha

Abhijeet: Main tumse keh raha hun damn it

Jab phir bhi Daya kuch nahi kehta to wo nikal jaata hai

Thodi der baad

In Daya's cabin

Purvi came up with a file

Purvi knocks on the door

Daya: Come in

Purvi: Ye kuch files hain inpe aapke signatures...

Purvi ne dekha wahi likha hua paper jispe Varun ne kuch scribble kiya tha

Daya: Lao do...

Purvi dekh rahi thi usey gaur se

Daya: Do...!

Purvi papers deti hai

Daya unhe sign karke wapas deta hai

Purvi jaati hai

Yahan un shabdon ka Daya matlab dhoondh raha tha

Par na to net na hi kitabonn mein uska koi zikra tha

Yahan office mein naya case aaya tha jiske investigation ke liye team ek college mein gaye

At Murder spot

Nikhil , Taarika , And Krishna were in tense kyunki ye wahi college tha jahan teeno ne apne itne kimti saal bitaye they

Aur is baar murder is college ke ek student ka hua tha College library mein hi us student ki laash mili thi

Taarika body analyze karti hai

Taarika: Sir maut raat ke 12 se 1: 30 baje ke beech hui hai body puri tarah se akad chuki hai

Daya: Bara se dedh itni raat gaye ye yahan kya kar raha tha

Abhijeet: Aur kuch pata chala iske bare mein

Nikhil: Sir is ladke ka naam Sahil Thaapar hai

Sabse pehle laash Yogesh ne dekhi thi

Iska kehna hai ki Sahil ne isey yahan ek baat kehne ke liye bulaya tha

Daya: Kaunsi baat

Yogesh: Pata nahi sir usne kaha ki usey ek bahot zaruri baat karni hai libraray mein aa jaun bas itna kaha aur jab main aaya to ye...

Sir ho na ho ye usi aatma ka kiya dhara hai

Daya: Kaisi aatma?

Yogesh: Sir pichle kuch dino se college ke students ka kehna hai ki unhe kisi purani student ki aatma dikhai deti hai par koi uska chehra nahi dekh paata ho sakta hai Sahil ne us aatma ka chehra dekh liya hoga wahi batane ke liye

Sachin: Shut up! Bakwass band karo apni samjhe Aatma naam ki koi cheez nahi hoti

Nikhil: Kamaal hai yaar mujhe to samajh nahi aa raah hai mere college ke students aisi dakiyanusi baaten kar sakte hain

Krishna: True

**Tabhi wahan college ki ek maid aati hai wo kuch karte hue wahan aayi thi**

**Krishna case se related evidence collect kar rahi thi evidence collect karte karte wo us maid se takra gai**

Krishna: Maaf kijiye aunty

Krishna ke pure baal uske chehre pe aa gaye they

Jab wo hate aur us maid ne usey dekha wo darke chillake bhaagne lagi

"BHOOT, BHOOT, BHOOT"

**Aur wo behosh ho gayi**

**Sab CID members aur Krishna khud uske is behaviour se chaunk gaye specially Dayaka shaq aur badh gaya**

Nikhil: Ye inhe achanak kya hua aur ye Krishna ko dekh ke aise kyun chillane lagi

**After investigation**

**Daya apne ghar gaya**

**Varun se baat karne uske room mein**

**Daya wo painting aur writing leke gaya**

Daya: Varun beta kya kar rahe ho

Varun draw kar raha tha

Daya: Arey wah ye to bahot acchi drawing hai

Daya: Beta ye drawing aapne banai hai?

Varun: Haan Baba

Daya: Varun ye jagah kaunsi hai aap jaante ho

Varun: Nahi

Daya: to phir ye aapne kaise banai beta aap yahan gaye ho pehle

Varun: Haan

Daya: Haan, Lekin abhi to aapne kaha tha ki aap is jagah ko nahi jaante

Varun : Haan baba main is jagah ko nahi jaanta mujhe wo leke gayi thi

Daya: Wo, Wo kaun beta

Varun: Pata nahi Baba par wo le gayi thi mujhe

Daya: Wo kaun beta?

Varun: Main usey nahi jaanta Baba wo roz aati hai roz mujhe yahin le jaati hai

Daya: Kahan hai ye jagah aur wo tumhe kab le jaati hai tum to aatayaya taiji ke paas rehte ho na

Varun: Sapne mein jab mein so jaata hun

Daya: Sapne mein

Varun: Haan , baba mujhe khelne jaana hai, main jaun?

Daya: Haan jaiye

**In the NIGHT**

**Ye sab soch ke ki ye kya hai, kaunsi jagah hai, raat bhar wo is soch mein pada raha**

**Here in Sachin's House**

**Purvi yahan koi bhayanak sapna dekh rahi thi sote hue jiske chalte wo buri tarah se ghabra ke chillake uthi**

Purvi: Sachin!

**Sachin turant uski aawaz sunke utha**

**Ab bhi ghabrahat aur nhaanfte hue wo uthi**

Sachin : Jaan ! Jaan kya hua

Usne turant usey gale lagaya

Purvi (ghabrahat mein): Main dun dun duniya bhar ki chi chi chizen kho sakti hun Sachin , tumhe nahi tumhe nahi hargiz nahi main , hume koi , koi alga nahi kar sakta tum sun rahe ho na, Sachin...tum mujhe ...hum yahan se door chale jayenge bilkaul bikul...

Sachin : Purvi calm down...Calm down

Purvi: Nahi nahi tumhe, tumhe mujhe koi .. nahi nahi .. main hum ...

**Ghabrahat mein wo kya kya bole jaa rahi thi usy khud hi nahi pata tha**

Sachin: Relax relax

**Purvi ghabrahat mein uthke Briefcase nikalne lagi**

Purvi: Hum , hum abhi yahan se jayenge , tum tum...

Sachin (in mind): Ye aise nahi maanegi

Sachin uthke uske paas gaya

Sachin: Purvi! Kya kar rahi ho chodo ye sab...

Purvi: Hum hum abhi jayenge

Sachin: Purvi

**Purvi nahi sunti**

**Sachin uske haath pakad ke usey apni ore khinchta hai aur uske honthon pe kiss karta hai**

_MAN TERA JO ROG HAI_

_MOHE SAMAJH NA AAYE_

_PAAS HAI JO SAB CHODKE_

_DOOR KO PAAS BULAYE_

Sachin: Look here look into my eyes Dekho meri aankhon mei ,hum dono ek dusre se itna pyar karte hain, humare pyar mein itni taakat hai koi juda nahi kar sakta hume

Do you get this

_JIYA LAAGE NA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

_Purvi toot ke use hug karti hai_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

Here in Daya's house

**Jaise jaise Daya Krishna ke bare mein aur jaanne ki koshish kar raha thaw o aur door hoti jaa rahi thi jitna wo usey suljhane ki koshish karta ye gutthi aur ulajhti jaa rahi thi**

_KYA JAANE KYU HAI_

_KYA JAANE KAISI_

_KYA JAANE KYU HAI_

_KYA JAANE KAISI_

ANDEKHI SI YEH DOR

Daya(in mind): Is raaz ko agar janana hai to mujhe abhi se infact abhi se Krishna ke kareeb jaana hoga , infact sirf uske kareeb hi nahi , balki uski har ek harqat par nazar rakhni hogi wo kya karti hai, kahan jaati hai kisse milti hai sab kuch , agar ye karne ke liye uske dil mein jagah bhi banani hai to wo bhi main karunga ...

_JO KHENCHTI HAI_

_JO LE CHALI HAI_

_JO LE CHALI HAI_

_AB YUN MUJHE TERI ORE_

Wo wahan se nikalne laga

Kaka: Beta kahan jaa rahe ho itni raat ho gayi hai

Phir bhi wo bina bataye wahan se nikal jaata hai

Kaka: Arey beta ruko! Beta!

**Wo Krishna ko follow karne nikal pada**

**Krishna unhi raaston pe phir wahi gaana gaate nazar aayi, Kaali saari aankhon mein kaajal maathe pe chamakti tare jaisi bindi**

_MAIN ANJAANI_

_HUN WO KAHANI_

_MAIN ANJAANI_

_HUN WO KAHAN_I

**Par is baar Daya ne na to usey roka na hi usey is baat ka ehsaaas hone diya ki wo usey kisi bhi tarah se follow kar raha hai bas usey Krishna ki asliyat ki talash thi,**

HOGI NA JO PURI

**Baadal bhi cha gaye they , phir bhi usney usey follow karna nahi choda**

**Ek baar to Krishna ne palatke bhi dekha usey ye ehsaas bhi ho gaya tha ki koi usey follow kar raha hai aur shayad is baat ka yakeen bhi ki wo Daya ho sakta hai phir bhi na to wo ruki na hi apni aawaz roki bas sunsaan raaste pe chale jaa rahi thi andhere mein**

_PAAS AAOGE_

_TO PAAOGE_

_PAAS AAOGE_

_TO PAAOGE_

_PHIR BHI EK DOORI_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

**Daya toh usey lagataar follow kar raha tha phir achanak sadak ki bheed mein wo kahin kho gayi aagae jaake bhi usey nazar nahi aayi, Jaise achanak kahin se bheed aa gayi aur wo kho gayi**

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

_JIYA LAAGE NAA_

_TUM BIN MORA_

**Tabhi achanak wo kisi se takraya**

**Daya uski taraf bina dekhe bas uski aankhen Krishna ko talaash rahi thi, uske jeb se wo painting aur kaagaz pe ki likhawat wala paper gir gaya tha par usey dhyan nahi tha**

Daya(bina usey dekhe): I am sorry

" Its o.k,"

Wo tokti hui boli

"Lagta hai aap kisi ki talash mein hain" Usne un kagaz ke tukdon ko usey uthake dete hue kaha

Daya: Thanks! (Usey uski baaten sunke atapata sa laga isiliye wo ruka)

" Shailja , Shailja Kashyap"

Daya: I am , Daya

Shailja: Aapko introduction ki koi zaruat nahi hai

Waise shayad main jaanti hun ki aapko kis cheez ki talash hai

Daya: Jee? Kya?

Shailja: Jo tasveer aapke haath mein hai, aur jo ye likhawat

Dikhayenge zara ek baar

Dayausey wo tasveer deta hai

Shailja: Behad khoobsoorat, likhawat bhi aur ye chitra bhi

Khair , Godhara ke jungle wahan jaiye , ye jagah wahin ke aas paas ki hogi aur ek baat ye likhawat wahan ki hi boli hai, isey Dhodia kehte hain wahan ke bheel ye bhasha bolte hain, internet pe agar isey type karke dhundhenge to kabhi nahi milegi isey jaane , sikhne ke liye wahin jaana hoga aapko ,

Daya: Ye baat aapko kaise pata

Shailja: Main ek Polygot hun, bhaashayen sikhna unke bare mein jankari lena mera shauk hai

Daya: To phir aap itna kuch jaanti hain to ye bhi bata deejiye ki ye kya likha hua

Shailja: I am sorry Mr Daya lekin kya likhawat se bata sakti hun ki bhasha kaunsi hai par kya likha hai iska kya arth hai ye to main bhi nahi jaanti, Ye log wahan pe rahte hain wahan ke nahi hain

Daya: Thank you very much

Shailja: Its o.k Waisey jaate jaate ek salah dhungi

Jo cheez aap dhundh rahe hain apne aas paas hi dekhege to behtar hoga kahin aur jaake iski khoj karne par bhi kuch haasil nahi hoga

Jaise hi palatke wo jaane laga

Shailja: Phir mulakaat zarur hogi Mr Daya , jald , aap khud aayenge mere paas

Daya: Filhaal to is madad ke liye aapka shukraguzaar hun, par meri aapki mulakat hogi ya nahi ye to waqt batayega


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Don't worry guys next chapter mein raaz khulna shuru honge till then enjoy this chapter **

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Here in a libraray**

Daya: Solar eclipse , is se related jitni bhi kitaaben hain I need all of them

Librarian: O.K sir waise ek baat kaun sir bahot kam log is subject pe kitaben padhte hain

Daya: Aap please mujhe is subject se related iski stories tribal stories in sab se related jitni bhi kitaaben hain sab laake deejiye

Librarian : Chaliye aap wahan baith jaiye , I will send them to you

Daya: Thank you

**Daya Solar eclipse se related stories tribal stories in sab ke bare mein kitaaben padhne laga taaki unse usey koi clue mila Krishna ke bare mein, shayad us gutthi ke bare mein jise wo suljhana chahta tha**

**Daya ne saari kitaben lagbagh padh lee thi**

Daya: Aur koi kitab hai aapke paas

Librarian: Sorry sir , is topic se related jo kuch tha mere paas wo main sab de chuki hun aapko, this is all I have

**Bahot der se door khada ek boodha aadmi usey dekh raha tha wo wahan kaam karne wala ek pune tha Ramlal**

Jab wo jaane laga Ramlaal uske paas aaya

Ramlal: Surya Grehun ke bare mein jyada jaankaari jaana chahte hain sahab

Daya: Tum?

Ramlal: Main Ramlal hun yahan ka naukar sahab, kaafi der se dekh rahe hain sahab aap Grehun ke baare mein janne ke liye kitaben uthaye jaa rahe hain kahin aap sau saal mein ek baar aane waale aise nazare ki khoj mein to nahi

Daya: Tumhe kaise pata

Ramlal: Bahot der se dekh rahe hain sahab aap mehnat kiye jaa rahe hain hum samajh gaye , Waise jo aap jannaa chah rahe hain sahab wo yahan in kitaabon mein nahi milega

Daya: To aur kahan milega

Ramlal: Aap kahen to hum aapko wahan le jaa sakte hain

**Daya ko Ramlal ek jagah le jaata hai koi flat that ha jisme kewal andhera hi tha**

**Bas door ek aurat khadi thi**

Ramlal: Wo wo aapko batayengi iske baare mein

"Maine kaha tha na Mr Daya, jald mulakat hogi aur aap khud mere paas chalke aayenge"

Jab wo palti

Daya: Shailja ji aap

Shailja: hmm main, Main jaanti thi ke aap yahan zarur aayenge, Surya Grehun , is tarah ka grehun jo sau saal mein ek baar aata hai , is tarah ka nazara jo sau saal mein ek baar aata hai yahi jaana chahte hain na aap

Daya: To aap jaanti thi, agar aap janti hi thi to aapne usi waqt mujhe kyun nahi bataya

Shailja: Har cheez ka apna ek waqt hota hai , shayad ye aapki taqdeer mein tha mujhse dobara milna isiliye to aapko waqt yahan kheench laya mere paas aur raha aapke sawal ka jawab to yaad kijiye us samay aapne mujhse is painting aur wo likhawat ke baare mein puch than a ki is Grehun ke baare mein

Daya: To aap bata deejiye kya raaz hai iske peechey, kya koi kahani ya kissa

Shailja: Kahani to hai par mujhe yakeen hai ki aap is kahani par yakeen nahi karenge

Daya: Yakeen karna na karna mera kaam aap sunai

Shailja: Sau saal pehle Gujrat ke Kathiawar ke Rajkot mein ek Raja they Raja Vanraj unka beta Brijraj tha , Kaafi hoshiyar har kala mein maahir har chaurahe har Sabha Samaj mein log kehte they ki Rajgaddi pe to wahi baithega

Aur wahi iske yogya hai

Ek din wo Godhara gaya kisine bataya ki wahan ke jungle mein shikaar khelne ka kuch aur hi maza hai, Brijraj wahan shikar karne to gaya Lekin Gira ke pyar ka shikaar ho gaye

Raja Vanraj ko is baat ki bhanak pad gayi ek Rajkumar hoke Ek Mamuli Bhilni se pyar unki Shaan ke khilaaf tha isiliye unhone Gira ko marwane ke liye apne logon ko godhra bhej diya

Jab Brijraj ko is baat ka pata chala apni mohabbat ko bachane ke liye wo Godhra nikal pade par unke pahonchte der ho chuki thi Jab wo pahonche to us raat unhi ke saamne unki Mashuka, unki mohabbat, Gira Katal kar di gayi ye sab wo khud bhi sehen nahi kar paaye lekin Raja Vanraj apni shaan bachane ke liye unhone apne bête ko bhi marwa ke nadi mein phikwa diya

Daya: Story interesting hai par is story se grehun ka kya sambandh aur is se mera kya sambandh

Shailja: Mr Daya usi raat jis raat Gira ki maut hui thi Aisa Grehun dekha gaya tha, aur us ilake ke bheel bheelniyon ka manna hai ki Gira ek Farishta thi

Daya: Ye kahani asli hai ya sirf kahani hai

Shailja: Kahani hai ya asliyat is baare mein main nahi balki Proffesor Sahni hi behtar batayenge jinhone apni book 'ANKAHI SATYA DASTAN' mein ye kahani likhi hai

Daya: Proffesor Sahani ye kaun hain?

Shailja: Proffessor Sahani DGM college ke Physics professor hain halaki unhe literature ka kaafi shauk tha

Daya(In mind): DGM college , ye to wahi college hai jahan Nikhil Krishna aur Taarika padha karte they

Daya: Thank you Shailjaji

Jab wo jaane laga

Shailja: Phir keh rahi hun jo cheez aap khoj rahe hain yahan wahan talash karne se accha agar apne aap ke paas talash karenge to behtar hoga

Daya wahan se nikal jaata hai

* * *

**Here In CID**

**Sab College ke students ke murder ka investigation karne jaa chuke they par Nikhil ko Abhijeet ne kisi kaam se office bheja tha**

Tabhi Daya bhi office aata hai usne Nikhil ko dekha nahi wo achanaks e us se takra gaya

Nikhil: I am sorry sir maine..

Daya: Its O.k Tum ab tak yahin ho

Nikhil: haan sir wo Sachin sir ne yahan kaam se bheja tha ...aapko kuch chahiye

Daya: Nahi

Itna bolke wo bas apne room mein jaane hi waala tha ki usey Shailja ki baat yaad aati hai

(-jo cheez aap khoj rahe hain yahan wahan talash karne se accha agar apne aap ke paas talash karenge to behtar hoga-)

Daya: Nikhil, come into my room

Nikhil: Aaya sir

* * *

In Daya's cabin

Daya: Nikhil close the door

Nikhil usey ghoorne laga

Nikhil(in mind) : Darwaza lagwake aisa kya khaas kaam karwane wale hain

Daya: Nikhil , aise ghooro mat warna jo bahar staff hai usey tumhare character pe shaq ho jayega , sit down aur ye baat is room se bahar nahi jaani chahiye do you get this

Nikhil: Right sir

Daya bahar desk pe call karta hai

Daya: Maya, I don't want any calls , nobody in my room jab main na kahun koi mere room mein nahi aayega, nahi aayega ka matlab nahi aayega, do you get this

Maya: O.K sir

Daya: Kitna hi zaruri kaam kyun na ho Chahe dharti phat jaaye ya aasman gir jaaye I don't want any disturbance agle 2 ghante tak koi call nahi, koi meeting nahi do you get this, koi mere cabin ka darwaza tak nahi khatkatayega , Get it

Or not

Maya: Right sir

Daya: Apna cell phone off kar do Nikhil

Nikhil: Sir lekin...

Daya: Jo kahun waisa karo

Nikhil(in mind): Beta Nikhil agle do ghante tak teri ragging hogi, beta tu to gaya

Daya: Tum Krishna ko kitne saalon se jaante ho

Nikhil: 12 saalon pehle se kaafi saalon ka saath raha hai humara

Daya: Phir to tumhari bahot gehri dosti hogi, uski har ek baat har ek cheez tum acchi tarah se jaante hoge , uski pasand na pasand, uska shauk, uska gussa , uske dost wgereh wagereh

Nikhil: Haan sir lekin

Daya: Sawal sirf main puchunga aur tum sirf jawab doge

Nikhil: Haan sir

Daya: To theek hai mujhe wo har cheez jo Krishna se related hai wo har raaz, uske dost , uski baaten , uski pasand , uski napasan, uske risthtedaar, uski kamiyan , uski khoobiyan uske baare mein har ek cheez , I want to know everything and mind you Everything koi bhi cheez bina chode mujhe janani hai aur tum mujhe wo bataoge, aaj aur abhi

Nikhil: Sir Krishna , Ek bahot hi suljhi hue dimag ki ladki hai par wo auron ki tarah nahi hai, ye baat nahi ki aur ladkiyon ki tarah usey pehennne odhne ka shauk nahi par uska ye shauk bahot kam hai , zyada logon se ghulti milti bhi nahi hai wo, college time se chup chap rehti thi, zyada kisi se baat nahi karti thi sirf utna hi bolna jitna kaam ho , uske aise swabhav ki wajah se uske zyada dost bhi nai they ,

Daya: Dosto mein kaisi pasand thi uski I mean dost kaun kaun they uske

Nikhil: Sir Doston mein bhi uska ek bahot alag chunav tha wo sirf un logon ko apna dost banati jinpe wo puri tarah se bharosa kar sakti bahot baar parakh ke dekhti thi unpe aur sirf unhi se baat karti thi, uska bharosa bhi bahot kam logon pe aa sakta tha le deke uske teen dost they, Main,Zahra , aur Swapnil

Daya: Uske shauk ke baare mein batao Nikhil

Nikhil: Sir uski zyada hobbies nahi thi, haan but wo reading main interest rakhti thi

Daya: Koi ajeeb baat jo tumne kabhi notice ki ho uske baare mein

Nikhil: Sir ajeeb baat, ek ajeeb baat to thi, Sir ek din main uske ghar notes lene gaya tha, darwaza khula tha, main andar gaya, to dekha ki wo T.V Dekhke has rahi thi

Daya: To isme ajeeb kya hai?

Nikhil: Sir wo horror movie dekhke has rahi thi

Sir wo kehne lagi ki Comedy show se zyada hasi usey in horror shows ko dekhke aati hai, aur sir ek aur baat, Usey andhere me rehna pasand tha

Daya: Tumhare ye dono dost Zahra aur Swapnil kahan hain is waqt tumhe pata hai

Nikhil: Nahi sir in dono ka mujhse contact toot chukka hai,sir infact 6 saal pehle tak hum acche contact mein they par uske baad achanak Swapnil aur Zahra dono achanak kahan gayab ho gaye ye mujhe bhi nahi pata

Daya: Aur kuch bata sakte ho

Nikhil: Nahi sir jo kuch mujhe pata tha wo aapke saamne hai

Daya: Theek hai tum jao

Daya(in mind): Ajeeb guthhi hai jitna suljhana chahun , ulajthti jaa rahi hai ,Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki main khud Krishna ko bahot acche se jaanta hun, aur kabhi ye ki wo kitni anjaan hai, kabhi lagta hai ki wo Krishna hai, aur kabhi ye ki wo...

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Here in another side**

**Sachin ko ek call aata hai**

Sachin: Kya?...Theek hai I.D check karo custody mein rakho main aata hun

Purvi: Kya hua

Sachin: Borivali local police station se phone tha, Unhe pata chal hai koi Kallan naam ka aadmi hai jisne 2 saal pehle humare Ayur ko dekha tha , kisi aurat ke saath par ye Kallan mooh kholne ko taiyaar nahi hai...Main wahan jaata hun iska mu khulwane

Purvi: Sachin, main bhi chalti hun tumhare saath

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**Everyone was in the cabin discussing the case**

Daya: Hume ek lead mili hai jisko pakdne ke liye hum mein se kisi ko Khopoli jaana hoga

Durshet, wahan hi is case se related evidannce milega

Nikhil: Par jaayega kaun

Krishna: Maine kaha tha na sir zyada dino tak in Jungalon se door nahi rakh payenge aap mujhe Main jaati hun

Freddie: Haan lekin tumhare saath kisi ko to jaana hoga

Daya: Theek hai I will go

Krishna: Excuse me sir , lekin agar sir aap mere saath aayenge to main nahi jaungi

Daya: Krishna, kabhi kabhi apni personal cheezon ko in sab se alag rakhna padta hai

Krishna: Par sir...

Daya: I am not asking you that's an order

Krishna: O.K sir

* * *

**IN DURSHET, KHOPOLI FOREST**

**Dono us jungle main is case se related investigation karne gaye hue they, tabhi junglon ke beech chalte hue koi aawaaz unhe sunai di, Krishna ko ek saaya bhii dikhai diya, Dayabhaagte hue uske peechey jaa raha tha , par Krishna ko is baat ka ehsaas hua ki, koi unhoni hone waali hai wo Dayako rokne ke liye uske peechey daudi**

Krishna: Daya Sahab!

Par Daya nahi sun raha tha , wo to bas us saaye ka peecha kar raha tha

Krishna: Daya Sahab! Mr Daya!

Daya ruka nahi, bhaagta gaya,

**Krishna usey bachane ke liye, aage aayi saamne par is se pehle wo use rok paati wo uska hhath pakad ke khud bhi us unhoni ka shikar ho gayi Saamne ek Bada sa jharna tha aur neechey nadi jisme phisal ke wo dono girte chale gaye**

Daya: Krishna!

Wo dono usme behte gaye

**Kisi tarah Wo dono paani se to bahar aa chuke they par is paani mein behne ki wajah se wo raasta bhatak gaye they aur Jungle ke us ilake mein pahonch gaye jahan koi nahi aata jaata**

* * *

HERE IN BORIVALI POLICE STATION

Sachin: What do you mean ki wo Bhaag gaya?

Aise kaise bhaag gaya, , Barat mein aaye ho ya duty pe ho tum log, Bhaag kaise gaya wo

Incharge officer: Sahab humne to usey pakadne ki bahot koshish ki thi par wo ...

Sachin: Bhaag gaya

Sachin: Mujhe wo aadmi chahiye

Inspector: Sir maine uske pair pe goli chalai thi wo jyada door nahi gaya hoga, aas paas kahin patti karane bhi gaya hoga

Purvi: Arey to pata lagao uske baare mein, waqt barabaad mat karo , jao

* * *

IN DURSHET, KHOPOLI FOREST

Krishna: Kitni der se main aapko awaaz laga rahi thi ke aage mat jaiye aage khatra hai, lekin aap aap sun hi nahi rahe they

Daya: Tumhe kaise pata tha aage paani hai

Krishna: Paani ki awaaz se, ab bhugto, raasta dhundna hoga, chaliye...

Dono chalte chalte ek jagah aa jaate hain

Krishna: Bas ab main aur nahi chal sakti

Daya: Thodi der ruk jaate hain phir hume phir chalna hoga

**Daya usey bahot door se bahot der se dekh raha tha, Wo jaise phir se uski aankho mein kho raha tha, kuch tha jo usey apni taraf kheench raha tha**

_AREY AANKH SE BOOND GIRA KOI_

_CHINGARI KA TUKDA JALA KOI_

_UMMEED KO AAG LAGA ZARA_

_SEHRA KI PYAAS BUJHA ZARA_

_UMMEED KO AAG LAGA ZARA_

_SEHRA KI PYAAS BUJHA ZARA_

_GHAN ITNA BARAS KE GALNE LAGUN_

_MAIN PAANI KE UPAR TARNE LAGUN_

_BEHNE DE MUJHE BEHNE DE_

_MUJHE BEHNE DE_

_MUJHE BEHNE DE_

**Krishna bhi aaj pehli baar uski taraf jhukav mehsus kar rahi thi**

_BEHNE DE GHANGHOR GHATA_

_BEHNE DE PAANI KI TARAH_

_SAGAR MEIN JAA GIRNA HAI_

_BEHNE DE NADIYA KI TARAH_

**Wo phir chalne lage...Achanak...Tabhi kuch aisa hua jo nahi hona chahiye tha...Tab achanak se kisine kahin se Krishna ke upar waar kiya koi teer jaisi cheez chalai, jo seedha uski gardan pe jaake laga, Daya usey pakad paata is se pehle wo bhaag gaya, lekin is waqt Dayake liye usey pakadne se zyada zaruri tha Krishna ko bachana**

Daya: Krishna! Krishna, come back to consciousness, Krishna!

**Hosh mein aao...Usne wo teer Krishna ki gardan se hataya**

Daya: Krishna!

**Wo usey uthake seedha ek jagah le gaya, usey litaya**

Daya(in mind): Iska sharer to thanda pad raha hai

**Usne dono haathon se uske chehre ko pakda**

Daya: Krishna!

**Usne uske joote khole...Uske pairon ko bhi apne haathon se mala**

Daya(in mind) : O my god ye to iska pura badan thanda pad raha hai

**Wo phir us paani ki aur lakdiyon ki talash mein nikal gaya...Thodi der baad wo apne saath kuch Pani kisi tarah leke aaya aur kuch lakdiyan laaya...Un lakdiyon ko usne jalaya...Daya phir usey check karta hai**

Daya: Ye kya ho raha hai ise na to hosh aa raha hai naa hi iska badan garam ho raha hai , aisa hi hua to ye... nahi nahi mujhe kuch bhi karke isey bachana hi hai, Kam se kam isey hosh main to lana hi hoga taaki ye khud ki madad bhi kar sake

**Wo ab uski jaan bachane ke liye aur zyada tez ho gaya, aur fikarmand bhi, Wo uske haath pair zor zor se ragadta hai,Jab is se bhi kaam nahi chalta to wo apna jacket ustarke usey udhata hai**

Daya: Tumhe kuch nahi hoga, Nothing will happen to you...Mai kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe ,kuch bhi nahi

**Thodi der baad Daya uske saanse check karta hai, uski Saanse ab dheemi padne lagi thi**

Daya: Nahi Nahi Krishna !

**Wo Krishna ko artificial breathing deta hai...Krishna thodi der baad aadhe se hosh mein aati hai uski aankhon...Jab uski palken dheere dheere khulne lagi to saamne Daya tha...Wo hosh mein aane lagi**

Daya: You are O.k You are O.k Krishna?

Krishna uthke baithti hai

Daya: You are O.k na?...

Krishna haan mein sir hilati hai

Phir Daya usey paani deta hai

Daya: Hume yahan se jald se jald nikalna hoga ek yahan tumhari jaan ko khatra hai, aur doosra shaam dhalne lagi hai, baki ki investigation hum to kisi ke saath karenge

Krishna: Hmmm...

Dono wahan se kisi tarah nikal aate hain

* * *

IN CID OFFICE

Sachin: Kya? Krishna pe humla, par Krishna pe hamla kaun karega

Daya: Shayad wo insaan jo nahi chata ki ye case solve ho aur Krishna is case se related koi aisi baat jaanti ho ya bata sakti ho jo us kaatil tak hume pahonchaaye

Krishna: Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai, bhala main aisa kuch jaanti hoti to aap logon ko zarur batati

Tabhi Taarika andar aati hai

Taarika: Krishna pe jis nukili teer jaisi cheez se waar kiya tha uspe zeher laga hua tha

Daya: Isiliye Krishna behosh ho gayi thi

Taarika: Hmm , aur ek aur baat ki ye zeher ek khaas kism ka zeher hai, jo sirf jungalon mein paaya jaata hai, ye zeher un pedon ki paatiyon se se banaya jaata hai jo ped Godhra mein paaye jaate hain

Nikhil: Kya? Iska matlab khooni koi research scientist hai jise in patton ki jaankaari ho... is it possible ki ye ped jinse zeher bana hai wo Khopoli mein mile

Taarika: Nahi Nikhil it is not possible, kyunki is tarah ke ped sirf Godhra mein survive kar sakte hain

Daya: Wo sirf ek research scientist nahi hai Nikhil he is a genius , usey acchi tarah se pata hai ki agar usne Khopoli ke junglon ke ped se zeher banwaya to bahot jald pakda jaayega

Krishna yaad karke batao ki aisa zeher aisi kisi cheez ke baare mein kabhi kisine tumhe kuch kaha ho kuch bataya ho anyone

Krishna: Proffesor Subodhkant Sahni

Taarika: Professor Sahni! Ye tum kya keh rahi ho

Krishna: Yaad karo Taarika Proffesor Sahini was a mastermind infact a genius, final year mein unhone hume apne kisi nayi khoj ke baare mein bataya tha, bhale hi unka subject Physics tha, but he was a genius unhe har cheez ke baare mein knowledge rehti thi, infact Nikhil final year mein unhone hum sab ko bulake aise hi ek zeher ke invention ke baare mein bataya tha

Daya: Kahan milenge Proffessor Sahni

Krishna: Unka ghar Andheri East mein hai, main jaanti hun

Daya: Then what are we waiting for , Lets go

Wo log unke ghar jaate hain

Proffesor Sahni apni Study mein they ek kursi par

Daya: Proffesor Sahni!

Professor Sahni!

Par unhone koi jawab nahi diya

Daya: Proffesor...

He was shocked to see Professor ka murder ho chukka tha

Unke gale mein bhi waisa hi teer tha, jo Krishna ko laga tha

Sab shocked they par unhe apni duty karni thi, Taarika ne jab body ko check kiya

Taarika: Sir lagta hai inhe, inhi ka zeher deke murder kar diya gaya hai

Daya ne fire place mein dekha to kuch panne jal ke raakh ho rahe they

Usme se usne ek panna nikala jo aadha jal chukka tha

Daya ne uske niche likhe chote se title ko padha

"ANKAHI SATYA DASTAAN"

Daya(in mind): Ye to wahi Kitab hai jiske baare mein Shailja ji ne bataya tha...

Wo log Shailja ke ghar jaate hain

Daya: Shailja ji aapko yaad hai aapne mujhe ek kahani sunai thi aur wo kitab jisme wo kahani likhi thi, Wo kitab uske baare mein aap aisa kya jaanti hai

Shailja: Wo kitab to Proffesor Sahni ne hi mujhe di thi lekin hua kya hai

Daya: Shailja ji please us kitab ke baare mein hume aur bataiye kyunki us kitab ki wajah se Proffessor Sahni has been murdered

Shailja: What? Professor Sahni ka murder ho chukka hai

Daya: Haan Shailja ji wo kitab hai aapke paas abhi kyunki us kitaab mein kuch aisa tha jiski wajah se 7 students ka aur khud Professor Sahni ka murder hua hai, Wo kitab aapke alawa aur kiske pas hai

Shailja: Wo kitab professor Sahni ne hi mujhe di thi halaki us kitab ki zyada bikri nahi hui thi kyunki us kitab ko publish hone ke 1 din baad hi Professor Sahni ne usey Rok diya tha aur khud un kitabon mein aag laga ke jala diya tha, us kitab ki sirf 8 hi copies biki thi

Daya: Wo aakhri copy kahan hai?

**Tabhi peechey se Krishna wahan aati hai**

**Krishna ko jaise hi Shailja ne dekha**

Shailja: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta tum wapas nahi aa sakti tum wapas kaise aa sakti ho , tumhe to 100 saal pehle bhi maar diya gaya tha aur ab bhi tum ... nahi tum...

Sahilja aisa kehte hue peechey hath rahi thi peechey jaate jaate wo balcony tak pahonch gayi

Krishna: ye aap kya keh rahi hain Shailja ji?...

Daya: Peechey mat Jaiye Shailja ji gir jaayengi aap

Shailja: Mere paas mat aana mere paas mat aana, mere paas mat aana main kehti hun main kood jaungi ..

Nahi! Nahi!

Krishna: Ye kya hai...

Daya: Nahi Shailja ji please peechey mat jaiye

Shailja: Nahi! Nahi

Aisa kehte hue uska pair phisla aur wo girke mar gayi...

Wo log kuch bhi samaj paate is se pehle Shailja gir chuki thi

Daya: SHAILJA JI!

Daya: Find that book, ANKAHI SATYA DASTAAN, Search the whole house

Wo dekhte hin pure ghar mein phir bhi unhe kuch nahi milta

RAAT HO CHALI THI

Daya apne ghar jaa raha tha raah mein usey phir Krishna nazar aayi...

Is baar wo Safed saari mein thi par wahi gaana aur waisi ho madhoshi, wahi gaana gaate hue

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE_

Daya uske peechey phir jaane laga, aur Krishna ko phir pata chal gay tha ki Dayauska peecha kar raha tha

_YE LAAKHON GHAM YE TANHAI_

_MOHABBAT KI YE RUSWAAI_

_HO.. YE LAAKHON GHAM YE TANHAI_

_MUHOBBAT KI YE RUSWAAI_

_KATI AISI KAI RAATEN_

_NA TUM AAYE NA MAUT AAYI_

_YE BINDIYA KA TAARA_

_JAISE HO ANGAARA_

_MEHNDI MERE HAATHON KI UDAAS_

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_PIYA TORE AAWAN KI AAS_

_NAINA BARSE RIM JHIM RIM JHIM_

_NAINA BARSE BARSE BARSE..._

Daya uske peechey tha, Par is baar wo hua jo pehle nahi hua

Krishna palti

Krishna: Kya chaahte hain aap mujhse, Kyun mera peecha karte rahte hain, kya jaana chate hai yahi na ki main is tarah in suni sadko pe kyun bhatakti rehti hun, Kyun aap meri aankhon ki gehrai mein kho jaate hain Kya jaannna chate hain Ki main Krishna hun ya nahi, kahin main uska saaya uski rooh uski aatma to nahi,

Daya: Krishna, Main sirf sach jaana chahta hoon

Krishna: Sach jaanna chate hain na aap To theek hai suniye, suniye sach...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys...back with the new chapter ...hope ki sabke kuchh kuchh doubts clear honge **

* * *

**Daya uske peechey tha, Par is baar wo hua jo pehle nahi hua**

**Krishna palti**

Krishna: Kya chaahte hain aap mujhse, Kyun mera peecha karte rahte hain, kya jaana chate hai yahi na ki main is tarah in suni sadko pe kyun bhatakti rehti hun, Kyun aap meri aankhon ki gehrai mein kho jaate hain Kya jaannna chate hain Ki main Krishna hun ya nahi, kahin main uska saaya uski rooh uski aatma to nahi

Daya: Krishna, Main sirf sach jaana chahta hoon

Krishna: Sach jaanna chate hain na aap To theek hai suniye, suniye sach...

Krishna : Main Krishna hun ya nahi ye main khud nahi jaanti, Jo aap dhundhna chaate hain main wo bhi nahi jaanti, aapko talash hai meri lekin mujhe, mujhe talash hai khudki, Aap ye janna chate hain ki main kya sochti hun kya hun main, par main to ye baat khud nahi samajh paa rahi ki main kya hun, kaun hun main...

2 saal pehle mera ek bahot bhayanak aur bada accident hua tha jisme main apni yadasht bhool gayi jab hosh aaya to Doctor ne mujhe bataya ki main Krishna hun, Krishna Mehta, Mr Jaintilal Mehta ki beti, unhone ye bhi bataya ki main Ek police officer hoon, Par mujhe kuch yaad nahi tha, par mujhe dheere dheere photos ke tehet to kahin, videos ke tehet, ye bataya gaya ki main hoon kaun Mera kya astitva hai, Par mujhe bhoole se bhi ye yaad nahi aaya ki main kaun hoon, lekin jab mere doston ne, doctor ne is baat pe baar baar zor daalaa to naa chahte hue bhi mujhe ye manna pada ki Main hi Krishna hun, par mera dil to ye baat mannne ko taiyaar hi nahi tha, mujhe bakayda dubara police training dee gayi, mujhe ye ahsaas dilaya gaya ki main pehle kaise thi mera swabhav kaisa tha mere dost kaun they, Nikhil ke baare mein bhi mujhe in videos mein hi bataya gaya, Par mera man ab bhi mannne ko taiyaar nahi tha ki main Krishna hun

Daya: Aur ye gaana...

Krishna: Ye gaana, Daya sahab is gaane ko gaane ka mujhe shauk nahi hai, koi shauk nahi hai, par ye gaana baar baar mere zehen mein aata tha, baar baar, ye gaana mere zehen mein aata tha...Jab maine apne doctor dost se is baare mein pucha is gaane ke baare mein, to mujhe unhone bataya ki main ye gaana apne pyar Vikram ke saamne gaaya karti thi

Daya: Kahan hai Vikram

Krishna: Jab maine bhi yahi sawal unse pucha to usne kaha ki accident mein car mein wo bhi mere saath tha, par wo , wo bach nahi paaya

Lekin mera dil manne ko taiyyar nahi tha ki Vikram ki maut ho chuki hai, agar waakai uski maut ho chuki hai, to uski body mujhe mere laakh request karne par bhi kyun nahi batai gayi, chalo body nahi bhi dikhai gayi to uske bare mein mere puchne par hi kyun bataya gaya kyun uske address us se related aur information mujhe di nahi gayi

Daya: Par ye gaana yahan gaane ka kya matlab banta hai

Meri friend ne kaha tha ki Mai usey yahin mili thi aur maine ye gaana gaya tha, jise sunke wo mere paas aaya tha, isiliye main is gaane ko yahan gaati thi ki agar wo mujhse pyar karta hai, to kabhi na kabhi meri ye awaaz sunke yahan to aayega, aur agar naa bhi aaya to kam se kam mujhe toh kuch yaad ayega

Isiliye roz roz raat main yahan aaya kari thi

Daya: Lekin us din achanak tum kahan gaayab ho gayi thi? Jab maine tumhe lift ke liye kaha tha

Krishna: Wahin thi main , maine aapse pehle bhi kaha tha ki agar acche se dekha hota to wahi milti aapko, us din Main aapke palate hi Aage chali gayi thi aur phir Thoda mud gayi thi Isiliye jab aapne dekha hoga to main wahan nahi thi

Daya: Aur us raat Jis raat barish ho rahi thi Tum wo raasta kaise dekh sakti thi, Sara kohra tha Wipers bhi band ho gaye they

Krishna: Jis raaste se aap roz guzarte hain,uske baare mein har ek chiz pata hoti hai aapko aur is se pehle ki aap puchhen ki un bhookamp ke baare mein mujhe kaise maalum hua toh Daya Sahab premonition,premonition tha wo ek tarah ka

Daya: Ek aakhri sawal us raat tum gayab ho gayi thi main to tumhara constantly peecha kar raha tha

Krishna: Kohra bahot tha us raat kohre mein main ojhal ho gayi thi par aapne dhyan nahi diya

Ab aapke paas koi sawal to nahi ab to aapko yakeen ho gaya ki main koi rooh nahi Ya ab bhi koi sawal baaki hai

Daya: Sawal to hai par tumse nahi, Raat kaafi ho chuki hai , chalo main chod deta hun

Wo dono uske ghar jaate hain

Krishna: Aap andar aayenge

Daya: Nahi ...

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**In CID Office**

**Conference room**

Daya: Aisa kya tha us kitab mein Jo Shailja ji itna dar gayi

Aur kood padi ye kitab hi is gutthi suljha sakta hai, Hume wo kitab kisi bhi kimat pe dhoondhni hi hogi kyunki wo aakhri copy thi

Nikhil: Lekin sir wo copy hume milegi kahan?

* * *

HERE IN BORIVALI POLICE STATION

Sub inspector : Sir Kallan ka pata chal gaya hai

Purvi: Kahan hai wo

Sub inspector: Mallad

**MALAD**

**Sab wahan usey pakadne pahonche hue they**

**Tabhi unhe Kallan dikhai deta hai**

**Wo log usey pakad lete hain**

**IN POLICE STATION**

Sachin: Bol kahan hai Ayur

Kallan : Sahab mujhe kuch nahi maalum sahab aapko koi galat femi hui hongi sahab

Sachin uski collar pakdata hai

Sachin: Dekh seedhi tarah bata de warna aur bhi tareeke hain humare paas pata lagwaane ke

Kallan: Sahab main sacchi bol raha hun aai shappat mujhe kuch nahi pata sahab

Sachin slaps him

Sachin: Seeddhi tarah bata de warna ...

Purvi: Sachin! Ruko...Sachin is se baat main karungi

Sachin: Main bat kar raha hun na

Purvi: Sachin please let me talk...

Purvi Kallan ko interrogate karne ke liye cell mein jaati hai

Purvi: Ayur kahan hai?

Kallan: Apun ko nahi malum madam

Purvi: Ayur kahan hai?

Kallan: Apun tumko bi waich bolega jo sahab ko bola hai apun ko nahi pata madam

Purvi : Dekh Kallan , Sedhe se agar tune nahi bataya ki Ayur kahan hai to agli baar ye sawaal tujhse Senior Inspector Purvi nahi balki ek maa puchegi...

Kallan: Jab apun ne dekha hi nahi tumhare bête ko to apun kaise batayenga tumko

Purvi: Khare! Khare!

Khare: Ho Madam

Purvi: Baher camera band karo, lights off karo, ab isko main apne andaaz me samjhaungi

Camera aur lights dono Khare band kar deta hai

Purvi fires the gun in air

Kallan: Batata hun batata hun...

* * *

**HERE IN CID**

Daya: Nikhil apne dost Swapnil aur Zarah inhe jitni jaldi ho sake dhoondne ki koshish karo , Wo zarur is case mein humari madad kar sakte hain do anything find them

Nikhil : Sir!

Daya: Tumhe pata hai ki ye Vikram kahan rehta tha

Krishna: Nahi maine kaha na ki mujhe uske baare mein kuch bhi nahi bataya gaya

Daya: Tumhare doctors ka naam kya tha

Krishna: Doctor Ajeet Verma aur Doctor Kamini Khanna

Daya: Inhone apne baare mein kuch bataya

Krishna: Haan yahi ki ye log mere college mein bhi mere saath padte they

Nikhil: Ajeet Verma ,Kamini Khanna sir aise to kisi student ko main nahi jaanta

Daya: Tumhare paas Tumhare friends Swapnil aur Zahra ki koi photo hain

Nikhil: Haan sir ek minute mere Laptop mein unki ek photo hai

Daya: Krishna ko dikhao

Krishna un photos ko dekhti hai

Krishna : Arey yahi to hain Ajeet Verma aur Kamini Khanna

Nikhil: Kya? Par ye kaise ho sakta hai ye Swapnil aur Zahra hain... humare dost Krishna

Krishna: Par inhone to mujhe apna naam yahi bataya... aur ye bhi kaha ki main inki college friend hun...

Nikhil: Strange jhoot kyun kaha unhone

Daya: Wo isliye ki hum in tak nahi pahonch paayen, kyunki aisi bahot si cheezen hain jo ye jaante hain... Nikhil jaise bhi ho search them I want them...

Nikhil: Sir!

Wo wahan se chala jaata hai

Daya: Aur is kitaab ko bhi hume jald hi dhoondhna hoga kahin is kitaab ki wajah se aur logon ki jaan na chali jaaye

Krishna sar pakad ke baith jaati hai aur uski aankh mein ab aansu bhi they

Daya usey paani ka glass aur Apna rumaal deta hai

Krishna dono leti hai

Krishna: Main samajh nahi paa rahi hun ye kya ho raha hai, meri wajah se itne logon ki jaan jaa rahi hai aur main ye tak nahi jaanti ki aisa kyun hai

Strange baat to ye hai ki ye Vikram jise main chahti thi mujhe uski shakal tak yaad nahi

Daya: Tumhe Zahra ya Swapnil ne bataya tha ki wo karta kyat ha

Krishna: Kehte they ki wo painter tha world famous thi uski paintings, Wo jo painting aapne us din mere ghar mein dekhi wo koi aam painting nahi balki Vikram ne usey apne sapne mein dekha tha aur usne banai thi wo painting

Daya: Good we have got a clue agar Vikram ek world famous painter tha to uski painting jiske bhi paas hongi wo naa sirf uski shakal pehchaante honge balki uske baare mein bhi bahot saari cheezen jaante honge , I think hume uski biki hui paintings ke baare mein pata lag sakta hai

**Krishna uthke jaane lagi**

**Tabhi uska pair phisla**

**Par Dayane usey sambhaal liya tha**

**Daya sab kuch jaan chukka tha lekin phir bhi ek ajeeb sa khichaav ek ajeeb sa ehsaas tha jo usey ab bhi Krishna ki taraf , uski aankhon ki taref kheench raha tha...**

* * *

HERE IN BORIVALI POLCE STATION

Kallan: Wo 2 saal pehle apun Delhi gaya hua tha jail todke bhaaga tha police dhoondh rahi thi chaaron ore apun ko phir apun jaise taise chupte hue Chandni Chauk pahuncha wahan bhook lagi apun ko to do kuch khaane ke liye maanga to tumare bachhe ka photu apun ek akbaar mein dekha

Phir agle din jab apun aise hi bahar nikla sahab to dekha ek burkaband aurat tumhare bacche ko ek riskshaw mein bithake ke le jaa rahi thi pehle to apun ko yakeen nahi hua , isiliye uske pichu pichu apun gaya to wo wahin thi chandni chauk mein ek kholi mein thi phir whan se wo wapis aayi aur tumhare bacche ko leke Wahan se kidar gayab ho gayi malum nahi mem sahab apun uska peecha bhi kiya pan wo achanak kahin chali gayi

Phir wo apun ko kahin nahi dikhi

Purvi: Thank god , Iska matlab Ayur zinda hai suna tumne Sachin Ayur zinda hai

Sachin: Haan Purvi, Kahan dekha tha tumne usey

Kallan: 12/156, Purana bazaar, Chandni chauk

Sachin: Theek hai Inspector iska statement le lo

Hume foren Dillli nikalna hoga

Purvi: Haan abhi chalo Sachin main aur sabra nahi rakh sakti

* * *

IN THE NIGHT

Daya: Tumhe ghar chod deta hun

Krishna: Its fine main chali jaungi

Daya: Zid mat karo Krishna

**Krishna chalne lagti hai**

**Thodi der baad wo log Krishna ke ghar jaate hain**

**KRISHNA'S HOUSE**

Wo andar jaate hain

Krishna: Baithiye

Daya baith jaata hai

**Thodi der baad achanak light chali jaati hai**

Krishna: Ye achanak light ko kya ho gaya

Wo kahin jaane lagi

Daya: Itne andhere main kahan jaa rahi ho

Krishna: Maine kaha na mujhe andhere ki aadat hai, candles lene jaa rahi hun

Daya: Theek hai

**Thodi der baad**

**Daya ko koi parchhai dikahi di wo us taraf gaya usne dekha ki wo Kitchen ki taraf jaa rahi hai**

**Wo sedha Krishna ki taraf gaya**

**Krishna candle jala ke khadi thi**

**Krishna ko usne dekha ki koi usey nuksaan pahonchane waala hai usne uska haath pakad ke usey apni taraf kheecha aur usey neechey jhukaya**

_TUJHE MILKE LAGA HAI YE_

_TUJHE DHOONDH RAHA THA MAIN_

_TUJHE MILKE LAGA HAI YE_

_TUJHE DHOONDH RAHA THA MAIN_

**Krishna uske is ajeeb behaviour se pareshan thi par is se pehle ki wo kuch bol paati Daya ne ek haathse uska muh band kar diya, Is jahapat mein Krishna ki candle se momb girne laga aur jis se Dayaka haath bhi jal raha tha par usne kuh nahi kaha aur candle bujha di**

**Krishna is harkat ki wajah se bechaini se usey dekh rahi thi aur Dayauski aankhon se kiye sawalon se uski annkhon mein phir khone laga tha**

_TUJH MEIN HAI KUCH AISI SUBAH SA_

_JISKI KHAATIR MAIN THA JAGA SA_

_AA TU MERE KHWAAB SAJA JAA RE_

**Phir thodi der baad usne dekha ki wo jaa chukka tha**

**Jo Krishna par attack karne waala tha**

**Daya ne usey choda**

Krishna: Ye sab kya tha

Daya: Koi tumhe dobara maarne ki koshish mein tha

Thodi der baad light bhi aa chuki thi

Krishna ne dekha ki Daya ka haath jal chukka tha

Krishna: Arey aapka haath jal chukka hai

Daya: Theek ho jaayega

Krishna: Aise kaise theek ho jaayega, ek minute main barf leke aati hun

Daya: Tumhe pareshan hone ki zaruat nahi waise bhi mujhe ab jaana chahiye

Krishna: Daya sahab please

Daya: Maine kaha na tumhe pareshan hone ki zaruat nahi

Krishna: Daya sahab! Zid mat keejiye , ye mera ghar hai , aapka CID ka office nahi, jo aap mujhpe hokum chala saken aur waise bhi kaha jaata hai aana mehmaan ki marzi se jaana mezbaan ki marzi se so please

Daya: Lekin..

Krishna: Yun samajh leejiye ki apna karz chukka rahi hun

Daya: Karz?

Krishna: Jungle mein jo aapne meri jaan bachai aur aaj abhi bhi jo aapne kiya wo karz hai jise main chukka rahi hun

**Krishna freezer se barf nikalti hai aur Daya ke haathon pe lagane lagti hai, aaj phir usey Krishna ki aankhon mein wo kashish nazar aa rahi thi jo usne pehle kisi ki ankhon mein dekhi thi, Phir wo iski gehrai mein jaise doobne laga**

_TUJHME HAI KUCH AISI SUBAH SA_

_JISKI KHAATIR MAIN THA JAGA SA_

_AA TU MERE KHWAB SAJA JAA RE_

_DIL ROYE YA ILAAHI TU AAJA MERE MAAHI_

_DIL ROYE YA ILAAHI TU AAJA MERE MAAHI_

_DIL ROYE YA ILAAHI TU AAJA MERE MAAHI_

_MERE MAAHI, MERE MAAHI, TU AAJA MERE MAAHI_

Krishna: Ye leejiye ho gaya

Daya: Main chalta hun

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Daya akele tha office mein wo subah se hi aake baitha hua tha Shreya ke uski zindagi mein aane ke baad aur Varun ke baa dab ghar jaana jaise ek majburi ya aadat si ban gaya tha uski , waqt aur dil to ab bhi uska ghar mein lagta nahi tha**

**Tabhi wahan Krishna aayi**

**Lehlehate khule baal aur naak mein choti si nose ring Aaj kuch alag andaaz mein saamne aayi wo jaise kuch tha palkon pe girte hue baal usey baar baar pareshan kar rahe they**

**Daya uski inhi aankhon mein jaise khye jaa raha tha phir wahi ehsaas jaise kuch ab bhi baaki ho ab bhi kuch zahir karna chah rahi hon**

**Tabhi palken uthake usne Dayako dekha, muskurake adab se sar uthaya**

**Apne baal apne chere se hataya aur haste hue boli**

Krishna: Good morning sir

**Ye pehli dafe tha jab wo muskurakar kuch boli thi wo bhi Dayase kyunki is se pehle har baar jab bhi mulakat hui to takraar ke saath hui**

Daya: Good morning

Krishna: Aapka haath theek hai ab

Daya: haan

Tabhi Nikhil aata hai

Nikhil: Sir Vo Abhijeet sir ka phone aaya tha,Wok eh rahe they ki wo Sachin sir aur Purvi mam ke saath Delhi mein hi unki madad karenge, aur sir wo..

Daya: Sir wo us Vikram ka address mil gaya, aur sir wo Swapnil ka bahot purana address ek jagah pe darz hai pata nahi sahi hai ya nahi

Daya: Theek hai Nikhil tum aur Freddie jitni jaldi ho sake us adrees ko verify karo aur main aur Krishna us Vikram ke ghar jaate hain

Nikhil : Right sir

Sab nikal pade apni apni manzil pe

Here in Vikram's house

Saara ghar puri tarah se Dhul bhaara tha jaise saalon se koi na aaya ho

Daya: Tum us kamre mein jao main is kamre mein dekhta hun , kuch milta hai kya

Krishna: O.K.

Krishna us kamre mein kuch talash kar rahi thi tabhi uske haath ek kitab lagi

"ANKAHI SATYA DASTAN"

Krishna: Ye to wahi kitaab hai jo Dayasir ne batai thi aakhir aisa kya hai is kitaab mein aur ye yahan kaise aayi

**Krishna usey padne lagi**

**Yahan dusri taraf**

**Daya har kamre mein check kar chukka tha**

**Aadaha ghanta ho chukka tha par abhi tak Krishna nahi lauti**

**Daya usey dhoondhne us kamre mein jaata hai**

**Daya dekhta hai Krishna buri tarah se ghabrai hui thi uske haath mein wahi kitaab thi jise wo dhoondh raha tha, Wo ro rahi thi chup karane par bhi bas ro rahi thi , Jab Dayane usey padha jis panne pe uska haath tha uske bhi pairon tale zameen khisak gayi**

**Daya: Krishna! Krishna calm down please calm down, ro mat stop crying...**

**Wo Krishna ko hug karta haiusey chup karane ki koshish karta hai par wo bas roye jaa rahi thi**

**Uska badan pura thanda pad gaya thaw o jaise thar thar kaamp rahi thi**

Daya: Aisa kuch nahi hoga

Krishna: Main marna nahi chaahti, main marna nahi chahti

Daya: Just look at me kuch nahi hoga O.k kuch nahi hoga hmm

Krishna: Main marna nahi chaahti

Aisa kehte wo Dayako gale lagati hai

Daya: Bas rona band karo sh... kuch nahi hoga


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Finally in today's chapter you will meet Shreya for whome you were waiting for a long time **

* * *

**Then Nikhil called him**

Nikhil: Sir wo address galat hai , aur jis document mein ye address likha tha wo bhi jaali hai humne logon se pata kiya par kuch pata nahi chala sir

Daya: O.K wapas aa jao

**IN CID OFFICE**

**Krishna abhi bhi ghabrai hui thi ab bhi kaamp rahi thi**

Nikhil: Sir aisa isne kya dekh liya jo ye abtak is tarah se...

Daya: Is kitaab ki aakhri do kahaniya padho samaj aa jayega

Thodi der baad

Nikhil: Sir ye to...

Sir ye kaise ho sakta hai...

Daya: Hmmm, is kitab mein jo kahani hai Gira aur Brijraj ki usme Gira ki shakal Krishna se milti hai ya yun kahun exact Krishna hi hai, Aur dusri photo Rajkumar Brijraj ki

(Daya ek photo leke Nikhil ke saamne rakhta hai)

Daya: Ye tasveer hume Vikram ke ghar se mili hai zahir si baat hai Vikram ki hi hai, ab panna palto usme Brijraj ki bhi tasveer hai dekho usey

Nikhil: Sir ye...

Daya: Hmm ye tasveer aur Brijraj ki shakal mel khaati hain

Ab zara uski aakhri kahani padho

Nikhil wo kahani padhta hai

Nikhil(kahani padhte hue):

**(STORY STARTS)**

Ye kahani is kitab ki aakhri kahani hai par ye kahani mere jeevan ka ek anubhav hai, kyunki ye kahani meri hi ek shishya ki hai Krishna

Krishna, mere hi collage mein padhne waali ek chaatra thi , thi isliye kyunki ab wo mar chuki hai...

**( Nikhil thoda dar gaya tha)**

uski maut logon ke hisaab se ek haadsa thi, par wo haadsa nahi balki katla tha aur ye baat sirf main aur us se jude kuch khaas log hi jaante hain,

Krishna Godhra mein rehte hue police officer thi

Uska shaant swabhav uske dost aur kareeb logon ke alawa koi nahi jaanta tha,

Apne kaam mein magan rehne waali khush mijaaz ye ladki apne Mata Pita ki eklauti usne aaj kuch aisa dekh liya jis se samaaj mein chal rahi is burai ka ant ho sake, wo aadmi jo uske liye ek aadarsh hai , uske pita saman hai , aaj uska ghinauna roop uske saamne aa gaya

Ab wo chup nahi reh sakti thi

Vikram uska pyar, uski muhobbat usne sabse pehle ye raaz usey bataya, jaanu na jaanu ye kaisa ajab sa saaya is muhobbat ke beech aaya

Vikram(in story): Kya ye sach hai , Krishna tum , tum kya keh rahi ho

Krishna: apni aankhon se dekha hai

Vikram: Tumhara bayan adalat mein saabit karne ke liye kaafi nahi hoga Krishna, thos sabot chahiye isey saabit karne ke liya kyunki jiske khilaaf tum bolne jaa rahi ho wo bahot bada aadmi hai Krishna ...

Bahot bada Politician hai wo

Krishna: Saboot main ekatah kar lungi tum bas mere saath rehna ,rahoge na

Vikram usey gale se lagata hai

Vikram: Bilkul , Kya tum bhi..

Hey Kya hua, rona band karo,

(Jaise jaise Nikhil ye sab padh raha tha uska dil toote jaa raha tha, )

Krishna: Kuch nahi bas kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai , aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch bura hone waala

Vikram : Sab theek hoga trust me..

Kuch dino tak dono ne un sabooton ki talash ki

Saboot mil chuke they

Ek subah

Krishna apni us saheli se phone pe baat kar rahi thi jisne usey ye saboot ekatha karne mein madad ki

Krishna: Thank you, Thank you so much Shreya

Shreya: Its all right ,waise main nikal rahi hun,

Krishna: Hmm theek hai

Shreya:Tum kahan milogi mujhe

Krishna: Am, sunset point

Shreya: Done main ek ghante mein pahonch jaungi

AGLA DIN

Na jaane kya hua, mujhe do laashon ki shinaakht ke liye bulaya gaya

Aur anjaan ladki ki shinakht ke liye jo is waqt ICU Mein thi

Mere saamne un laashon ko paani se nikala jaa raha tha,

Wo Krsihna thi, haan vo Krishna thi , aur Vikram , Par koi shaks

Jisne mujhe uski shinaakt se roka , Main police ke paas ja hi raha tha ki achanak ek baccha mere saamne aaya usne mujhe ek chithhi pakdai us chitthi mein likha hua tha

"SHINAKHT KARNE SE PEHLE MUJHE AAKE MILEN"

Usne mujhe kaha ki main shinakht naa karun mere puchne par

Mujhe wajah ye batai gayi ki "Krishna koi raaz jaanti thi isiliye uska katla kar diya gaya , isiliye aap usey na pehchaane, ye batayen ki aap isey nahi jaante, kyunki agar aapne ye bata diya ki wo Krishna hai, to aur mauten ho sakti hain"

Us roz main Police ke paas gaya par maine ye bataya ki main un dono ko nahi jaanta

ICU mein jo ladki thi shayad usey main nahi jaanta tha

Par Krishna kya raaz jaanti thi ye main nahi jaanta bas itna jaanta hun ki wo mar chuki hai aur jo uski maut ke baad uska chehra paayega wo bhi mar jaayega

**STORY ENDS**

Nikhil: Sir ye ye kaise ho sakta hai aur ye kahani...

Daya: Adhuri hai... main jaanta hun ki ye kahani adhuri hai kyunki Proffesor Sahni shayad sirf apni baat police tak is kitaab ke zariye pahonchana chaahte they wo chaahte they ki log isey padhen aur wo ye bhi jaante they ki kio na koi is kahani ko padhke Police ke paas zarur jaayega

Nikhil: Lekin sir phir kisine aisa kiya kyun nahi aur Professor Sahani ne kyud ki likhi is kitaab ki saari copies jala kyun daali

Daya: Shayad us shaks ne yane ki wo politician jiska raaz Krishna jaanti thi wo usne unhe dhamkaya ho

Nikhil: Par kaun ho sakta hai wo

Daya: Yahi to sawal hai Nikhil is adhuri kahani ko sirf aur sirf tumhare do dost hi pura kar sakte hain...aur unhe hume jald se jald dhoondhna hoga

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Daya apne ghar mein tha , har baar ki tarah is baar bhi Varun ko Taarika le jaa chuki thi kyunki wo jaanti thi ki Varun ko Shreya ki kami har raat mehsoos hoti thi aur aise mein, wo raat raat bhar so nahi paata tha, upar se Daya ka bewaqt ghar lautna**

**Daya apne kamre mein wahi sab sochte hue pareshani mein yahan wahan ghoom raha tha**

**Raat kaafi toofaani thi tez hawayen chal rahi thi , Baarish bhi zoron se chal rahi thi**

**Tabhi usey apne darwaze pe khatkhatahat sunai di koi zor zor se darwaza peet raha tha**

**Daya ne darwaza khola**

**Saamne Krishna thi bheegi hui rooti hui**

Daya: Krishna tum !

Krishna: Mujhe bacha leejiye, wo mujhe maar daalega , please help me

Daya: Andar aao, kaun tumhe maar daalege

Krishna: Wo mera peecha kar raha hai please...

Daya bahar jaake dekhta hai koi bhi nahi tha

Daya: Bahar koi nahi hai kaun tumhara peecha kar raha hai

Krishna: Wo, ek aadmi , mera peecha kar raha tha, main aapke ghar aa rahi thi par koi mera peecha kar raha tha usne mujhpe waar karne ki bhi koshish ki

Daya darwaza band karta hai

Tabhi lights chali jaati hai

Daya: Upar mere kamre mein jao , go straight

Krishna: First door to my left

Daya: Tum kaise jaanti ho... khair... Sambhal ke upar jaana

**Krishna upar jaati hai**

**Tabhi phi usey koi dikhai deta hai**

**Daya Krishna ke saath upar jaata hai**

**Wo chaahta to khud us aadmi ko pakad sakta tha lekin kyunki Krishna uske saath thi aur dari hui bhi isiliye usne aisa nahi kiya**

**Wo dono andar gaye**

**Daya us aadmi ke peechey jaane waala tha ki achanak Krishna cheekhi kyunki usey ek aadmi ka haath khidki pe nazar aaya aur uske haath mein gun thi**

**Daya usey pakadne waala tha lekin is se pehle wo pakadta wo pipe se utar ke bhaag gaya**

**Krishna daudte hue Daya ke paas aayi dar ki wajah se usne usey hug kiya aur itna kas ke usey hug kiya ki wo deewar ke sahare aa gaya**

Daya: Shhh... Wo chala gaya, kuch nahi hoga tumhe jab tak main hun saath tumhe kuch nahi hoga

**Krishna ab bhi dari sehmi sit hi usney phir usey gale se lagaya**

**Krishna ki wo aankhen phir Daya ko apni taraf laa rahi thiuski zulfen uske chehre ke upar thi**

**Daya ne uske chehre se uski zulfen hatayi**

**Wo behek raha tha uski aankhon mein kho raha tha, na jaane ye kya ehsaas tha ki Krishna bhi khud ko rok nahi paayi usne Daya ko roka nahi aaj wo bhi uski aankhon mein kho gayi**

**Krishna ne apni aakhen band kar li**

**Daya ne uske honthon ko chuma**

_MAR JAWAN MAR JAWAN_

_TERE ISHQ PE MAR JAAWAN_

_MAR JAWAN MAR JAWAN_

_TERE ISHQ PE MAR JAWAN_

* * *

**AGLI SUBAH**

**Krishna sote se uthi dekha khud ko Daya ki baahon mein paaya usey yaad aayi kal raat kya hua**

**Wo bas ghabrati hui uthi aur bhaag**i

_"Manawa Mein Mere Aandhi Hai Uthi, Bas Stubdh Khadi Hoon Main_

_Saanson Mein Paar Apani Hi Saans, Nishabd Khadi Hoon Main_

_Duniya Se Jeeti Jeeti, Khud Se Haari Bas Dhwast Khadi Hoon Mein_

_Aaina Main Aur Aks Main, Madmast Khadi Hoon Main"_

**Wo ghabrati hui apne ghar ke liye nikli**

**Bas ro rahi thi**

**Daya ne usey jaate hue dekh liya tha**

**Daya usey rokta is se pehle wo jaa chuki thi**

Daya(in mind): Ye mujhse kya ho gaya khud ko kyun nahi rok paaya ... aisa kya hai iski aankhon mein jo kheech le gaya mujhe...

_Ek Shunya Shunya, Tapti Vishal, Maaya Ka Madhyam Mantra Jaal_

_Mann Ki Dasha Se Ladati Main Phirati Vishwast Khadi Hoon Main_

_Mari Laaj Main Hoon, Chunar Bhi Main Hoon, Chunar Pe Daag Bhi Main"_

**Krishna ab ye sochte hue sadko pe bhaag ke apne ghar ki taraf jaa rahi thi soch rahi thi ki usne aisa hone kaise diya kyun nahi roka khud ko aur Daya**

**Wo bas chale jaa rahi thi roti hui jaa rahi thi**

**Saamne se ek gaadi aa rahi thi, wo to ro rahi thi usey wo bhi dikhai nahi di ke achanak ek haath uski ore bada aur usne usey apni taraf khincha**

**Wo Nikhil tha**

Nikhil: Kya kar rahi hai, marne ka irada hai kya, pagal ho gayi hai itna bada truck nazar nahi aata

Krishna ne koi jawab nahi diya

Nikhil: Main tere se baat kar raha hun or ho kya gaya hai tujhe kab se phone laga raha hun phone try kar kar ke thak gaya socha ki tu theek hogi ya nahi , phir tere ghar se pata chala kit u Daya sir ke ghar gayi thi ab tak nahi lauti, to mujhe tension ho gayi, tu theek hai na, aur ye kya haal bana rakha hai

Krishna ne phir bhi kuch nahi kaha

Nikhil: Tu kuch bolti kyun nahi, theek to hai?

Krishna: Ghar chod do mujhe

Nikhil: Theek hai chal

Wo ghar jaaten hain

* * *

**HERE IN DELHI**

**Sachin aur Purvi Delhi mein they Chandni Chawk mein**

Purvi: Are you sure yahi jagah hai

Sachin Haan sir Kallan ne yahi jagah batai thi

Abhijeet: aas paas pata karte puctach karte hain

Wo log puchtach karte hain tabhi Purvi ek aurat se baat karte hue pehchaan leti hai us bacche ko

Purvi: Kab dekha tha isey

Lady: 2 saal pehle humne isey Zoya ke pass dekha tha, maine to kaha bhi tha ki gairmazhabi bacche ko kyun paalna bhala isey anathalaya bhej do par usne nai kiya usne isey sambhala

Purvi: Zoya, aap jaanti hain ab wo kahan milegi

Lady: Nahi wo to do mahine mein hi bacchii ko leke nikal gayi

Purvi: Uska sketch banwa sakti hain

Lady : Haan zarur

Sachin Main sketch artist bhejta hun

* * *

**HERE IN MUMBAI**

**CID OFFICE**

**Krishna thi wahan ab bhi stabdha khadi thi jo kuch kal raat hua wo chahke bhi bhool nahi paa rahi thi**

**Tabhi Daya aata hai**

Daya: Krishna!

Krishna kuch nahi kehti

Daya: Dekho Krishna jo kuch hua wo galat tha, main jaanta hun ki...Lekin main tumhari taraf khicha chala aata hun, aisa har baar lagta hai ki shayad tumhari ye aankhen mujhse kuch kehna chaahti hon, na chaahte hue bhi ye ehsaas dilate hain ki shayad main inhe jaanta hun, Mohhabat karta hun tumse aisa kehti hai har pal

Krishna Palatti hai

Krishna(Chillakar) : KAISI HAI YEH MOHABBAT?

Tabhi Nikhil andar aata hai

Nikhil: Sir Swapnil ka pata lag chukka hai par sir wo itni asani se humare haath nahi aayega agar usey ye pata chala ki hum uske peeche hain to wo humare haath kabhi nahi aayega

Suddenly Freddie ko Sachin ka phone aata hai

Freddie: Haan boliye sir

Sachin: abhi ek Sketch forward kar raha hun dekho aur batao ki ye ladki humare database mein hai ya nahi

Freddie sketch dekhta hai

Freddie:Sir Ye to Zahra hai

Sachin: Kya iska matlab Ayur Zahra ke paas hai...Theek hai

Phone band karne ke baad

Daya: Ayur Zahra ke paas hai , Nikhil jaise tumne is Swapnil ka pata laga liya hai waise hi Zahra ka bhi pata lagao any how

Nikhil:Sir! Lekin ab Swapnil ko kaise pakdenge

Daya: I have a plan

* * *

**HERE IN DELHI**

**Purvi aur Sachin us jagah ke aas paas is baat ki talash mein they ki unhe Zahra(Zoya) mil jaaye**

**Unhone Zahra ko dhundne ke liya Delhi Police station mein or aurr bhi jagah uski photo bhej di**

**Kuch Der baad Sachin ko Phone aaya ki Mandavli mein usey dekha gaya hai us bacche ke sath**

**IN MANDAVLI **

**Ek chote se ghar mein**

**Sachvi wahan jaate hain**

**In Zahra's house**

Sachin:yahan ka samaan dekhke to lagta hai ki wo yahan rehti thi

Purvi: Hmm par wo hai kahan

**Purvi jab uske ghar ki talash kar rahi thi tab usey ek note pad mila jispe ek note likha hua tha**

**Purvi usey padti hai**

Purvi: Sachin!Sachin ye dekho

Sachin(After readin): Damn it!

Uspe Note likha tha

"Main jaanti hun ki aap log meri talash mein yahan zarur aayenge, par jabtak aapko ye note milega main yahan se bahot door jaa chuki hungi

Aap log please mera peecha chod deejiye, mere saath saath is bachhe ki aur Desh ke kai logon ki jaan khatre mein hogi agar main aapko mili to Lakhon logon ki jaan jaa sakti hai Please mujhe dhundhna band keejiye

-ZAHRA"

* * *

**HERE IN MUMBAI**

**CID OFFICE**

**Is se pehle Daya kuch kehta , Taarika wahan aa chuki thi**

Taarika: Hello Everyone

Daya: Taarika tum yahan

Taarika: Hmmm kyun nahi aana chahiye tha

Daya: Nahi, bas tum achanak aayi isiliye Palak kaisi hai ab

Taarika: Palak thik hai, Baba sa ke pass chod kar aayi hun

Nikhil: Sir aap plan bata rahe they

Daya: Accha hua Taarika tum aa gayi mere plan mein ab aur madad mil sakti hai

Daya: Taarika apni handwriting mein ek note likho

Taarika: Kaisi note,kya karna hai mujhe

Daya: Likho ki tum jaanti ho us raat ka raaz kya hai agar wo jaanna chata hai ki kaun ho tum to tumse aake mile

Taarika waisa hi karti hai

Daya: Freddie tum Swapnil ke ghar pe nazar rakho wo kabhi na kabhi to bahar niklega, aur jab niklega tum uska peecha karoge

Hume inform karna

Freddie : Right sir

Nikhil thoda chup tha

Krishna: Kya hua Nikhil

Nikhil: Kuch nahi bahot bura lag raha hai, apne hi dost ko kisi criminal ki tarah pakadna pad raha hai

Krishna: I understand

* * *

**HERE IN DELHI**

Sachin: Zahra ne apne letter mein likha hai ki lakhon logon ki jaan jaa sakti hai aisa kya hone waala hai yahan jis se laakhon logon ki jaan jaa sakti hai

Purvi wo zyada door nahi gayi hogi yahan se paas sirf ek station hai Nizzamuddin station tum waha jao aur usey dhudhne ki koshish karo yahan ki local police ko saath le lena

Purvi: Purvi tum aas paas ke padosiyon se pata karo kisi ko Zahra kuch bata ke...

Purvi! Purvi !

Purvi: haan

Uske haath mein ek photo tha jisme Zahra aur Ayur they haste hue..Eksaath

Sachin: Kya dekh rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Mera beta bada ho gaya hai wo mujhe pehchanega na

Sachin: Fikar mat karo Purvi wo tumhe zarur pehchanega, par usey dhundne ke liye tumhe bhi mehnat karni padegi

Purvi: Hmm

Wo nikal jaati hai

* * *

**HERE IN CID**

**Freddie calls Daya**

Freddie: Sir Wo yahan Bazar mein aaya hai

Daya: Theek hai tum wahin rehna , uspe nazar rakho

Wo phone rakhne ke baad

Daya: Taarika, Swapnil Market mein hai

Taarika: Samajh gayi

**Wo nikal jaati hai**

**Us market mein jaati hai**

**IN THE MARKET**

**Swapnil kuch khareed raha tha, Taarika Sabzi waali ki disguise mein thi**

Taarika: Bhindi le lo sahab taazi hai

Swapnil : Theek hai aadha kilo de do

Taarika usey bhindi ke saath saath wahi note bhi de deti hai

Swapnil reads the note

"Us raat ka raaz main jaanti hun, Bazar ke peechey hanuman mandir ke paas aake mujhse milo"

Swapnil us jagah jaata hai

Swapnil: Kya chahti ho tum

Taarika: Tumhe pakadna

Swapnil: Kya?

Nikhil uske peechey gun taane khada tha

Nikhil: Hilna mat Swapnil, warna main ye bhool jaunga ki tu kabhi mera dost tha

* * *

**IN CID OFFICE**

Swapnil: Dekhiye aap log please mujhe chod deejiye mujhe aaj abhi isi waqt Delhi jaana hoga warna laakhon logon ki jaan jaa sakti hai

Nikhil: Chale jaana lekin pehle sach bata

Swapnil: Nikhil tu mujhe nahi samajh raha hai, Meri majburi hai is waqt main aap logon ko sach nahi bata sakta, agar maine aapko sach bataya to mere saath- saath Zahra ki jaan bhi chali jayegi

Nikhil: Aisi kaisi majburi hai teri jo tu kuch nahi bata sakta

Swapnil: Meri majburi hai main nahi bata sakta, Mujhe aaj hi Delhhi jaana hoga, warna laakhon logon ki jaan jaa sakti hai

Daya: Aisa kya hone waala hai wahan

* * *

**NEXT DAY IN DELHI**

**Saare CID Members Delhi mein they**

**Swapnil ne bataya ki aaj ke din koi bahot bada hadsa hone waala hai jiske baare mein Zahra ne use bataya tha, jis se laakhon logon ki maut ho sakti hai, aur ye haadsa jo karwane waala tha uske khilaaf saboot they Zahra ke paas , aur us aadmi ke khilaaf bhi sabot they jo Krishna ko maarna chahta tha, jo Zahra usey dene waali thi**

Sachin : Accha hua aap log aa gaye

Sir aisa kya hone waala hai yahan ...

Daya: Swapnil ab to batao kya ho sakta hai yahan

Swapnil: Mujhe Zahra ne khabar di thi ki yahan Delhi mein koi biological terror failane wala hai,ek chemical hai XOX1jis se 1-2 minute mein kisi ki bhi jaan jaa sakti hai agar vo usey consume kar le toh,aur agar hawa ke contact me aaya toh phailne me zyada waqt nahi lagega... jo is sheher mein failane ki planning hai

Daya: Kya biological attack ?tumne hume pehle kyun nahi bataya

Swapnil: Main dar gaya tha

Sachin:Ye attack kaise aur kahan se aur kab ho sakta hain ye bataya tha usne tumhe

Swapnil: Nahi usne sirf itna bataya ki ye aatack jahan bhi honge sab 6 baje se pehle honge kahan honge ye main nahi jaanta

Sachin: God Dammit!

**Wo Delhi headquartes phone karta hai aur unse kehta hai jitna bhi bheed bhaad wala ilaka hai usey jitni jaldi ho sake khaali karaye**

Daya: Chemical phailane ke do tarike hote hain hawa aur paani kisi bhi tarah hume ye rokna hoga

Sachin: Lekin kaise karenge ye sab ?

Daya: Pani ke saare supply band karwane honge aur factories ko bhi kuchh ghanton ke liye band karna hoga

Sachin: Lekin ye impossible hai sir humare paas waqt bahot kam hai

Daya: Jaise bhi ho hume ye karna hoga

* * *

**At 5:30 pm**

**Tabhi unhe pata chalta hai ki ek factory jo ki zyada chalti nahi thi par wo band nahi thi possible tha ki chemical wahin se phaile**

**Sachin aur Purvi us factory me jaate hain ...Wo us factory ke main cell mein jaate hain jahan se unhe pata chalta hai ki ek aadmi wahan se gayab tha...wo usey bahot dhundhte hain..phir kahin factory ke chemical ke main tank ke paas wo unhe milta hai Wo uske haath me usi chemical ki bottle ko dekhte hain kisi tarah se wo us aadmi ko pakad toh lete hain lekin wo aadmi us chemical ko zameen pe phenk deta hai lekin is se pehle ki wo bottle nichey girke toot jaati Sachin us bottle ko apne haath mein le leta hai lekin tabhi usey dikhta hai ki wahi aadmi Purvi ko gun point pe le leta hai**

Sachin: Nahi Purvi ko kuchh mat karna

"Agar iski jaan pyaari hai toh wo kar jo main kehta hun "

Sachin: Purvi ko kuchh nahi hona chahiye

"Toh thik hai,ab jo kaam main karne wala tha wo tu karega,daal de is chemical ko is tank me"

Sachin soch me padd gaya tha

"Zameen pe phenkne ki koshis mat karna,ye zameen ke contact mein aate hi aur tezi se hawa me phail jata ,zyada jaane jaayengi officer isliye tank me daalo,sirf 60 second deta hun main tumhe 60 second baad iski main jaan le lunga

Purvi: Nahi Sachin,tum aisa kuchh nahi karoge,tum pehle ek deshbhakt ho phir mere pati...

**Sachin:Zindagi ko qubool nahi saath ye tera mera..**

**Raaste bhi alag safar bhi alag hai humara**

**Dohrahe pe khadi hai zindagi**

**teri zindagi me meri maut hai chhupi**

Sachin: I am sorry Purvi

**And saying this he opens the bottle and drinks the chemical...but before he could complete drinking it Purvi snatched it and drank the rest of the chemical and at same time rest of the team came there and shot the person to arrest him**

Sachin: Ye..ye.. kya.. kiya Purvi tumne

Purvi hugged him

**Purvi(smiles): Teri aur meri har saans har dhadkan hai bandhi**

**Jo tu nahi toh zinda main bhi nahi**

And they weren't able to see each other and fell on the ground in arms of each other

Daya saw all this and

Daya mein himmat toh nahi thi phir bhi unhe jaake check karta hai

Daya: Ambulance aate hue bahot der ho jayegi Nikhil hume le jaana hoga

Wo log un dono ko hospital le jaate hain

* * *

Daya: Doctor! Doctor emergency

Doctor dono ko check karta hai

Doctor: Oh my god both of them are critical, Jald se jald in dono ko O.T mein shift karo, and call Doctor Batra , Doctor Wardhan now

Thodi Der baad

Doctor bahar aatey hain

Daya : Dono kaise hain theek to ho jaayenge na

Doctor: Dekhiye both of them are in very critical condition,multiple organs are failing...

Now please let me go mujhe ye case apni team ke saath discuss karna hai

* * *

2 hrs later

Abhijeet bhi wahan aa gaya tha

Taarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Hmm

Taarika: Sab theek ho jaayega Abhijeet aap himmat rakhiye

Abhijeet: Sab bikharte hue dikhai de raha hai Taarika , Aisa lag raha hai jaise kal subah hogi aur sab ...

Tabhi Taarika ko ek phone aata hai

Taarika: Abhijeet !...Kya karun kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai Sachin ki mom aur uski behen ka kabse phone aa raha hai, aur ab Uncle ka bhi phone aa chukka hai aur ab Auntiji ka kya karun

Abhijeet: Sach bata do Taarika , unse kab tak chupega sach

Taarika phone uthati hai

Devki ji: Accha hua beta tune phone utha liya main toh Sachin, Purvi ko phone laga laga ke thak gayi unhe batana tha ki Aanya ka rishta taye ho gaya hai lekin unka phone lag hi nhi raha Main to pareshan ho gayi sab sab theek te hai na beta

Taarika: Auntiji wo..

Devki ji : Kya hua sab theek toh hai..

Tu kuch bolti kyun nahi..

Tu ro kyun rahi hai..

Mera dil baithey jaa raha hai tu...bolti kyun nhi sab theek hai na..

Taarika(rote hue): Auntiji wo..

Taarika unhe rote rote sab baat batati hai

Devki ji: Hum abhi aa rahe hain

Uske baad phone cut jaata hai

Taarika: Hello ! Hello!

Abhijeet: Kya hua

Taarika: Phone cut ho gaya

Yahan dusri taraf

Krishna Daya ke haath pe haath rakhti hai

Krishna: Sab theek ho jaayega

Daya: Krishna jao yahan se please, Leave me alone

Krishna: Wo bahot jald theek ho jayenge believe me

Daya: Krishna please go

Krishna: Dekhna sab theek ho jaayega aur ...

Daya: Krishna ek baar kaha hua tumhe samajh aa raha hai ya nahi, Jao yahan se Mujhe akela chod do

Krishna chali jaati hai

Tabhi Doctor andar rahe they

Daya: Doctor please ab to bataiye ki kya hua I mean wo dono

Doctor: Dekhiye main pehle bhi keh chukka hun aur bhi keh raha hun

Wo dono is waqt bahot hi critical condition mein hain aap samjhte hain aap kitni takleef hoti hai ki agar hum aur aap milke bhi is takleef ka andaaza lagana chahen to laga nahi paayenge, Is Takleef ko sehen karna dono ke liye aasaan nahi hai...We are trying our level best par phir bhi dua kariye ki dono theek ho jayen, main sirf aapko dilasa de sakta hun is se zyada kuch nahi

* * *

2 hrs later

Sachinka parivar aa chukka tha

Haripal ji(Sachin's Father): Abhijeet beta kahan hai mera beta theek to hai na, aur Purvi , wo toh theek hai, kya kaha Doctor ne

Abhijeet: Dekhiye wo...

Tabhi wahan Aashi daudti hui aayi

Aashi: Maamu, Maamu mujhe mamma Dadda ke pass jaana hai, Mamma kahan hai

Abhijeet : Bacche wo aap..

Devki ji: Aanya isey yahan kyun leke aayi hai, tujhe mana kiya tha na humne

Aanya: To kiske pas chodke aati Maa Yahan Dilli mein koi hai bhi to nahi humara

Devki ji: Theek hai isey foren neechey leke jaa abhi..

Aanya usey god mein uthati hai

Aashi: Nahi Mujhe Mumma ke paas jaana hai Nahi bua mujhe mumma ke paas jaana hai

Tabhi Doctor bahar aate hain

Devki ji : Doctor sahab kya hua ab kaise hain mere beta bahu

Doctor: Aap log Sachin ke mata pita hain

Devki: Jee , hanji Sachin humara beta hai aur Purvi humari Bahu

Doctor sahab wo theek te ho jayenge na, haan

Doctor: Dekhiye usi se related mujhe aap logon se kuch baat karni thi

Abhijeet, Daya, Haripalji, aur Devki ji andar jaate hain

Doctor: Jaise ki humne pehle bhi kaha hai they in a very critical condition, Hume ek operation perform karna hoga , lekin isme jaan ko khatra hai, jaan jaa bhi sakti hai aur bach bhi sakti hai, is operation ke baad kya result hoga ye bata pana zara mushkil hai , Lekin dono ko bachane ka yahi ek tarika hai

Faisla aap logon ke haath mein hai aap in papers pe sign kar deejiyega

Abhijeet gusse mein kahin jaane lagta hai

Daya: Kahan jaa rahe ho Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Ye sab us Swapnil ki wajah se ho raha hai main usey chodne nahi waala

**Daya wahin rukta hai, kyunki Abhijeet ko rokne se zyada un papers pe faisla lena tha usey**

**Haripal ji ke hathon mein wo papers they**

**Wo unpe sign kar nahi paa rahe they baar baar Sachinaur Purvi ka khyal unke man mein**

Daya : Laiye, main sign karta hun

Yogirajji: Beta aap

Daya: Hmm, Wo dono mere bhi kuch lagte hain

Here at different place

Abhijeet Gusse mein aata hai aur Swapnil ka collar pakadta hai

Abhijeet: Ye aaj jo kuch bhi ho raha hai na tumhari wajah se ho raha hai Damn it!, agar meri behen ko kuch bhi hua kuch bhi to main tumhe zinda nahi chodunga, Now for god sake apna muh kholo batao kya jaante ho tum, and listen this time i want to hear only the truth nothing else, Sirf sach

Taarika: Shant ho jao Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Kaise shant ho jaun Taarika, is aadmi ki wajah se aaj Purvi aur Sachin ki jaan khatre mein hai

Taarika: Abhijeet please, chodo isey jo baat karni hai hospital ke bahar chalke karte hain please

Abhijeet uska collar chodta hai

**Sab neechey jaate hain**

**Yahan dusri taraf Sachin aur Purvi ko alag rooms mein shift kiya jaa raha that ha operation ki taiyaari shuru ho rahi thi**

Sab neechey jaate hain

Abhijeet: Ab apna muh kholne ke liye kis muhoorat ka intezaar kar rahe ho

Krishna : Ab apni chuppi todoge bhi ya nahi sach bato Swapnil kya jaante ho mere baare mein Main sirf Sach jannna chahti hun

Swapnil: Sach sunna chahti ho na tum to suno sach

**SACH YE HAI KI TUM KRISHNA NAHI HO**

**SACH YE HAI KI KRISHNA MAR CHUKI HAI**

**SACH YE HAI KI TUM KRISHNA NAHI BALKI Shreya HO AUR**

**SACH YE BHI HAI KI TUMHE Shreya SE KRISHNA BANANE WALA KOI AUR NAHI BALKI MAIN HUN**

* * *

Truly speaking i wanted to split this chspter into2 parts but their were pm of many that i should reveal the suspence soon and bring Shreya back so i had to post it but still guys i really wanted it to b in 2 parts

Anyways do tell me you enjoyed reading or not ?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Guys ! How are you all ? Did you miss me ? **

**Sorry i m sorry i know bohoooootttttt lamba wait ho gaya na **

**Kya karti ye ZAALIM EXAMS ! Uff **

**Anyways here is your update **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Swapnil: Sach sunna chahti ho na tum to suno sach

**SACH YE HAI KI TUM KRISHNA NAHI HO**

**SACH YE HAI KI KRISHNA MAR CHUKI HAI**

**SACH YE HAI KI TUM KRISHNA NAHI BALKI Shreya HO AUR**

**SACH YE BHI HAI KI TUMHE Shreya SE KRISHNA BANANE WALA KOI AUR NAHI BALKI MAIN HUN**

Swapnil ki baat sunke sab hairaan they

Abhijeet: What Nonsense

Swapnil: Mujhe pata tha ki aap meri baton par yakeen nahi karenge lekin sach sirf yahi hai

Krishna apna College pura karne ke baad Surat apne maata pita ke pas chali gayi thi I.P.S clear kiya aur apni marzi se Godhra ke junglon mein apni marzi se gayi wo humesha se jungle ka hissa banna chaati thi Mr Jaintilaal Mehta ki iklauti beti thi

Mr Mehta ne apni beti ko palkon pe bitha ke rakha tha usey kabhi kisi cheez ki kami mehsus nahi hone de jo usne maanag unhone diya

Godhra mein wo apne parivar se alag rehne lagi

Har ek cheez ke baare mein , jungle ke niyam kaanun har chezz usey pata chal chuki thi 5 saal wo wahan rahi phir ek din wo kisi kaam se Mumbai aayi shaam mein apne troup ke saath ek art gallery attend karne gayi Wahan uski mulakat famous Painter Vikram Desai se hui Ye mulakat mulakaato mein badly aur mulaakaten Pyar mein

Vikram Desai famous politician Sadakant Desai ka beta tha par usey apne dad ki politics se nafrat thi isiliye wo is politics se sur sab cheezon se door rehne laga aur apni ek alag pehchaan banai as world famous painter Vikram, Krishna ki wo ek tasveer usne banai thi jo tasveer uske hisaab se uske zehen mein baar baar aati thi

Daya: Par is sab se Shreya ka kya connection tha

Swapnil: Krishna ki baat maankar Vikram ne apne Dad ke saath suleh kar li, Sadakantji ne bhi Krishna ko bahu ke roop mein sweekaar kar liya tha sab kuch theek chal raha tha lekin ek din aisa aaya ki sab bikhar gaya

Ek din Krishna Vikram ko dhundhte hue uske ghar aayi, Vikram to wahan nahi tha , ghar mein Vikram ki maa Hetal ji bhi nahi thi Galati se Krishna Vikram ke dad ke room ke paas aa gayi par jaise hi usne Sadakantji ko wahan dekha wo lautke jaa hi rahi thi ki achanak se usne Sadakant ji ko kuch aisa kehte hue sun liya jis se uske rongte khade ho gaye Sadakant ji Was involved in Women trafficking

Usne ye baat Vikram ko batai , pehle to usey bhi yakeen nahi hua, par jab usey bhi apne dad ke khilaf saoot mile wo sann reh gaya, Aur usne Krishna ka saath den eke baare mein socha , ye Shreya bahot dino se Sadakant ji ko follow kar rahi thi infact wo ye kaam aap logo ko bataye bagair kar rahi thi usine unhe wo sabot ekatha karne mein madat ki Aur us din

**FLASHBACK**

Krishna ne Shreya ko phone kiya

Krishna: Thank you, Thank you so much Shreya

Shreya: Its all right ,waise main nikal rahi hun,

Krishna: Hmm theek hai

Shreya:Tum kahan milogi mujhe

Krishna: Am, sunset point

Shreya: Done main ek ghante mein pahonch jaungi

Shreya Apne saath sabot leke nikal gayi thi

Ek ghante baad wo Sunset point pe pahonche

Krishna: Shreya!

Shreya: Hi!

Krishna: Again thanks tum yahan aayi aur ye sabot humari bahot madad karenge

Shreya: Thanks ki kya baat hai desh ke liye kuch bhi

Krishna: Accha chalen

Shreya: hmm , chalo

Krishna: Ye baccha tum isey bhi saath le jaogi

Shreya: Ye , ye to mera pyara sa bhanja hai Ayur, ye mere saath hi rahega don't worry isey mere saath rehne ki aadat hai

Krishna: Nahi Shreya isey le jane mein risk hoga tum ek kaam kyun nahi karti ek minute...

VIKRAM!

Vikram aata hai

Vikram: Haan

Krishna: Vikram ye Shreya ye wahi hain jo humari madat kar rahi hain

Vikram: Hi!

Shreya: Hello

Krishna: Vikram , hum log wahan pahonchte hain, tum ek kaam kar sakte ho Ayur ko Mere ghar pahoncha do please , maa se kehna mere ghar lautne tak iska khyal rakhe

Vikram: O.k

Vikram ne Ayur ko Shreya se liya

Shreya: Ayur...

Krishna: Wo safe rahega aur waise bhi Vikram bacchon se bahot friendly hai, chalen?

Shreya : Ya why not

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Daya: Phir kya hua

Swapnil: Phir agle din Police ko nadi mein Vikram ki aur Krishna ki laash mili

Swapnil: Par Shreya zinda thi aur ek ajeeb se ghar mein ghayal meili thi mehez saanse chal rahi thi, Mujhe ye to pata tha ki Krishna koi baat jaanti hai Sadakant Desai ke baare mein , par wo sabot kaise aaye mein nahi jaanta tha, ye bhi jaanta tha ki Shreya is cheez mein unki help kar rahi hai infact main khud ek baar Shreya se mil chukka tha

Isiliye maine usey pechan liya tha, police ki chaan been par bhi unhe ye nahi pata chala ki wo Shreya hai isi baat ka maine fayada uthaya Mujhe yakeen tha ki ye murder Sadakant ji ne hi karaya hai, isiliye sirf unke man main ek dar paida karne ke liye ye zaruri tha ki Krishna zinda rahe

Shreya ka chehra bigad chukka tha isi baat ka fayada uthaya maine mera ek dost plastic surgeon tha usne mere kehne par Shreya ke chehre ko Krishna ka chehra de diya

Daya: Wo sabot kahan hain

Swapnil: Wo saboot Zahra ke paas hain , aur Zahra kahan hai ye main bhi nahi jaanta

Sab ye Sach jaanke hairaan they specialy Daya aur Shreya

Shreya ko to yakeen hi nahi ho raha tha uske zehen mein ye saari baaten usey yaad aa rahi thi par bahot dhundli

Swapnil: Shreya apni yadadasht kho chuki thi isisliye hamara kaam asaan ban gaya tha , Shreya ko Krishna banana ke liye hume mehez 2 mahine lage usey yakin dilane ke liye ki wo Krishna hai, usey Police training bakaida di gai

Tabhi achanak Taarika ko phone aaya

Taarika: Hello!

Devki ji : Hello beta aap log kahan ho jahan bhi ho aa jao Operation shayad hone laga hai shayad doctor kuch batayen

Taarika: Jee accha auntiji

Taarika: Sab ko upar aane ke liye kaha hai shayad Doctors kuch batana chahte hon

Sab upar jaate hain

Yahan Dono Purvi aur Sachinka alag alag jagah operation ho raha tha

Dono Doctors koshish kar rahe they Sachinaur Purvi ko bachane ki

2 hrs later after Operation

Purvi ke OT room ki lights off hui

Doctor bahar aaye

Daya: Kaisi hai Purvi, Theek ho jayegi wo..

Doctor: Lagta hai aap sab logon ki duaon ka asar hai Purvi ki jaan ab khatre se bahar hai , lekn jaise ki maine pehle bhi kaha tha zakham aur unke nishaan jaate jaate jayenge usey puri tarah se theek hone mein waqt lagega, but she will bhi fine

Abhijeet: Purvi ko hosh kab tak aa jayega

Doctor: Thodi der mein hosh aa jayega, phir aap log unse mil sakte hain

Devki ji : Doctor Sahab mera Sachin kaisa hai

Doctor: Jee dekhiye une seprate room mein operate kiya jaa raha tha aur Doctor Wardhan unka case handle kar rahe they wo hi kuch bata sakenge, abhi aate hi honge, I hope ki unka bhi result same ho,

Thodi der baad Dr Wardhan wahan aate hain

Abhijeet: Sachin kaisa hai ab

Dr. Wardhan: I am sorry to say lekin Sachin pe is operation ka koi asar nahi hua, he is still in a critical condition , unki jaan abhi bhi khatre mein hai, unki body kisi bhi tarah ke treatment kisi bhi tarah ki medicine, injection ko respond hi nahi kar rahi hai, ab to jo kuch hai wo sab us uparwale ke haath mein hain aap dua kijiye ki unki jaan bach jaye, humse jo kuch ho sakta tha hum kar chuke, phir bhi hope for the best Excuse me

Sab ye sab sunke aur bhi chaunk chuke they sannn reh gaye kyunki abhi unh eek jhatka laga tha, phir Purvi ki theek halat ne unhe kuch Rahat to di thi lekin is khabar ne sabko hila ke rakh diya

Some time after Purvi ko hosh aata wo dekhti hai ki uski aankhon ke saamne Abhijeet aur Taarika they,Par uski aankhein sirf Sachin ko dhundh rahi thi

Purvi: Bhaiyya Sachin kahan hai ?

Abhijeet: Purvi kaisi ho ab ?

Purvi: Bhaiyya please bataiye na Sachin kahan hain

Taarika: Purvi is waqt tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai please shant ho jao

Purvi: Nahi bhabhi ,bhaiyya ek baar bas ek baar apni aakhon se Sachin ko dekhna chahti hun please

Abhijeet: Sachin thik hai thodi der mein hosh aa jayega usey

Purvi : Bas ek baar bhaiyya bas ek baar

Taarika : Chhutki zid mat kar

Doctor: Mil lene dijiye

Taarika: Par Doctor !

Doctor : Mujhpe bharosa rakhiye ...mil lene deejiye (to nurse), Sister Arrange for the wheel chair

Wo usey wheel chair se Sachin ke O.T tak le gaye Usey Sachin ka room dikha, Khidki ke sahare wo dekh rahi thi Sachin ko

Wahan ab bhi Doctors usey bachane ke koshish kar rahe they

Purvi Sachin ka ye haal dekh ke rone lagi

Taarika: Purvi, sambhalo apne aap ko tum abhi theek nahi ho

Nurse wahan aati hain aur usey wapas uske room mein le jaati hain

Sab usey sambhalne ki koshish kar rahe they wo abhi puri tarah theek nahi thi uska aisi haalat mein rona theek nahi tha

Devki ji : Purvi beta sambhal apne aap ko tujhe abhi theek hona hai beta tu...

Taarika: Haan Purvi, tum abhi thik nahi ho au raise tumhe rona nahi chahiye, Sachin theek ho jaayega

Purvi: Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai , Meri wajah se

Devki ji : Dekh beta main to uski maa hun main jaanti hun usey kuch nahi hoga aur tu ghabra na aur aise royegi to theek hoga kya, aur usey kuch ho bhi gaya na tab bhi tujhe nahi rona chahiye

Purvi ko kuch yaad aaya

Wo apne aansu ponchti hai

Purvi: Aaap thik keh rahe ho Maa , Main nahi roungi , Main nahi roungi beeji, Har baar har subah Sachin apne haathon se meri maang mein sindur bharte hain, Wo kehte hain ki main khud ek police officer hun aur is baat ko acchi tarah se samaj sakti hun ki ye kaam kaisa hai, aur mujhe is baat ka ehsaas dilate hain ki shayad ye unka aakhri din hoga , Main nahi roungi Maa, Nahi roungi

**NEXT DAY**

**Pura ek din beet chukka tha ab bhi Sachinki haalat mein koi sudhar nahi tha**

**Sab pareshan they**

**Sab bas yahi chate they ki Sachin theek ho jaye kisi tarah**

**Tabhi Doctor wahan aate hain**

Daya : Doctor sahab Sachin kaisa hai ab theek ho jaayega na wo bataiye

Doctor: Dekhiye, Sachin ki haalat mein koi sudhaar nahi hai infact uski tabyat aur bigadne lagi hai, Pulse rate low hoti jaa rahi hain, Heart beat bhi kam hoti jaa rahi hain , I think ab uske paas zyada samay nahi hai, wo hosh mein hai aap chahen to us se mil sakte hain

Ye baat sunke sabko itna bada dhakka laga ki sab sanna reh gaye

Devki ji to ye sunke rone lagi

Yogirajji: Doctor sahab ye aap kya keh rahe hain koi to tarika hoga

Doctor: Jo sach hai main aapko wahi bata raha hun

Abhijeet: Lekin Sir aap to usey bacha sakte hain, please kuch kijiye aise humari ummeed mat todiye

Doctor: Dekhiye main jo kar sakta tha, main wo kar chukka hun behtar hoga agar aap sab us se mil len

Tabhi ek nurse bhagti hui aati hai

Nurse: Patient ko hosh aa gaya hai aap log mil sakte hain unse

Sab ye jaanke bahot khush huye

Purvi: Mujhe us se...us se

Nurse : Haan aap chaliye main aapko le chalti hun

Purvi usi haalat mein uthke bhaagke uske paas jaa ti hai

Usey gale se lagati hai

_**TERE LIYE HUM HAIN JIYE**_

_**HONTHON KO SIYE**_

_**TERE LIYE HUM HAIN JIYE**_

_**HAR AANSU PIYE**_

_**DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE**_

_**CHAHAT KE DIYE**_

_**TERE LIYE**_

_**TERE LIYE**_

_**Dono ki aankhen nam thi aansu se dono itni takleefon ke baad mile they ek dusre se**_

_**KYA KAHUN DUNIYA NE KIYA**_

_**MUJHSE KAISA BAIR**_

_**KYA KAHUN DUNIYA NE KIYA**_

_**MUJHSE KAISA BAIR**_

_**HUKUM THA MAIN JIYUN**_

_**LEKINTERE BAGAIR**_

_**NADANA HAI WO KEHTE HAIN JO**_

_**MERE LIYE TUM HO GAIR**_

_**KITNE SITAM HUMPE SANAM**_

_**LOGON NE KIYE**_

_**DIL MEIN MAGAR JALTE RAHE**_

_**CHAHAT KE DIYE**_

_**TERE LIYE**_

_**TERE LIYE**_

Sachin :Purvi rona band karo sab theek ho chukka hai na

Purvi: Khabardaar agar mujhe dobaara tumne khudse door hoke zinda rehne ke liye kaha to , main tumhare bina nahi jee sakti Sachin main mar jaungi

**After sometime**

**Sab logon ko ek rahat si mili thi ke Sachin zinda ttha aur ab theek bhi**

**Par phir wahi sawal ki Zahra, Ayur kahan hain**

**Sab ab case discuss karne ke liye ek jagah ikataha ho chuke they**

**Shreya ab bhi shock mein thi apni asliyat jaankar**

Daya: Zahra tumhe kis tarah se contact karti thi

Swapnil: Hamesha PCO se phone karti thi

Daya: PCO se, jo kuch tumne bataya hai , Uske hisaab se ab wahi hoga jot um log karna chate they

Swapnil: Main samjha nahi

Daya: agar wakai Ye katla Sadakant Desai ne karwaye hain to Sab kuch waise hi hoga jaise chalta aa raha hai...Mera matlab hai agar wo wakai khooni hain,ya unhone hi Krishna aur Vikram ko marwaya hai, To unke zehen mein Krishna ka dar hoga aur isi baat ka hum faayada uthayenge

Abhijeet: Tum kya karne ki soch rahe ho Daya

Daya: jis tarah se lohe ko loha kaata hai, zeher kaata hai, usi tara se is aadmi ko usi ke gunah ka khauf kaatega, Hum Sadakantji ke ghar jayenege ye kehke ki unki jaan ko khatra hai aur Phir wahi se unke saamne Shreya jaayegi taaki wo Shreya ko Krishna ka bhoot ya aatma samjhe aur sach keh de, kyunki is waqt unhe pakadna bahot zaruri hai, infact mera shaq to ye hai ki bomb blasts ke peechey bhi wahi hai,aur logon ki jaan na jaaye iska yahi ek tarika hai

Abhijeet: I think you are right...Shreya tum taiyaar ho..

Shreya kuch bol nahi rahi thi

Abhijeet: Shreya!

Shreya: Haan, Haan theek hai

Abhijeet: Theek hai hum sab kal milenge apne hotel rooms se bahar aake

Sab jaane lage

Daya aur Shreya wahin they

Shreya Daya ki taraf dekhti hai

Daya aur Shreya ko samajh hi nahi aa raha tha ek dusre se kya kahen wo

Na to lavs they , Na hi kuch Keh paa rahe they, itne dino se reh rahe ajnabeeyon ko jaise pata chala ho ki wo darsal ajnabee thi hi nahi

Daya: Tum... Mere...mera matlab hum saath...

Shreya: Aap jaake so jaiye mere liye ye sab except karna aasaan nahi hai,

Daya: Lekin...

Shreya: Raat kaafi ho chuki hai kal baat karenge

Daya: Hmmm, Tum theek

Shreya: I will be fine aapko fikar karne ki zaruat nahi hai

**Jaate jaate dono alag alag raaho pe chal diye they apne apne rooms mein jaane ke liye, achanak niyati ne unh ek anjaane magar jaane pehchaane se rishte mein baandh diya tha, Dono ke liye ye sach kadwa tha, kyunki aajtak jo pehchaan Shreya Krishna banke guzaar rahi thi wo uski apni nahi thi aur jo uski apni pehchaan thi wo usey yaad nahi thi**

**Daya ek baar Shreya ko palatke dekhta hai**

Daya(in mind) : Ek insaan ka sab kuch badal sakta hai par uski aankhen nahi , shayad isiliye main tumhari aankhon ki taraf khicha chala jaa raha tha

Shreya ne usey palatke dekha

Shreya(in mind): Shayad yahi wajah thi ki tumse ddor jaana chati thi par jaa nahi paayi

Wo dono phir palatke apni raahon pe chal dete hain

_**HAI KYA YE JO TERE MERE**_

_**DARMIYAN HAI**_

_**UNDEKHI UNKAHI KOI DAASTAN HAI**_

_**LAGNE LAGI AB ZINDAGI KHAALI**_

_**HAI MERI LAGNE LAGI HAR SAANS BHI KHAALI**_

_**BIN TERE BIN TERE BIN TERE**_

_**KOI KHALISH HAI HAWAON MEIN BIN TERE**_

_**BIN TERE BIN TERE BIN TERE**_

_**KOI KHALISH HAI HAWAON NE BIN TERE**_

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sab ek jagah ekatha ho chuke they**

**Shreya ko aur baaki sab ko plan samjhaya jaa raha tha, ab unhe wo jagah ka bhi pata chal chukka tha jo jahan Shreya Swapnil ko buri haalat mein mili thi wo wahi jagah thi jahan Daya us Suryagrehun ki jankari lene gaya tha**

Daya: Sab log ye baat acchi tarah se sun leejiye, humare paas Sadakant Desai ke khilaaf koi sabot nahi hai isisliye uske samne ye naatak karna zaruri hai,

Hum sab Godhara jayenge , Wahan jaake hume Sadakantji ko ye kehna hoga ki unki jaan ko khattra hai isiliye puri CID unke piche rahegi, Kisi tarah Taarika tum unhe us jagah lekar aaogi , Baaki kya karna hai Shreya tum jaanti ho, Pecchey ke darwaze se unke saamne aaogi unhe lagega ki tum Krishna ka Saya ho, hum sab tumhare saath rahenge O.k

Shreya: Hmm use sach ugalwana mera kaam hoga

HERE IN HOSPITAL

Doctor: Sachin ko hosh aa gaya hai aap unse mil sakte hain

HERE IN GODHARA

Sab Godhara pahonch chuke they

Wahan Sadakant ji b hi they unka koi election ka bhaashan aur raley thi whan unka ek Udghaatan bhi tha

Wahan paas ke gaon se bhi log aane waale they

Nikhil Sadakant ji ko phone karta hai

Nikhil: Sadakant ji

Sadakantji: Ji bol raha hun

Nikhil: Main CID se inspector Nikhil bol raha hun aapki jaan ko khatra hai

Hume information mili hai ki aap jahan jaa rahe hain Godhara wo jagah aapki jaan ke liye khatre se khaali nahi hai

Sadakantji: Kya ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Nikhil: Jee main bilkul theek keh raha hun , isisliye aapse request hai ki aap apni ye trip cancel kar dijiye for safety reasons

Sadakantji: Dekhiye aisa nahi ho sakata hai , main ye hargiz nahi kar sakta, aur tab jab Elections sar pe hon I am sorry , lekin iska koi aur tod nahi hai

Nikhil: In that case Daya Sir humare chief aapse baat karenge

Wo phone Daya ko deta hai

Daya: Dekhiye Sadakant ji aap humari baat maaniye , hum ye aapke...

Sadakantji: Dekhiye aapke pass koi aur tarika hai to boliye main ye raliley hargiz rok nahi sakta

Daya: In that case humari puri team aake saath rahegi

Sadakantji: Kya, Aise agar aap humare saath jaayenge to...

Daya: Fikar mat keejiye we all will be in disguise hum bheed mein rahenge, humara sirf ek officer aapke saath rahega Wo bhi disguise mein Aapka P.A banke

Sadakantji: Theek hai aap mujhe bata deejiyega ki wo kaun hoga aur kab aayenge aap log

HERE IN HOSPITAL

Devki ji : Janamdin bahot bahot mubarak ho beta

Purvi: Par aaj Sachin ka Janmdin nahi hai Maa

Devki ji : Aaj to iska naya janam hua hai aaj phir se bhagwan ne tujhe meri jholi mein daala hai

Aur ye jo aaj tera naya janam hai na wo sirf aur sirf Purvi ki wajah se hua hai, usika pyar hai jo tujhe humare paas kheech laya hai

Sachin :Sach Purvi shayad tumhara mere taraf jo pyar hai usey dekh ke hi ishwar ne meri jaan bakshi hai warna main to..

Purvi uske muh pe haath rakhti hai

Purvi: Khabardaar jo tumne phir aisa kaha to...

Sachin :Lekin main to..

Purvi: Maa samjhaiye na inhe

Devki ji : Tum dono ladna band, main Aashi ko leke aati hun kabse milna chah rahi hai

Devki ji ke jaane ke baad

Purvi: Tumhi sambhalo apni beti ko na jaane subah se kitni baar kitne sawal kar chuki hai

Sachin Tumhari beti ka kya matlab hai wo tumhari beti nahi hai..

Purvi: Nahi ,nahi meri to saut ne janam diya hai usey

Dono hasne lagte hain

* * *

**HERE IN GODHARA**

**Sab kuch taiyaar tha sab ready they, Saare Disguise they according to the plan Daya Sadakantji ka personal secretary bana tha, sirf wo aur Sadakantji aur unka ek aur assistant Khemji Shah jo unka pehle se assistat tha wahi ek car mein gaye hue they, Nikhil Unka Assistants aur Abhijeet unke Manager, Freddie unka body guard**

**Railey hui , Udghaatan hua**

**SOME TIME AFTER**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**9:30 pm**

**Sadakantji ko ek unknown number se call aata hai**

Sadakant: Hello

Ye phone plan ke according Taarika ne unhe kiya tha

Taarika: Hello Hi karne ke liye phone nahi kiya hai Mantriji

Sadakant: Ji aap kaun bol rahi hain

Taarika: Janna zaruri nahi hai, bas itna samjh leejiye ki aapki bahot badi prashansak bol rahi hun

Sadakant: Kya kehna chahti ho

Taarika: Krishna aur Vikram ki maut koi haadsa nahi tha aur baat main acchi tarrah se jaanti hun

Sadakant: Kya kaun ho tum aur kya chahti ho

Taarika: Main kya chahti hun ye main phone pe kyun bataun , agar chahte ho ki wo raaz raaz rahe aur jo saboot mere pass hain aapke khilaf wo main kisi aur ko na dun to Godhra ke junglon ki wahi jagah wahi Quarter wahin aana aur haan dekhna, akele aayiyega

Sadakant: Theek hai

Daya: Sadakantji kiska phone tha aap pareshan lag rahe hain

Sadakant: Wo kisi ladki ka tha kehti hai, shayad koi raaz jaanti hai mere koi sabot hain uske pass mere khilaf

Daya: Kya aapne kuch aisa kiya hai

Sadkanat(thoda ghabreate hue apna pasina pochte hue): Nahi , Nahi to,

Daya: To theek hai main bhi aapke saath chalta hun ho sakta hai jo log aapko maarna chahte hain ye unki saajish ho

Sadakant: Lekin usne bola hai ki main akele aaun

Daya: Aap fikar mat keejiye hum aapke peechey aayenge aur is tarah se aayenge ki kisi ko pata ahi chalgega

Sadakant: Lekin..

Daya: Humari baat maniye ye aapki jaan bachane ke liye hai, Jaan hai to jahan hai

**AFTER SOME TIME IN GODHRA JUNGLE ROAD**

**Sab aage jaa rahe they , Sadakant ji ki car aage thi aur baki CIDmembers ki peechey**

**THODI der baad jab wo us Quarter ke raaste pe they**

**Tabhi unhe ek awaaz sunai di , Kisi ladki ka gaana sunai diya**

**KAHIN DEEP JALE KAHIN DIL**

**ZARA DEKH LE AAKE PARWAANE**

**TERI KAUNSI HAI MANZIL**

**KAHIN DEEP JALE KAHIN DIL**

**Wo teeno gaadi se utarke us awaaz ke peechey gaye**

**Jan wo un janglon se jaa rahe they wo aawaz aur bhi zyada badti j aa rahi thi aur unh eek Saaya dikha halka sa**

**Wo jis raaste pe us awaaz ko follow kar rahe they wo usi Quarter ki taraf jaata tha**

**Tabhi achanak Daya ko Jungle ke beech un pedon mein Ek Saaya dikha Wo Krishna thi**

**MERA GEET TERE DIL KI PUKAR HAI**

**JAHAN MAIN HUN WAHIN TERA PYAR HAI**

**MERA GEET TERE DIL KI PUKAR HAI**

**JAHAN MAIN HUN WAHIN TERA PYAR HAI**

**MERA DIL HAI TERI MEHFIL**

**ZARA DEKH LE AAKE PARWAANE**

**TERI KAUNSI HAI MANZIL**

**KAHIN DEEP JALE KAHIN DIL**

**Sadakant aur Khemji bhi usey dekh ke hairan the**

**Wo Teeno uske peechey peeche gaye**

**Peechey peechey jaate rahe unhi peedon ke peechey se usne ek baar Palatke Daya ko dekha**

**NA MAIN SAPNA HUN**

**NA KOI RAAZ HUN**

**EK DARD BHARI AAWAZ HUN**

**NA MAIN SAPNA HUN**

**NA KOI RAAZ HUN**

**EK DARD BHARI AAWAZ HUN**

**PIYA DER NA KAR AA MIL**

**ZARA DEKH LE AAKAR PARWAANE**

**TERI KAUNSI HAI MANZIL**

**KAHIN DEEP JALE KAHIN DIL**

**Wo uska peecha karte kaerte teeno us Quarter mein pahonche**

**Tabhi wo ekdum se gayab ho gayi par uski awaaz abhi bhi thi**

**Tabhi wo achanak Daya ko Khemji bhai ke peechey nazar aayi**

**DUSHMAN HAI HAZARON YAHAN JAAN KE**

**ZARA MILNA NAZAR PEHCHAAN KE**

**DUSHMAN HAI HAZARON YAHAN JAAN KE**

**ZARA MILNA NAZAR PEHCHAAN KE**

**Usne Khemji bhai ko ghoor ke dekha par Khemji bhai is baat se anjaan they ki Krishna uske peechey hai**

**Phir Usey Krishna Sadakantji ke peechey jaati dikhai di**

**Yahan Sadaknatji bhi is baat se anjaan they ke Krishna uske peechey hai**

**KAI ROOP MEIN HAIN KAATIL**

**ZARA DEKH LEAAKE PARWAANE**

**TERI KAUNSI HAI MANZIL**

**KAHIN DEEP JALE KAHIN DIL**

**Tabhi Sadakantji ko saamne Krishna khadi dikhai deti hai seedhiyon pe**

**Wo ghabra jaate hain**

**Wo aur khemji bhai wahan se bhaagne lagte hain**

**Tabhi saare darwaaze apne aap band hone lagte hain**

**Khidkiyan khadkhadane lagi**

"Kahan jaa rahe ho"

"Jo kiya hai uski saza to tumhe zarur milegi

Unke peechey se ek awaz aayi

Wo Krishna thi

"Bhagne ki koshish nbhi mat karna"

Daya wahin khada sab sun raha tha

"Mujhe dekhke chaunk kyun gaye Bapuji"-Krishna


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for being late ,this is last part of story **

* * *

Mujhe dekhke chaunk kyun gaye Bapuji"-Krishna

Sadakant : Tum tum yaha kaise tum tum to mar chuki ho tum yahan kaise ho sakti ho Tum zinda kaise ho sakti ho

"Haan mar chuki hun main mar chuki hun , Tumne marvaya tha mujhe is, iske haathon"-Krishna

Sadakant: Agar mar chuki ho to hume dikh kyun rahi ho

Daya: Ye aap kis se baat kar rahe hain , kaun mar chukka hai

Sadakant: Arey ye tum kya keh rahe ho saamne khadi ye ladki nazar nahi aati tumhe

Daya: Kaunsi ladki, Mujhe to koi nazar nahi aa raha

Sadakant: Arey ye Ladki theek mere saamne khadi hai tumhe nazar nahi aati

Daya: Kya baat kar rahe Sadakant ji kaunsi ladki mujhe koi nahi dikhai deta

"Wo theek keh raha hai, Tum dono ke alawa mujhe yahan koi nahi dekh sakta, aur ab main tum dono ko maar daalungi , Tumne mujhe hi nahi balki apne bête Vikram ko bhi marwa dala, main tumhe nahi chodungi"-Krishna

Ye sunke Sadakant aur Khemji bhai dono ghabra gaye

Sadakant: Tum kya chahti ho ...

Khemji: Tum kya chahti ho hum wo karne ke liye taiyar hain

Daya: Ye aap dono ko kya ho gaya hai aap dono kis se baat kar rahe hain koi nahi hai wahan

Sadakant: Dekho hume chod do hum haath jodte hain paon padte hain tumhare humse Galati ho gayi

" Galati, jo jaanbujhke ki jaye usey Galati nahi gunah kehte hain"-Krishna

Sadakant: Dekho hume maaf kar do haan hume maaf kar do

Bhagwan ki khaatir hume chod, chod do

"Isi tarah se main bhi gidgidayi thi royi thi tumhare aage ki kum se kum eri na sahi Vikram ki jaan baksha do par tumne suna nahi, tumhe usey meri aankhon ke saamne marwa daala aur phir mera bhi berahmi se khoon kar diya tumne"

Sadakant: Tum jo chahti ho hum wo karenge bas hume chod do humari jaan mat lo baksh do hume

" Tum bedardi ho sakte ho par main nahi, agar tum chahte ho ki main tumhe chod dun to is Daya ke saamne apna gunah kabool karo

Isey kaho ki tumne hi mera aur Vikram ka khoon karwaya tha"-Krishna

Sadakant: Theek hai

Sadakant: Daya , maine hi apne bête Vikram ka aur apni hone wali bahu Krishna ka khoon karwaya tha, Khemji ke haathon

Daya: Kya ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Sadakant: Bilkul thik keh raha hun maine hi unhey marwa ke nadi mein phinkwaya tha

Daya: Aap apna jurm kabool kar rahe hain

Sadakant: Haan , main apna jurm Kabul kar raha hun

"Isey puri baat kya tera baap batayega Khemji"-Krishna

Khemji:Aur main bhi maine hi un dono ko maara tha Sadakantji ke kehne par unki aankhon ke saamne, aur us waqt unke saath ek aur ladki thi hume laga ki wo bhi inke saath hai aur isiliye humne usey bhi maaara tha, aur uski shakal pehchaan mein naa aaye isiliye humne uska chehra bigaad diya tha, par hume nahi pata tha ki uski saanse chal rahi ti wo zinda thi agle din jab humne khabar dekhi to pata chala ki wo ladki zinda bach nikli thi

"Wo sabot kahan hain jisse tune maara tha mujhe bata isey ya unhe bhi nadi mein phinkwa diya"-Krishna

Sadakant: Wo saboot jis se humne Krishna ka katla kiya tha aur jisme mere khilaf they us ghinaune apradh ke liye wo ise Quarter ke peechey waale hise mein dafn milenge

Krishna upar dekhti hai aur jahan wo dono khade they uske upar ki chat jispe ek bada sa jhoomar laga tha wahi chat Jhoomar ke saath neechey gir gayi aur Dono usme dab ke mar gaye

Daya ye sab dekhta hi reh jaata hai wo kuch kar nahi paata dono mar chukke they

Tabhi peechey se darwaza khulta hai aur wahan Shreya daudi daudi aati hai

Shreya: I am Sorry Daya mujhe aane mein der to nahi ho gayi main wo bearish itni ho rahi thi aur beech mein achanak gaadi kaharab ho gayi , aur jab main gaadi se bahar aayi to main bheeg gayi isiliye kapde change karne mein mujhe time lag gaya isiliye main late ho gayi

Daya usey dekh ke dang reh gaya

Daya: Tum yahan! agar tum yahan ho to wo..

**Jab wo palatke dekhta hai to wahan koi nahi tha usey upar ki taraf chat pe bhi wahi jaati nazar aa rahi thi**

**Dono taraf Krishna ki shakla dekhke usey kuch samjh nahi aaya**

**Usey laga ki ab tak jo kuch ho raha thaw o usek plan ke according ho raha tha Shreya hi Krishna banke un dono se sach ugalwa rahi thi par ab usey apni aankhon par yakeen nahi ho raha tha, ek taraf Shreya thi to dusri taraf Krishna seedhiyon ke upar chadhti nazar aa rahi ttthi**

**Wo usi taraf dekh raha tha**

Shreya: Kya dekh rahe ho, Oh no ye dono to mar chuke hain chat gir gayi inke upar lekin ye sab hua kaise...

**Daya uski baton pe dhyan de hi nahi paa raha tha**

**Wo Krishna ke peechey chal diya**

**Jab wo upar gaya to Chat pe se Krishna ka peecha karte karte dekha ki wo achanak gayab ho gayi**

**Shreya ko samajh nahi aa raha tha ki wo itna ajeeb kyun behave kar raha tha**

**Wo bhi uske peechey aa gayi**

**Shreya: Tum kya kar rahe ho kise dhundh rahe ho..**

**Aur ye sab hua kaise**

Daya: Krishna apna badla le gayi

Shreya: Kya ?

Daya: Kuch nahi

**Un logon ko Quarter ke peechey se wo saboot mil gaye**

* * *

**NEXT DAY IN HOSPITAL**

**Zahra wahan aati hai .Sachin aur Purvi se milne unke bête ko lekar**

**Purvi apne bête ko dekhke usey gale se laga leti hai**

**Zahra: Tumhari amanat tumhe lautane aayi hun, maine Swapnil ko phone kiya to pata chala ki tum yahan ho, Vikram ne mujhe isey saunpa tha , kyunki wo Krishna ka saath dena chahta tha wo usey mere paas chodke Krishna ke pass chala gaya tha**

**Purvi aur Sachinkhud k rok nahi paaye wo dono bahot khush huye**

Purvi: Mujhe samajh nahi aata ki main tumhara kin shabdon mein shukriyada karun mera Ayur mujhe lautane ke liye

Zahra: Fikra mat keejiye mujhe pata tha ki Ayur ek hindu parivar ka hai, isiliye maine usey Hindu taleem hi di hai , usey uske hi mazhab ki baaten sikhlai hain

Zahra(to Ayur): Beta ye aapke maa aur aapke pita hain

Ayur: Nai ye meri mumma nahi hain meri mamma aap ho aap

Purvi ye sab sunke thodi udas si ho gayi kyunki jis baat ka dar usey tha wahi baat hui

Zahra: Nahi beta yahi aapki maa hain , aapki asli maa , ab aapko inhi ke saath rehna hai

Ayur: Nahi main inke saath nahi rahunga main kahin nahi jaunga, main tumhare saath rahunga, aur tum hi meri maa ho

Zahra: Zid nahi karte beta yahi aapke Mummy Daddy hain

Ayur: Nai nahi nahi

Purvi: Koi baat nahi agar aap apni maa ke hi saath rehna chahte ho to aap unhi ke saath rehna

Sachin Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Harz hi kya hai Sachin hum to bas apne bacche ka bhala chahte they agar mere bête ki isme khushi hai to main bhi khush hun

Itna kehke wo bahar chali gayi rote hue...Wo ro rahi thi ki achanak peechey se Zahra aayi

Zahra: Nahi Purvi nahi kisi dusri maa ki mamta cheenke mein apna man nahi bhar sakti Ayur tumhara hi beta hai aur hamesha rahega

Zahra(to Ayur): Ayur beta agar aapne hume zara sa bhi pyar kiya hai to aap hume mana nahi karenge aap inke saath jaayenge inhe maa kehke pukarenge , aur agar aap aisa nahi karenge to hum aapse kabhi baat nahi kareneg boliye karenge na

Ayur(rote hue ):haan

Zahra: Good

Ayur : Par aapko bhi mujhe promise karna hoga ki aap mujhe milne aaogi

Zahra: Pakka pakka wala promise ab aap jaiye

* * *

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**IN Daya'S House**

**Ghar ki door beel bajti hai**

**Daya door open karta hai**

**Saamne Shreya thi**

Daya: Please come in Waise to ye ghar tumhara hi hai aur tumhe andar aane ki permission nahi leni chahiye phir bhi main I mean..

Shreya: Its O.k aapko explain karne ki zaruat nahi,

Usne dekha ki ghar kaafi bikhra tha sab kuch uthal puthal yahan wahan

Varun ke saare toys neechey

Shreya: Varun dikhai nahi de raha

Daya: Wo bahar khelne gaya hua hai

Shreya: Kab tak aa jaeyga, main bula laun usey

Daya: Bas thodi der baad aa hi jaayega kaka gaye hain usey lene

Shreya aur Daya kuch der tak chup rahe

_CHUP TUM RAHO_

_CHUP HUM RAHE_

_KHAMOSHI KO KHAMOSHI SE_

_ZINDAGI KO ZINDAGI SE KEHNE DO_

_CHUP TUM RAHO..._

* * *

**AFTER SOME DAYS**

**Aanya ki shaadi taye ho gayi thi aur sabhi usi taiyari mein lage they**

**In Sachin's House**

**Purvi bhaagte hue kuch saaman liye neechey aa rahai thi**

**Sachin uske saamne aake khade ho jaata hai**

Purvi: Arey kya kar rahe ho hato na, itna kaam pada hai ab dheere dheere karke Aanya ke sasural waale bhi aa jayenge hatho na

Sachin uska haath pakadta hai

Sachin :Kaam hota rahega

Purvi: Please haan mere pass zara sa bhi waqt nahi hai, dekho hatho agar meri Aanya ki sagai mein zara si bhi kami aayi na to..

Sachin : Meri Aanya!

Purvi: Haan meri Aanya hato ab chodo haath mera

Sachin To... kya

Purvi: To sab kahenge bhai to hai hi nikkama, bhabhi ne bhi nanand ki shadi mein kuch nahi kiya chodo ab

Sachin: Accha ye baat hai

Purvi: Maa !

Sachin palatke dekhta hai par koi nahi hota

Aur wo wahan se bhaag jaati hai

Sachin: Chali jao chali jao lekin mujhse bachke kahan jaaogi is ghar mein nahi balki dil mein rehti ho tum

* * *

**Here outside Krishna's house**

**Daya Shreya ko lene aaya tha, par sab kuch badal chukka tha isiliye , Shreya ab bhi Krishna ke hi ghar mein rehti thi**

**Shreya ek bahot hi sundar, golden red Lehnge mein bahra aayi**

**Daya usey ektak dekhta raha**

_TERI BAAHON MEIN MILI_

_AISI RAHAT SI MUJHE_

_HO GAYI JAAN-E- JAHAN_

_TERI AADAT SI MUJHE_

_DEKHUN MAIN JAB TUJHKO TO_

_TAB MERA DIN YE DHALE_

_DEEWANA KAR RAHA HAI_

_TERA ROOP SUNEHRA_

_MUSALSAL KHAL RAHA HAI_

_MUJHKO AB YE SEHRA_

_BATA AB_

_JAAYEN TO JAAYEN KAHAN_

Shreya uske kareeb aayi

Shreya : Chalen?

Daya( coming back to senses): Hmm chalo

**Daya ne car ka side mirror kuch aise kar diya jis se usey Shreya ka chehra dikhe**

**Par is sab mein wo bhool gaya ki Varun uske saath hai**

Varun: Baba side mirror theek karo na peechey ki gaadi kaise dikhegi

Shreya ko is baat pe se bahot hasi aayi

Shreya: Haan Daya theek to keh raha hai Varun

**Daya wapas usi position pe usey set kar deta hai**

* * *

**Here In Sachin's house**

**Aaj Aanya ki Sagai thi sab bas aane hi waale they**

**Purvi Sachin taiyar hoke ladke waalon ke swagat mein they**

**Tabhi Taarika, Abhijeet, Nikhil, Freddie, wahan aate hain**

**Purvi Taarika aur Abhijeet ke gale milti hai**

Purvi: Accha hua aap log aa gaye , main bas aap ka hi intezar kar rahi thi

Sachin :Daya sir dikhai nahi de rahe

Taarika: Wo aur Shreya eksaath aayenge

Tabhi neechey daudte daudte Ayur aur Aashi aate hain, Palak unhe dekhke bhagke unke paas jaati hai

Aashi: Chalo hum log khelte hai

Palak : haan, par Varun bhaiya

Tabhi peechey se Varun ki waza aati hai

Varun: Main yahan hun

Charon eksaath "YE!"

"Chalo sab chalte hain"

Purvi: Sambhalke jaana chaaro

Tabhi wahan Dareya aate hain

Purvi: Aa gaye Jijaji aur Di

Dareya "di aur Jijaji " ye sunke chaunk jaate hain

Shreya: Di aur Jijaji ?

Purvi: I am sorry di wo darasal jo kuchh hua galatfahmi hui hai humari I am sorry di is sab mein shayad bhool hi gayi thi ki kuchh bhi ho main humesha aapki chhutki hi rahungi

Shreya: Purvi !

**Aur dono ek dusre ko gale laga lete hain..Aur fir wo dono andar aane lagte hain ki tabhi Purvi unhe rokti hai**

Purvi : Ek minute rukiye

Shreya: Kya hua?

Purvi: Bhool gayi di ki humare yahan shadi byah me behen aur jawai ka aise swagat nahi karte

Aur wo ek pani ka ghada utha leti hain aur uspe diya rakhwa leti hai

Purvi: Jeejaji jab isme paise jayenge tab ghar mein entry milegi

Aur sab hasne lagte hain

Dareya ek dusre ko dekhte hain aur Daya 5000 Rs uske thaal me rakh deta hai

Purvi : Itna nahi ! Bas shagun ke gyarah rupaye

Daya : Nahi Purvi inhe haq se apne paas rakh lo

**AFTER SOME DAYS **

**Dareya eksaath rehne lage they lekin shayad itne saalon ki doori ne un dono ke bich ki dooriyan abhi bhi baaki thi **

**Aaj Shreya aur Purvi apne ghar aayi hui thi Sachin aur Daya ke saath**

Aanand : Chalo accha hai tika faldaan ka karyakram acche se ho gaya ab bas shadi bhi acche se ho jaaye

Vineeta : Haan sabse acchi baat toh ye hui ki meri beti mujhe wapas mil gayi bhale hi dusre roop me lekin mili toh sahi warna maine toh umeed hi ...

Shreya: Maa!

Vineeta: arey haan main nashta lekar aati hun

Shreya : Chaliye maa main bhi aati hun

Purvi: Haan maa main bhi chalti hun

Wo sab kitchen mein jaate hain

Vineeta: Arey lo ek baat toh main bhool hi gayi

Purvi: Kya maa ?

Vineeta: Wo tere ghar walo ke liye shadi mein kuchh saadiyan aur chandi ki chize laayi thi jaa le aa toh store mein rakh diye they

Shreya: Chhutki tu ruk main laati hun

Aur wo store room ki taraf jaati hai .Daya ussy store ki taraf jaate huye dekh leta hai aur usey wo papers yaad ekin is se pehle wo usey rokta kaafi der ho chuki thi .Shreya un papers ko lekar aa chuki thi aur vo un papers ko leke Vineeta aur Anand ke paas aati hai

Shreya: Ye sab kya hai Maa

Vineeta: Ye tujhe kahan se mila Shreya ?

Shreya: Sawal ye nahi hai ki ye mujhe kahan se mile ye sab kya hai maa itna bada sach aap logon ne mujhse itne saal tak kyun chhupa ke rakha ...Ye sab kya hai maa,ye adoption papers main aapki beti nahi hun ?

Anand: Beta aisa hai ki ye

Shreya: Ye sach hai ya nahi ...

Anand: Bete Ye sab

Shreya: Sach hai...Aapne itne dino tak mujse ye sab kyun chhipaya maa

Vineeta: Beta hum nahi chaahte they ki tujhe chhot pahonche ,us waqt tu bahot chhoti thi teri ammi abbu ki dango mein maut ho gayi thi,wo mere office me mulaazim they,isliye humne tujhe god le liya

Shreya: Maa isme chhot wali kya baat thi agar aapne mujhe janam na bhi diya ho toh kya hua aap hi mere mata pita rehte na fir mujhse ye sab kyun chhupaya wo bhi itne saalon tak, aapne mujhse itna bada sach chhupa kar Ek pal mein aapne mujhe paraya kar diya hai ...

Itna kehke Shreya wahan se chali jaati hai

* * *

**IN DAREYA'S HOUSE **

Shreya apne kamre mein ro rahi Daya uske paas asta hai aur uske kandhe par haath rakhta usey gale laga leti hai

Daya: Bas karo Shreya Bas karo

Shreya: Kyun kiya unhone aisa itna bada sach itne saal tak mujhse chhupa ke rakha

Daya: Shreya unhe bhi samajhne ki koshish karo

Shreya: Kya samjhu main isme itna bada sach mujhe nahi bataya unhone

Daya: Shreya tum khud ek maa ho khud socho agar humare chhote se Varun koye pata lag jaaye ki humne usey janam nahi diya toh kaisa aisar padega uske man pe kya kitni chhot pahonchegi usey aur kya tum uske chehre par wo dard dekh paogi?

Shreya: Daya agar usey kuchh bhi hua toh mera kaleja fatne lagega ...

Daya: Khud socho tumhare mata pita tumhe kaise batate ye sab

Shreya ko apne maa baba se kahi baat yaad aa jaati hai aur fir uski aankhein chhalak padti hai

Daya usey gale laga leta hai .Tabhi Varun wahan aata hai aur Varun ko dekhte hi Shreya usey gale laga leti hai

Varun: Mumma aap kyun ro rahe ho

Daya : Kuchh nahi beta kuchh nahi

Aur vo dono Varun ko gale laga leti hai

**END OF THE STORY**


End file.
